The Daughter We Never Knew
by LowerLevelMisfit
Summary: Seventeen years ago Ray and Kai had their first child, only for her to be stolen away from them by Voltaire. After years of searching they finally find her, but will she accept them into her life? And more importantly, can they understand hers? Mpreg in the beginning, RayxKai. Goes between Kai and Kyra's points of view.
1. Stolen

**Seventeen Years Ago**

"Congratulations! You've had a healthy baby girl." The nurse smiled as she placed the newborn in Ray's arms. I couldn't help but smile at the wonderment that appeared in Ray's eyes as our daughter laid sleeping on him.

"She's beautiful." Ray cooed. Although she wasn't planned, from the minute Ray had found out he was having our child he has been excited. We had been together for a bit and sure as hell hadn't been thinking we'd be parents at seventeen, but this had been something Ray had wanted for his life so I had no reason to oppose. And now, seeing how happy Ray was holding our daughter, I knew going through with the pregnancy was the right decision.

"She is. Have you thought of any names yet?" This had been something that had been a debate amongst the team for the past two months. Everyone had been giving us ideas on names but Ray still hadn't heard the one he thought was right.

"No. Nothing I've thought of has felt right. I want to choose something that perfectly fits her. But now looking at her, I can't think of anything." He sighed, staring down at our newborn. "She's just so perfect."

"Kyra." I spoke, not even noticing my thoughts were being said outloud.

"What Kai?" Ray gave me a puzzled look.

"Kyra. It can be translated to mean beloved in Russian." I said softly, unsure on how Ray would respond.

"Kyra…" Ray paused, looking down at our daughter. She had Ray's dark raven hair but was rather pale like me. "I like it. She is our beloved daughter so it fits." He grinned.

I went over, kissing my boyfriend's forehead then gently sitting down beside him to look at our daughter better. "Welcome to the world Kyra Hiwatari."

"You are going to be so loved and spoiled. You have so many uncles and aunties waiting to meet you." Ray of course referring to our team, The Blade Breakers, as well as his friends from The White Tigers who were waiting at Tyson's to be given to go ahead to come meet the newest addition.

Ray then yawned, showing he was a lot more tired than he had been letting on. After the delivery he was trying to put on a brave face for me, trying to show he was stable enough to be spending time with our daughter already, but I could tell that since the nurse had left he was dropping his act a bit.

"I think you need to rest love." I whispered with my head resting beside his.

"No I'm fine. I just want to hold her a bit longer." He pouted, trying to stifle another yawn.

"Ray, you have a whole lifetime to be spending time with her. But you're not going to be able to get out of here soon if you don't rest. Why don't you let the nurse take her to the newborns room and we can get some sleep together?" I looked him in the eyes, making sure my concern was getting across to him. It had been almost twenty four hours since he had slept due to the delivery and I knew it was getting to him.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine." He pressed the call button on the side of his bed, causing the nurse from before to enter the room. "Could we possibly have Kyra sleep in the nursery for a bit? Kai and I need to get some rest and are worried about not being there for her."

The nurse smiled, taking the sleeping infant out of Ray's arms. "Of course! Such a beautiful name you two of chosen. I'll put her down in there and just call again when you two are ready for me to bring her back." The two of us nodded as the nurse walked out.

It was obvious how tired Ray was from the fact that nearly minutes after the nurse had left he was sound asleep in my embrace. I smiled, kissing my boyfriend on the forehead and closing my eyes as well. Life could not be more perfect.

A few hours later I was woken up by a nurse shaking my arm. First thing I thought was Ray. "Ray? Is he okay?"

Ray stirred beside me. "Kai? What's going on?" He said groggily.

The nurse looked at us both, tears running down her face. "I am so sorry Mr. Hiwatari, but someone has stolen your daughter."

I froze. I could feel Ray starting to break down, crying into my chest. But I couldn't respond. She had only been born a few hours ago, how could she be gone? Who would've taken her?

"D-did you see who it was? What did they look like?" Ray stuttered, trying to contain his tears.

"It was a man. He had long silver hair, older. We have him on camera if you would like to see. We tried to stop him he had people with him that fought against the nurses who made any attempt to get her back."

"Voltaire." I growled. My grandfather, one of the only living relatives I had left. He had sought out to make me his ultimate blading weapon but had failed when I fought against him, choosing my friends and Ray over the power he wanted me to wield. He had vowed that he would gain power over the world with Black Dranzer some how. He must think that my offspring is his second chance.

"Kai, what are we going to do? We need to get her back!" Ray cried, gripping onto my hand.

"Don't worry Ray, we will find her. No matter what it takes."


	2. Seventeen Years Later

**Seventeen Years Later**

It had been almost seventeen years since Kyra had been stolen from us. Since the

day it happened I had been going through every option possible on how to find her. We had searched through my connections to my grandfather's old business contacts, our connections through the BBA, even hired private investigators to look through Japan and Russia for any trace of Voltaire or Boris. Yet we found nothing. It was almost as if my grandfather and his organization had pulled themselves off the grid entirely.

The entire ordeal had been hard on me, but even harder on Ray. For the first year all he could do was cry. It was rare he left our bed and was a struggle to get him to do basic things like eat or shower. After the first year he had suddenly thrown himself into helping me track Voltaire down, but soon got burnt out as we continued to come up with nothing. After four years it had gotten to a point where Ray could barely look at me without thinking of Voltaire, without thinking of our daughter that was somewhere out there being used or god knows what else. I wasn't sure why he wasn't talking to me till one night, as I gave him updates, he just exploded.

"This is all your fault!" He screamed.

"How is our daughter being stolen my fault?" I growled.

"Your grandfather stole her. You said he was gone! You said he wouldn't be bothering us anymore! You said we were safe! But we weren't, and now Kyra is suffering because of it! How do we even know she's alive Kai? How do we know that she ended up not being what he wanted and he didn't keep her? We keep searching and not coming up with anything!" He cried, his piercing stare causing a hurt in me only he could cause.

"Because I know my grandfather and she is my daughter. Only a Hiwatari can control the power that is Black Dranzer. He can't do it due to his age and how much energy it would take from him. Black Dranzer would kill him. And if I refuse, the only living Hiwatari left is her. She is his only hope. He would be foolish not to keep her alive. She's only four currently. She's not going to be able to wield that power for another few years." It sounded harsh but I was right. Ray didn't understand the twisted mind that was my grandfather.

I wrapped my arms around my sobbing love, letting him fall apart in my embrace. "I know this is hard Koi. I know it feels like I've failed you. But I promise, I will spend every day until I die looking for our daughter. I'm going to bring her back to you, even if it kills me."

This was a promise I continued to keep. Day after day, year after year I continued to look. But after almost seventeen years of searching, I could feel myself starting to lose hope and I knew Ray was too.

At thirty three the two of us had obviously retired our careers as professional Beybladers. I had taken on the role of CEO of Hiwatari Enterprises after Voltaire had fled the company and Ray had taken a job through the BBA, training new bladers and being a mentor to teams that went on to the Championships. Although I knew he wasn't fully happy, training kids had given Ray a sense of purpose that he had longed for and helped to take his mind off of the still present grief of our lost daughter.

Our morning had started off like any Monday morning, the two of us having work but still making sure to have a meal together before we left our Japan mansion. Losing Kyra had caused a rift in our relationship for the first five years but we knew to find her we had to stay strong and stay connected. We tried to make sure that even though things were hard and we were busy that we made the time for one another and connected on some level outside of our search.

As I read the paper and had my morning coffee, Ray made eggs and toast and hummed as he went along. It made me happy that Ray was finally finding joy in things that he had loved so much before Kyra. He had loved cooking before and during his pregnancy but after Kyra had gone missing, he couldn't stand to do anything he enjoyed without feeling a pang of guilt.

I looked up at the sudden ring of Ray's phone. "Who's that?"

Ray picked up his phone, furrowing his brow. "It's Mr. Dickenson. I wonder what he's calling so early for that he couldn't have told me at work?" He answered, sounding just as confused as he had been towards me. "Mr. Dickenson? What's going on?"

I watched Ray as he was on the phone, his face going from concerned to confused to ecstatic.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! We will be there in twenty minutes!" Ray said, hanging up the phone.

"What's going on? Good news?" I asked.

"Very good news. Mr. Dickenson has received a lead on Kyra! He thinks we can find her Kai!" Ray looked so happy, tears were even starting to form in his eyes.

"W-what? But how?" I was confused. How had we not found anything for seventeen years? What was this lead and how was it just coming up now?

"I don't know but we need to go! Kai we can finally find her! We're going to have our baby back!"

As I drove over I couldn't help but continue to ponder this mysterious lead and what it meant. Was this a trap? Was it a prank? Or did Voltaire's hiding place finally get exposed? I wanted to believe that we were truly finding our daughter but after so long, my hope had almost been diminished. I knew Ray was excited and I didn't want to dampen his spirits, but this all felt too good to be true.


	3. Places Not Searched

**Places Not Searched**

The BBA's head office had gotten revamped over the years but the exterior still looked that same. A tall skyscraper with glass windows and made of grey stone. It had been a while since I had been here but this was once a place I knew like the back of my hand. Just looking at the building brought back fond memories of training with my friends.

Ray and I walked the building towards Mr. Dickenson's office, him gripping my hand as we went along. I could tell how nervous he was just from how he was carrying himself. Normally Ray isn't very clingy towards me in public and walks with confidence. Today, although he is happy, he walks quite close to me, keeping a tight grip on my hand.

"Kai, how have they found information that we haven't already found? We've been searching for so long and exhausting all of the possibilities. How could they have found one that we haven't?" Ray sounded just as confused as I was. We had been going through so many options to find our daughter that it was a shock that someone other than us had found news.

"I'm not sure love. But let's hope that this is good news that will lead to her being back with us and not something that we will have to fight through." I sighed. The worst situation would be that they had found her with Voltaire and we were going to have to fight to get her back. I hoped it wouldn't have to come to that. I didn't think either Ray or I could handle anymore disappointment.

We entered Mr. Dickenson's office to see him and a social worker we had spoken to previously named Miyumi. We had hired her in the past year thinking that there could have been a possibility Kyra had been found and put into the foster system. Miyumi had searched through databases in Japan, Russia and a few places surrounding the two trying to find her but had come up with nothing. Due to that fact I was surprised to see her.

"Ah Ray and Kai! Please take a seat." Mr. Dickenson smiled, gesturing towards the two chairs beside Miyumi.

"Mr. Dickenson, do you really think you might have a lead on where she is?" Ray exclaimed, quickly taking a seat beside Miyumi.

"Yes. Actually, we have an exact address. It might actually come as a shock to the two of you." Mr. D explained.

"Where is she? Is she still with Voltaire?" I asked.

"Actually no. We are unsure on how but it seems she had actually broken free from Voltaire's custody about four years ago. Miyumi, can you explain a bit more of what you discovered?" Mr. Dickenson asked.

"Yes of course!" Miyumi turned her body to face us. "So Kai, you had asked me to look through databases to see if there was a possibility Kyra had ended up in the foster system. I had looked through the ones within Japan, Russia and a few other more remote places surrounding the two but ended up not finding any matches."

"Yes, I remember. What does that have to do with the current situation?" I questioned.

"Well what we didn't think of was checking other databases worldwide. I had forgotten that I had put out letter to other agencies, including the blood samples that the two of you had given, seeing if anyone could possibly have a match. From what you had told me I didn't think we would end up finding anything from this so I didn't look much further into it. That is, until I received an email yesterday from an agency in California." She explained.

"California? How would she have gotten there and with who?" I didn't understand. Was Voltaire holding her in the United States this entire time? Did she get there on her own?

"I am unsure. The only information I had gotten through this email was that it is in fact Kyra that they have in their files, where she is and who she is with. Her blood samples match perfectly with the ones the two of you had offered and the pictures they sent along are a perfect match for a child of yours. Would you like to see?" She asked, gesturing to the laptop that was on the desk.

"Yes please." Ray said almost immediately.

Miyumi opened the laptop, clicking a few keys until an email came up. She clicked the attachments to reveal pictures of a teenage girl with a slender figure, medium length raven hair, fair skin and warm burgundy eyes. In almost all the pictures she had the same scowl or blank resting face, until the last one where she had a bright, beautiful smile.

"Kai…she looks just like you." Ray said softly.

It was true. Although she had Ray's thick black hair, every other feature of hers was mine. From her resting face, to even the way she was positioned in the photos, it was obvious that she was my daughter.

"Where is she currently? Is she safe?" I asked, shifting my eyes from the photos to Miyumi.

"Yes she is very safe. She is currently living in Los Angeles with a man by the name of Justin Garraway. He has been fostering her for the past two years and been trying to track down any relatives of hers but hadn't thought of looking outside of the US until their agency had received my letter. He had gotten in contact with me through Kyra's social worker and has informed me that the two of you are more than welcome to get in contact with him to set up some sort of meeting. He seemed surprised that you two are her parents but I assume that is something you can discuss when there, as long as the details of how she got where she is." She explained.

"Who knew all we had to do was look outside of the main areas we were patrolling? Did he say anything about how soon we could meet?" I inquired.

"He gave me his number and said that any time the two of you are available you're more than welcome to call and set up a trip to California. He had mentioned there being a few things that the four of you would have to discuss but did not elude to what they were." She frowned. There was so much mystery surrounding this that I couldn't help but feel it was a trap. But Ray's reaction made it obvious we did not share the same views.

"Kai we finally have a solid lead! We need to go!" His eyes gleaming with excitement.

I turned to face Mr. Dickenson. "Thank you sir, and thank you Miyumi for bringing this to our attention. We'll let you know if we get any further information from these leads." With that I stood up, turning to walk out of the room.

With a puzzled look on his face, Ray stood up and followed me out of the room. "Kai? What's wrong? You don't seem excited."

"Ray, I know this is good news. This is the first real lead we have gotten in the past seventeen years. But does it not seem odd how little information is being left out? How did she get to the States? What details need to be discussed?" I wanted to be as excited as Ray but the pessimist in me couldn't help but question all of this.

"I know it seems odd. But how are we supposed to know if we don't look into it? Like you said, this is our first real lead in seventeen years. We've already missed so much of her life Kai. I can't handle missing any more." Ray looked up at me, tears filling his eyes.

I sighed. The amount that Ray's kitten eyes could talk me into was becoming too long of a list. "Okay. But we need to be careful about this. We don't know what we're walking into and I want to keep you safe Ray."

He smiled, taking my hand. "I know Kai. You have been keeping me safe for years. But now it's time to get our baby girl back and keep her safe."

I couldn't help but feel the love radiating off of Ray. The amount of compassion and love he held inside of him had always amazed me. I smiled back, squeezing Ray's hand. "Okay love, let's get our daughter back."


	4. Old Friends

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the positive response to this story! It's been a long time since I have written anything like this so I'm really excited to be back at it! I'm working quite a lot so I'm trying hard to continue to update frequently but if there's a bit of a pause between chapters it'll be cause I'm caught up with work! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!** ****

 **Old Friends**

Within hours of hearing the information Miyumi had passed onto us I had decided to do some digging into who the person our daughter was with was. Ray understood why I needed to do this but in his mind it was also putting more time between our reunion with Kyra.

Justin Garroway was the same age as us, was a registered foster parent, as well as a the manager of a Record company called Overboard Records. Any article his name was attached to was discussing new bands signed, albums being released, or new business ventures the company was going to take. Everything seemed pretty the same until Ray interrupted my scrolling to point at an article.

"Wait Kai, click on that one." He said, pointing at an article with the band name "Lost Intent" in the description and a few words highlighted. The words were names. Justin Garroway of course, as well as Kyra.

I clicked to find an article from a year ago. The first thing on it being a picture where the first face my eyes went to was a teenage girl with long black hair and a smirk on her face. Kyra. Surrounding her were four boys, all looking like they were in their late teens, and Justin behind them, a man with gelled back brunette hair and a smile that held pride.

" _Overboard Records has made a bold entrance to the music world by making their first band signed a rock band full of teenagers. Justin Garroway, CEO of the company, has just signed the band Lost Intent, made up of guitarists Tristan Daniels and Zane Lowe, bassist Alexander Mclean, drummer Jason Mahoney, and none other than Garroway's own foster daughter, Kyra Madden on lead vocals. Some are criticizing this announcement due to Madden's relation to Garroway, claiming this was not based on talent but from relationships. But Garroway defends his choices by stating 'This group of young adults has a powerful message and outstanding musicality to back it up. They deserve a platform to spread their message from. I believe in every one of these individuals and stand by my choice at making them Overboard Records first signed band.'"_

"This must be what he thinks we need to discuss. She has a life there." Ray sounded a bit hurt by this. I knew that in his mind, we would be bringing her here to Japan to live with us. To finally make the house we lived in feel like a home. He didn't expect her to have a life since we had both thought she would still be with my grandfather.

"Well, we will see what we can do when we get there. I've booked the flights. We leave in two days." I sighed, leaning back into my chair.

"Really? We're going?!" He turned to me with an eager smile.

"Yes. I just need to call Justin and work out the details of when we can meet them." Ray's response to this was to latch onto me, kissing me with the most passion I had felt from him in a long time.

"Kai, I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I knew you would find her. I knew you would bring her back into our lives." He whispered as I caressed his hair.

"It's okay, love. What's important is that we are getting to finally meet her and regardless of the outcome, she will be back in our lives." I whispered back.

"Wait, so you guys finally figured out where your daughter is?!" Tyson yelled.

I sighed. "Tyson, this is a restaurant. Please don't yell like you're at an amusement park." Ray and I had decided to get the team back together for lunch to tell them the big news. Well, Ray had decided. I just agreed since I knew he was excited to tell them and I knew we'd never hear the end of it from Tyson if we didn't tell him.

The team had come pretty far since our teenage years in the championship spotlight. Tyson and Hillary had finally realized that they both secretly had crushes on the other that came out as if they were bitter rivals. They had gotten married about four years after Kyra had gone missing. They also ended up having a son named Thomas who had basically become mini Tyson, giving the championship blader a taste of the torture he had put us through for years. Hillary had ended up working in interior design, while Tyson had followed in a similar path as Ray, coaching new BBA teams. More specifically, coaching The Bladebreakers 2.0, which consisted of Hillary and his son Thomas, age fourteen, Max's daughter Stella and son Matthew, age sixteen, and surprisingly, Kenny and Emily's son Victor, age thirteen. Ray and I both couldn't help but feel grief, knowing that if things had gone differently it most likely would've been Kyra as captain of this team.

Max after the championships had gotten into a bit of a rough patch. He had ended up accidentally getting a girl pregnant a year after we had Kyra and after she had given birth, she abandoned the kids in Max's care. Thus how twin siblings Stella and Matthew came into his life. Not surprisingly, Max had taken on the responsibility of the twins rather well and had decided to take ownership of his father's Beyblade shop, that way he could still be involved with something he loved but also be there for his kids.

Kenny and Emily, we had all been a little surprised when they had gotten together. Of course the team knew Kenny had a bit of a crush on her but to hear that he had asked her on a date on his own with no pressure from Tyson had been a huge milestone for him. The two had ended up getting closer while working under Max's mom at the New York BBA laboratory and ended up getting married, having Victor soon after. They had ended up moving back to Japan recently since they were needed on a project for the BBA offices here, but also because they knew Victor had a stronger determination to be a blader opposed to a researcher like his parents and thought being with the Blade Breakers would help that. I don't think either of them expected him to become a permanent member, but they were happy nonetheless.

The team had been extremely supportive of Ray and I over the past seventeen years, especially when him and I had been having rough patches. They were as invested in finding Kyra as we were so it made sense to tell them our findings.

"So where is she?" Max asked. "She isn't still with your grandfather, is she?"

I shook my head. "No, she's safe thankfully. She's in California. We're not really sure how she got to the States. It could've been because Voltaire went there, could be she just escaped some how. But she's safe. She has a foster father who is taking care of her. He's the one who contacted Mr. Dickenson to contact us."

"Weird she got so far. Did you guys get any other information?" Hillary inquired.

"Not from what Mr. Dickenson had found out. But Kai had done some research online about the foster father and found out he owns a record company. Apparently Kyra is in a band that is signed to it." Ray explained. "Oh! We also got to see pictures!"

"Let us see!" Tyson exclaimed.

Ray laid the file Miyumi had given us on the table, spreading out the few pictures we had of our daughter.

Hillary, Max, Tyson and Kenny all looked eagerly at them, looking almost excited as Ray had when he had seen them.

"Kai, she is like a clone of you with Ray's hair." Tyson stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Not a clone."

"Pretty spot on actually. Even has your scowl and smirk. If it wasn't for the hair she could be the female version of you." Max agreed.

"There are remarkable similarities. She could very well be a Kai clone if we had that kind of technology." Kenny pondered.

"Guys she's our daughter, not a clone." I groaned.

Ray laughed at the team's discussion. "You have to admit Kai, she does resemble you a lot. I'm curious to see if her personality will resemble you too."

I looked over at Ray. My kind and loyal Ray. "I really hope it doesn't. Your personality is too perfect not to be passed on. I hoped she'd be just like you…"

Ray's cheeks flushed red at the compliment. "Kai!"

Tyson and Max both made gagging noises.

"Eww you guys are killing us with the romantic crap." Tyson teased.

Even though so much had changed for the five of us, our group dynamic was still the same and that was something I was grateful for. I never really expressed it to anyone accept for Ray, but growing up it was rare I had close friends. The only friends I had were the guys from the Demolition Boys and even then, the five of us weren't necessarily the most normal people so we didn't have the most picture perfect friendship. The Blade Breakers were different. They had known how to be friends before hand and ended up teaching me along the way. I probably wouldn't have had majority of the things I have now if it wasn't for their influence.

"So when are you guys going to meet her officially?" Hillary asked.

"Hopefully in two days. That's when our flight is at least." Ray told her.

"I'm so excited for you guys! You'll have to send us updates and let us know when you're bringing her home so we can plan something for her!" Hillary squealed.

The only thing was, I didn't even know if we'd be bringing her home. If she already had a life in California, what right did we have to pull her away from that? And would she let us take her away from that?

 **Get ready for next chapter where we finally meet Kyra! Will Ray and Kai bond with their daughter? Will Kyra accept her parents into her life? You'll find out next time!**


	5. California

**California**

We were about a half hour from landing in Los Angeles and I could tell Ray was nervous. Although neither of us were extremely talkative people, especially compared to our friends, he had been rather quite the entire eleven hour flight. I'd expected some kind of discussion of what might happen but he had either been absorbed in the book he was reading or was starring vacantly out the plane window.

"Ray? You've been rather quiet." It sounded a bit weird coming from me, especially since I was normally the silent type.

"I've just been thinking a lot. Worrying a lot. What if this doesn't go well? What if we've lost our shot at a relationship with her?" His golden eyes showcased his fear more than his words did.

"We just have to try the best we can. We don't really know what she's been through, what her life is like now. We'll just have to access and then act based on that." I answered.

Ray nodded. "I hope she'll like us."

"Without a doubt she'll like you, love." I reassured him.

"You don't think she'll like you?" Ray raised his brows in surprise.

"I don't think I'm really the parent type. Being loving, compassionate, tender. That's all you Ray. I'm good at leadership, business and being in authority. If anything I'd just be good at giving out punishments." I sighed. These were the thoughts I'd had when Ray had been pregnant as well. I never really had any parents to look up to since mine had passed when I was young and I was raised by Voltaire and the Abbey. The most I knew about love came from my love for Ray, which was completely different than loving and raising a child.

"I think you also forget that you are protective, loyal and can actually be pretty compassionate when you want to be. Don't sell yourself short Kai. You have a lot of qualities that are great for a parent to have. You just don't know it yet." He smiled, squeezing my hand.

Before we knew it we had landed at LAX and were getting in a car that Justin had sent for us. The plan was to meet with him at the record company's office hat apparently doubled as a recording and practice space. Justin had informed us that Kyra would most likely be there, which meant we were most likely meeting her today.

To say the two of us were nervous about meeting our teenage daughter would be an understatement. Ray had kept a tight clutch on my hand the whole time and although it wasn't a good habit of mine, I was really craving a cigarette. I had picked up smoking at a young age and it became something that helped my nerves in times of extreme emotion. It one of the only things Ray disliked about me so I tried to keep that vice as far away from him as possible.

When we arrived we were surprised to see Justin standing in front of the building, awaiting our arrival. He was relatively tall, definitely over 6 feet, but around the same height as me. He had his brunette hair gelled back like he had in photos and was wearing a rather plain formal outfit of black dress pants and a pale blue dress shirt.

He greeted us both with a smile and firm hand shake. "Mr and Mr. Hiwatari! It's a pleasure!"

"Um, actually I still go by Ray Kon…" Ray mumbled. He always felt awkward when people addressed him by my last name since we were still unmarried. We'd been living together for almost twenty years but it was something we didn't feel comfortable doing without Kyra in our lives. We'd vowed the only time we'd get married was when she was under our roof yet again.

"Oh, my apologies. Mr. Kon then, very pleased to meet you. Welcome both of you to Los Angeles! Follow this way and we can step inside out of this muggy heat." He gestured to the glass front doors, holding them open as we walked inside.

The minute we walked in I couldn't help but notice all the photos and awards lining the hall up to Justin's office. Gold records, awards from different music award shows, pictures of all the bands that had been signed. The closer to Justin's office we got, the more the photos and awards began to reflect Kyra and her band's accomplishments. Their signing, concerts they had done, awards they had received. In almost every single photo Kyra was doing the same smirk, one Tyson had deemed the Kai smirk.

"Please, take a seat." He said as we walked into the office, gesturing at the two chairs in front of the desk.

The two of us sat down, watching as Justin took a seat and reached for some files from his desk drawer.

"So I guess I should start with Kyra's current life and how she got into my care and then we can work backwards from there. Unfortunately her past before me is a bit blurry, even in the paperwork." Justin sighed.

"That's alright. Please, just tell us as much as you know." Ray encouraged.

"I've had Kyra in my care since a little after she turned fifteen. So around…" He thought.

"May fifteen two years ago?" Ray asked. He had her birth date and time memorized. May fifteen at 1:30pm.

"Yes exactly. She was in another foster home at the time but it wasn't a good one. A lot of negligence on their part but a bit of it was from Kyra acting out as well. Since getting into the system she's had a bad history with authority, not getting along with other foster siblings, running away." He explained.

"At that time I was just a higher up in another record company and was in charge of finding new acts. I had stumbled upon the guys in Lost Intent at that time and was working with them to try and get them signed. The problem was that the label wasn't really interested and wanted some sort of addition to make the band more interesting. Jason, the drummer, and Tristan, the lead guitarist, were in eleventh grade at the time and were going to the same school as Kyra. I guess one of them had heard her singing on her own in the choir room and basically dragged her back to the studio to try and show everyone how good she was. She refused to sing but still came back to the studio with them each day when they asked. Soon she sang for them and became a member of the band. I didn't really know the extent of her situation until there was a time she stopped showing up and when she came back after a week of being gone she had a black eye." He shook his head.

"From where? The foster family?" I asked.

"Unfortunately. Seemed the dad had a temper and Kyra crossed it. I took it upon myself to intervene and got the family's foster license taken away. What I didn't realize by doing that would mean that Kyra would be moved again. Without really thinking I offered her to stay with me, got my foster license, and she's been living with me ever since. Now she's in grade twelve, obviously signed to my label with the band and still living with me, and pretty happy overall. Even been in a relationship with the guitarist Tristan for about a year now. He's honestly one of the reasons she really opened up to any of us. The personality shift from how she was when I met her and how she is now is incredible." He smiled.

"What was she like before?" Ray inquired.

"Before she was very anti-social. Wouldn't speak unless spoken to, always looked either very melancholy or pissed at the world. She would always start things in her previous foster homes as an effort to leave once people started to get close. Just very reckless and lost. Since being here she's become more open to people loving her and wanting to be close to her. Still pretty sarcastic and can be anti-social if annoyed enough, but it's obvious that she loves those around her in her own way." He explained.

Ray laughed and looked over at me. "Sounds like someone I know."

I smirked and shook my head. "Just when I was hoping she only got my looks."

Justin smiled. "I was thinking she resembles you quite a lot. Even the smirk. That's her signature look."

"So I am confused. You said that her past, even within the paper work isn't very clear. Does it say in there how she got to the States? Or if she has always been a citizen here? We were under the impression that she would've been in either Russia or Japan, not in the States." I questioned.

"That's one of the mysterious things. As far as we know of, Kyra did not exist in the United States before the age of thirteen. Just after she turned thirteen it seems she was put into the system and in her first home as Kyra Madden. I've looked within her file and in the data bases I have access to, but as of five years ago there was no trace of Kyra Madden existing. Even after finding the two of you I searched her under both of your last names and there's nothing. It's as if she randomly just was put into this system and country out of no where." He shook his head, showing his confusion.

Just as he finished speaking, loud music began to play down the hallway. You could almost feel the drum beat through the floor.

"You'd think we wouldn't have sound proof rooms by how loud they play. Sounds like they're all back in the studio for the evening. Would the two of you like to see them rehearse?" Justin asked.

"Of course! But, shouldn't we get to meet Kyra first? I mean, wouldn't she be wanting to meet us before we go in and meet her band mates?" Ray asked.

"Right, that's the thing I forgot to mention. She doesn't know I've been searching for you two." Justin sighed.

 **Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to churn out. Was a bit stuck with ideas and I feel like this chapter was still a bit rushed so I'm welcome to suggestions on changes or any ideas for future chapters! I have a general idea of how I want this story to go but would like some ideas of what you guys would like to happen! Especially looking to develop Kai and Kyra's relationship once she is fully introduced in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	6. Lost Pieces

**Welcome back everyone! So this will be the last chapter that is only in Kai's point of view. The next one we will start to learn more about Kyra as we switch into her point of view surrounding the situation. Also when it comes to songs if I decide to include them for the band a lot of them will be by artists from today that I feel fit the vibe of what I'm going for for the band, along with the personality of Kyra. For this chapter I used "Castle" by Halsey. I do not own copywrites to any of the songs used in any chapters.**

 **Lost Pieces**

"What do you mean she doesn't know you've been looking for us?" I demanded. We had been under the impression that Kyra had wanted to find us this whole time.

Justin sighed. "In the beginning we were trying to track down any living members of Kyra's family for her to stay with. We had tried to ask her where she had come from, who she had been with before or just any information about her previous life in general but she had refused to tell us anything. She kept telling us to stop trying because we wouldn't find anything. But even though she had told us not to I still wanted to at least try to find something or someone. She deserves to have a true family."

"So she hasn't disclosed anything about her past or where she came from?" Ray asked.

"No. I just know about her previous foster homes from her files but her life before she was thirteen is unknown to me." He said.

Now I was curious. I know I was secretive with my past when I had been tied up in my grandfather's plans but to not tell anyone? It must be something bad for her to keep it only to herself.

"Well, let's just bring you guys in for now. Once the practice is over I'm going to bring her into the office so she can meet you guys and hopefully she will want to talk." Justin stood up and opened the door to lead us to the practice room.

The two of us followed Justin towards the loud drumbeats once we got to a room with a large glass window showing us the contents of the room. Inside were multiple speakers, lights, guitars and two computers. The five members of Lost Intent were all inside. The drummer, Jason, playing as the four others set things up.

That's when my eyes locked on her. Kyra. She was taller, around 5'7, standing tall beside the boy that Justin had said was her boyfriend, Tristan. She was dressed in all black. A leather jacket, black jeans and black combat boots. She smirked as Tristan spoke to her, his hand holding hers as everyone else was setting up. She then turned, letting go of his hand to hold the microphone that was in the middle of the room.

"Alright boys, how about we actually start rehearsal instead of fucking around?" Her voice was rough but still feminine.

An older boy who I remembered to be Zane stepped up to his mic. "How about we start with Castle?"

The five of them nodded and murmured before Jason started with another drumbeat. Zane went up to a piano and began to play synth like noises along as Alexander joined on bass.

As the song went along I could instantly tell it was possibly something Kyra had written about her time with Voltaire. From lines like "There's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean" to "All these minutes passing, sick of feeling used" it almost seemed like a recap of what could have happened to her with him.

"This song sounds like a story." Ray commented.

Justin smiled. "That's because it probably is. Kyra and Zane are normally the writers of each song. The other guys have input as well, but Kyra writes almost all the lyrics while Zane writes the instrumental. Kyra writes a lot of these amazing story telling songs and it's hard to figure out whether this is from a real place or a fictional one. Regardless, some of the things we've learned about her have come from the music they write."

After about an hour the five of them finished up and started to put away the gear.

"That's a wrap folks!" Jason yelled as he began to hit the drums wildly.

Justin shook his head and walked into the room, leading us in as well. "Jason, we have already had one noise complaint this month because of you. Please do not make it another one. They said they'd call the police next time."

Jason grinned and hit the cymbal. "Hey I said to pick a place farther away from the city but you didn't go for it. That is your punishment."

"Hey he's right Jason. More noise complaints means no more practice. We're getting a bigger place soon so let's just keep us in the neighbors good books until then." Kyra stated.

She was about to turn to talk to Tristan before Justin spoke up.

"Kyra? Could I possibly have you come into my office for a meeting? I have two people I'd like you to meet." He said, motioning to Ray and I.

Kyra looked over at us with analyzing eyes. She stood there for a moment before she nodded. "Sure." She looked back at Tristan. "Just hang out with Jason for a bit, I'll come back when I'm finished."

Tristan nodded and kissed her cheek before she walked over to start following Justin.

The four of us went into what looked to be a conference room. It was rather spacious with a glass ceiling to let in sunlight and a large rectangular table with a bunch of chairs in the middle of the room. Ray and I sat together on one side as Kyra took a seat across from us but beside Justin.

"So what is this about?" She asked, getting straight to the point. Another characteristic similar to me.

"Well, you may be mad at me for this one." Justin stammered. It was obvious he was trying to stall getting to this introduction. I would feel the same way if I had a girl with a menacing glare starring at me.

"Just spit it out Justin. I won't be that mad. You always expect the worst." She rolled her eyes.

"So although you told me not to I've been trying to track down some of your family and it turns out I was successful. Kyra, these are your fathers. Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon." Justin gestured to each of us as he said our names.

I looked over at Ray as he smiled at Kyra. The love in his eyes was visible as he looked at her. This was the moment he had been waiting for for seventeen years. "It's nice to finally meet you Kyra. We've been searching for so long!" He said.

I looked over at Kyra to see a blank look on her face. That blank look soon turned into a look of angry confusion.

"No. This is a mistake. You've found the wrong people." She said this mostly while starring at me. She looked angry but in her eyes I could see tears starting to form.

"Kyra just hear them out." Justin insisted.

"No. I didn't want this. I told you I didn't want this. I told you not to go searching yet you brought them here anyways. I'm done. I'm done with this." She snarled as she stood up and started to walk out.

"Kyra get back here!" Justin yelled, only to be responded to by Kyra slamming the door.

He got up, starting to go after her so the two of us followed. We ran outside to see her getting into a black truck with Tristan in the drivers seat, lighting a cigarette as the two of them drove away.

"Well, that couldn't have gone worse." Ray whispered in sadness.


	7. Dead Flowers

**Welcome to chapter seven! This will be the first chapter that is entirely in Kyra's point of view. I'm not sure how well I did on it but I look forward to hopefully reading reviews! Kyra is a complex character with a lot of baggage so more about her back story will emerge in the coming chapters. After this one I plan to switch between Kai and Kyra's points of view every other chapter unless it hits a story line where one needs to be focused on more.**

Dead Flowers

My mind was racing a million miles a minute. The previous events just kept running through my head. Justin, the conference table, my parents. Most of all the one I never thought I would meet. Kai. The person I had been told was dead my entire thirteen years with Voltaire.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Tristan asked, gazing at me quickly before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Just keep driving." I sighed, taking another drag from my cigarette.

This was just going to start another uncomfortable conversation between Tristan and I. We'd only been dating for a year but he had been interested in me since a few weeks after we had met. He had been trying to get me to open up to him about my past for so long and I just kept dodging it, knowing that if I mentioned it to him that it would no longer be something I could run away from. I loved him more than I had ever loved any person in my life, but my past was just one thing I could not dive into yet. I didn't want to stop running just yet.

Currently we were driving towards Tristan and Jason's apartment they shared closer to Berkeley, where they both were in their first year of university. Even though the band was doing fairly well, the two of them valued education and wanted something to fall back on. Jason was majoring in Media Studies so he could follow his passion for photography and video, while Tristan was majoring in Business and minoring in Music, thinking of possibly following in Justin's footsteps of managing talent when he didn't want to perform anymore. The two of them living together not only meant they were closer to the university which made things easier, but it also meant in situations like this where I was too mad at Justin to go home, I was able to just stay at Tristan's.

We pulled into the building's parking lot as I was taking the last few drags from my flickering cigarette.

"You should really quit that you know." Tristan nudged my arm.

"I'll quit when you quit." I nudged back. Tristan, Jason and I all smoked and even though we all joked with the others that we should quit, we knew it would never happen since the other probably wouldn't. It had originally been an inside joke between Tristan and I, but now evolved to the three of us.

The minute we got into the apartment I went straight for the fridge to find the bottle of vodka I kept stored in there. I quickly poured it over a glass of ice and downed it within seconds. I hadn't drank in a while, but I felt the need to numb the emotions I was feeling in any way I possibly could. Alcohol was just the closest thing to me.

"So by that I'm assuming it was a rough meeting? Who were those guys anyways?" Jason asked. He was in his normal position, on the couch and about to start hitting a bong. It was never evident from how hyper and active he always was, but Jason was probably the biggest stoner I'd ever met in my life. Thankfully he never let it cloud over his responsibilities, but almost every time I came in the apartment he was about to smoke.

"Nobody. I'd rather not talk about it." I mumbled as I poured myself another glass.

"Same as usual. 'I'm Kyra, I never tell anyone about me or my feelings. Grump, grump.'" Jason mocked. Although he was one of my best friends, Jason could be a pain in the ass when it came to feelings. Since he was so open, he never understood why I was so reserved.

Tristan came over and put his arm around me as I continued to sip my second drink. "Seriously babe. What's wrong? We want to help."

I finished my drink, looking him straight in his ocean blue eyes with a smirk. "Well you can help by finishing this bottle with me and having a blast of a night then."

Jason stood up, holding his bong in the air. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Party! Party!"

Tristan stared at me, knowing this was out of character for me. He knew I was just trying to distract him from how I was really feeling. But he smiled and went along with it anyways. He took out two shot glasses and poured one for each of us. "I guess we're going to be having some fun tonight then."

The night ended up progressing with the rest of the band, as well as Jason's girlfriend Lexi coming over to drink and smoke the night away. To say everyone was shocked at me being so into the festivities was an understatement. Normally I was the one discouraging parties, insisting that we use our free time to better the band and focus on the music. But tonight I was trying to escape the memories of my past and drinking as much as possible while listening to my friends babble on about trivial things was keeping my mind occupied.

By the end of the night I was having difficulties even standing up. As our friends left one by one, I tried to get up to go get ready for bed in Tristan's room only to buckle and almost fall on the floor before Tristan caught me.

"Woah Kyra. How much did you drink?" His face full of concern as he held me close.

"That." I pointed to the empty vodka bottle and a beer that sat next to it. Heavy, sloppy drinking was not my thing so the minute Tristan saw he scooped me up in a bridal carry and started bringing me to his room.

"What? You guys ending the party already?" Jason asked as he sat beside Lexi, lighting yet another bowl.

"Sorry man. We just have to be alone for a bit." Tristan said as we went into the room, kicking the door shut behind him.

I could hear Jason whistling suggestively outside the door but I knew Tristan was bringing me in here for a different reason.

He laid me on the bed, helping me change out of my clothes into a tshirt of his to use as pajamas. He then laid beside me, his face close to mine. "So what happened? Why did you drink so much you can't even walk? This isn't you Kyra. I know something is wrong."

And that's when my mind began churning again. My great grandfather, the Abbey, the torture and all the foster homes that happened after. All the memories came flooding back to the point where I got so overwhelmed that I couldn't tell that I had started crying and shaking in Tristan's arms.

The next thing I knew he was holding me close to him, shushing me and comforting me as I sobbed. I couldn't tell if I was sobbing because I had just met the parents that had been kept from me my whole life, the fact that my past had come up again to haunt me, or the fact that everything I knew was a lie.

Any time I had ever brought up my parents to my great grandfather he had always told me that my father was dead and my mother was just some person my father had gotten pregnant and who had abandoned him. He had told me my father had died in a fire when I was a baby and that was why I was with him. He told me he was my only living family. I had never thought twice about seeing if this was true or not. By the time I was taken away from him and the Abbey I was more concerned with surviving than finding a family.

It wasn't until Justin had started fostering me that the idea of a blood related family had even crossed my mind. By fifteen, I was so done with moving from foster home to foster home that I just didn't want to look anymore. I was going to be out of the system in three years and I secretly was hoping that if anything, Justin would adopt me. But he had just continued looking. It wasn't till last year when I had finally had enough of Justin talking about finding the family I knew didn't exist that I told him to stop looking. I had been under the impression that he had followed through with my request, only to find out he had gone behind my back.

As Tristan fell asleep embracing me, my mind wandered to the two people I had seen today. My parents. Kai and Ray. I wasn't completely sure how Ray came into the picture but I knew for a fact Kai was my father. His two toned hair was similar to Voltaire's but everything else about him was like me. From his eye colour to his facial structure, even his resting face. I was a spitting image of him. The hurt I had felt earlier slowly began to turn into a longing of connection. Something I had not felt for anyone except Tristan and Justin. Something I was terrified of ever feeling for anyone else.

The next morning was rough. My eyes burned, my stomach felt horrible and my head felt like someone had hit it with a jack hammer repeatedly.

"Why did you let me drink so much last night? I feel like shit." I complained with my head resting against the window of Tristan's truck. He'd insisted on driving me home the next morning to make sure I was going to fix things with Justin.

"Hey, you know that even if I tried you wouldn't have stopped. You act like I am able to have jurisdiction over you. By the way, if you're going to throw up, please do it in the garbage bag I have provided in the glove department." He grinned.

"You're a dick. Caring more about the truck than me." I pouted. Hung over Kyra was very needy and whiny, which Tristan loved compared to the usual version of me that acted like I never needed help.

He laughed. "I can't feel much sympathy when you were the one who thought it was a great idea to down a bottle of vodka."

As we pulled up in front the of the condo that Justin and I shared, Tristan took my hand and looked directly at me. "Listen, I don't know what happened but I know you care about Justin enough to not let some fight ruin things. So try and look at least a bit more put together than you do right now and apologize for whatever happened."

"I can't. He needs to apologize to me. I can't tell you what happened, but I can tell you that he lost some of my trust yesterday." I frowned.

Tristan put his hand on my arm, running his thumb along the beat up leather of my jacket. "No offence, but it never really seemed like he had your trust in the first place. If he knows nothing about your past or what has made you who you are, how can you really say that you trust him?"

I sighed and shook my head. As usual Tristan was right. "Fine. I hate how you're always right. Why do you have to be so smart?"

He grinned. "There's a reason I'm two years older than you. Now go in there and make up.

As I walked into the condo I could feel something was off. It was nine in the morning on a Saturday and the house smelt like coffee and breakfast when normally, Justin was rarely ever up and going till eleven. I turned into the kitchen to see Justin standing in front of the kitchen's island where Ray and Kai were seated.

He looked up to see me, a mix of concern and anger flashing through his eyes. "Where were you? Why didn't you answer any of my texts or calls? You can't disappear like that!"

Seeing that Justin had invited Ray and Kai into our home when it was obvious that I was upset about meeting them just sent me over the edge. I knew it was wrong but my anger just lashed out. "I was out. You don't seem to feel the need to inform me about your decisions." I motioned to Ray and Kai, who both looked very uncomfortable by the two of us yelling, "So why the hell should I have to tell you about mine?"

Justin starred at me. "Why are you acting like this? This is not you. You haven't self destructed like this since before you moved here. I know you're hung over. Tristan texted me back yesterday unlike you. Why are you so against meeting your parents?" I could see Ray and Kai looking at me curious as well. I knew it wasn't their fault but I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Because up until just yesterday I thought they were dead!" I screamed, feeling the tears start again.

The three of them just looked at me in shock. Before Justin could make a move towards me I ran up to my room, slamming and locking the door before anyone could see me breakdown.

 **So there is our introduction to Kyra 'Madden' Hiwatari! How did you guys like her? Let me know in reviews.**


	8. Connections

**New chapter! Back to Kai's point of view for this one and it's a bit longer so hopefully everyone will enjoy!**

Connections

"Because up until just yesterday I thought they were dead!" Kyra screamed with tears welling up in her eyes.

Before Justin could move closer to her she sprinted over to the set of stairs, running up to what was probably her room, slamming a door once up there.

Stunned, I looked at Ray and Justin to see the damage of the recent fight. Justin stood shaking his head with a hand covering his eyes, while Ray was trying to fight off tears. I brushed my thumb against his forearm, trying to signal that I was here from him which received a heartfelt hand grab in return.

"I'm so sorry about that you two. I honestly had no clue if she even knew about any blood relatives, nor did I know that she was under the impression her parents had passed. I feel so bad for putting all of you through this." Justin frowned.

Ray smiled. "It's fine. You wouldn't have been able to know if she wasn't open to sharing with you. If anything it's out in the open now and hopefully we'll all be able to move forward after she gets over the initial shock."

Justin nodded. "I'm hoping she'll become more open to the idea of having a relationship with the two of you. She needs family whether she's aware of it or not."

"So what should we move forward now?" I asked. I didn't want to push Kyra but we only had so long that we could stay in California before I had to get back to my business and do my work in person.

"Well right now Kyra is devastated. She's angry and upset and when she's like this the best thing to do is just to leave her for the day until she cools off. Once she's ready she'll come to us. This usually happens by dinnertime so if anything the three of us can have a nice meal down here and we'll see if she decides to join. If not, I'll have to intervene. But till then, the two of you are more than welcome to use the pool, any of the electronics in the house, stay in your guest room or if you guys want to go out I can call a driver to bring you anywhere." Justin explained.

"I think we'll just wait it out in our room if that's alright?" Ray asked. I could tell he just wanted the two of us to be alone to give him some comfort after the explosive fight.

Justin nodded. "I'll be in my study at the end of the hall taking care of some business for the record company if either of you need anything."

The two of us sat in the guest room Justin had offered us, Ray absentmindedly starring at the television that was playing some random cooking show while I sat on the bed with my laptop, trying my best to focus on the spread sheets for the current quarter of Hiwatari Enterprises.

The two of us were confused by the information we had just learned. Kyra had thought she didn't have parents all of these years. She had been told we were dead. Most likely by Voltaire as a way to keep her under his thumb and not have her go looking for us. But why had she never found out the truth afterwards?

It wasn't till dinner that we saw Kyra again. Ray had decided to be polite and offer to help Justin cook dinner, making a rich fettuccini alfredo which according to Justin was Kyra's favourite dish. As the three of us sat down to eat, she emerged from upstairs looking more put together than she had in the morning. Her hair was damp, showing she had obviously showered and she had changed from yesterday's clothes into a loose fitting black dress with a high neckline and the same pair of black combat boots from the day before.

Her face held a melancholy look as she walked up to the table and laid eyes on Justin. "I'm sorry for what I said. It was out of line."

Justin smiled and nodded. "It's okay. I understand you felt hurt because I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry for going behind your back but I know Ray and Kai really want to reconnect with you and I think it would be good for you as well. I don't know what happened in your past, but you deserve a better future with a family. Can you at least try to be open to the idea?"

Her eyes shifted from Justin to the two of us, her gaze halting on me. "Okay." She sat beside Justin and across from me and began eating from the plate Justin had set out for her.

The dinner went rather smoothly, Justin and Ray holding up majority of the conversation while I added talking points every once and a while and Kyra quietly observed. I could tell Ray wanted to reach out and start conversation with her but was holding back out of fear of pushing her too soon.

At the end of the dinner Kyra stood up, looking like she was going to go back to her room but looked at the two of us first. "I apologize for my first impression. This is just hard to get a grip of and I need time to figure it out."

Ray smiled at her and nodded. "We understand. Take all the time you need. We're here to get to know you so feel free to talk to us whenever you feel comfortable."

She nodded before striding back up to her room.

"See? She just needed some time. Hopefully this will mean she might start opening up to you guys sooner or later." Justin remarked.

As the night went on, Ray and I retired once again to our guest room. Ray quickly fell into a deep sleep while I continued to lay awake beside him, unable to quiet my mind that was racing. There were so many things I was questioning about Kyra's past that I was eager to know. Was she raised the same way I was or worse? How did she get here? Why did she think we were dead?

Getting frustrated with my lack of sleep I decided to take a walk outside to investigate the pool Justin had mentioned earlier. I walked outside to feel a cool night breeze hit my skin, a nice change compared to the humidity we had been experiencing since Ray and I had gotten here. It would've been a perfect night to sit outside and smoke a cigarette.

Just as I thought that I inhaled to smell a mix of cigarette smoke and what seemed to be marijuana. I looked over to the other end of the pool to see Kyra, now in a loose black sweatshirt and grey sweat pants, sitting on a chair by the edge of the pool with a cigarette between her lips and what looked to be a bong in between her legs. The sight surprised me but I decided to approach her anyways, curious if she would interact with me when her inhibitions were down.

"You're up late." I commented as I approached her.

Her crimson eyes met mine, presenting a new look that I had not seen from her before. Vulnerability. "The same could be said for you. What brings you out?"

"Couldn't sleep. How about you?" I asked, watching as she took a deep inhale from her cigarette.

"Same, but was also craving a smoke and a toke. Sorry if this seems weird. Not something I engage in frequently." She responded, gesturing to the bong.

I nodded. I couldn't say I was totally impressed with some of the habits my daughter seemed to have, but I could tell she was trying to cope. "Mind if I sit?"

She shook her head, pointing to the chair beside her. "Be my guest. Want a cigarette?" She asked, holding out her pack with her free hand.

I gladly accepted, my body needing the nicotine to calm me down after the past few days. "And this is not something I engage in frequently. Don't tell Ray though. He's not the biggest fan of my smoking habit."

She smirked. "So obviously I am your kid. I mean, I look just like you. But where does he fit in?"

I laughed a genuine laugh for the first time in years. "That's the question on your mind? Did you not know about him to begin with?"

Her face turned serious. "Actually, no. I was told I had a mother who had abandoned us and you died in a fire. I was lead to believe I had a mother somewhere out there."

I could tell this was the first time she had ever spoken to someone about her past by the tears that began to well up in her eyes. She quickly blinked them away as she lowered her mouth to the lip of the bong.

"Well, to answer your question Ray was the one who gave birth to you. He's your father by blood, as am I." I explained.

After blowing out a haze of smoke she starred at me in disbelief. "That's not true. That's impossible."

"Not if you're a neko-jin it's not. I'll let Ray explain that more though." I smiled.

"Wow. My whole idea of my family has been flipped in one day." She sighed.

I had planned to wait but my curiosity had gotten the best of me. "What happened to you? Where did he take you?"

Her eyes flashed with pain with even my eluding to my grandfather. "Russia." She responded.

"We had searched Russia extensively. We never found any trace of you or him." I commented in confusion.

"He took us off the grid. Changed our identities, stayed in a remote location of Russia. He constructed it so I never had to leave the estate that he owned. I had tutors for my schooling and up until the age of ten that's all I ever knew. Till I came of age to beyblade that is." She sighed, leaning down to take another hit.

I thought for a moment but decided to take the chance. "It's okay if it's too hard to talk about, but what happened after that? What happened that ended up with you here out of his hands?"

She looked at me then looked away at the pool, closing her eyes for a second before turning her focus back to me. "The three most torturous years of my life. At first I thought I was just finally receiving my beyblading training and I was ecstatic. That was until I overheard a conversation between Voltaire and Boris at the estate. I heard how they wanted me to use Black Dranzer, how they wanted to destroy everyone and everything in their path to true power and how I was the only one who could do it. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just wanted to blade. So I tried to run that night."

"I'm assuming you didn't make it far?" I frowned.

She shook her head. "No. His security caught me before I even made it off the grounds. That was when he changed my location from the estate to the Abbey. I was locked up in a cell like room, only allowed out to train and go under their experiments to make me stronger. I tried to refuse but if I wouldn't train they would torture me in any way possible until I did. That's how I got all these." She rolled up her sleeved to reveal burn marks and healed cuts. "Everyone else has been lead to believe they're self harm scars. But now only you and I know the truth."

I didn't know if it was the right thing for me to do but my automatic instinct lead to me putting my hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. I should've done more to prevent all of this from happening."

She looked at me, trying to blink back the tears that were trying to form in her eyes. "Well I made it out. At thirteen I devised a break out plan and used Black Dranzer to do it. Set fire to the whole Abbey. It got the attention of the authorities and they figured out what had happened to all of us after they put out the fire. By the time they had round up all the other kids that had been held captive there Voltaire and Boris had fled. They knew I was the one they wanted to get back the most so they ended up relocating me to the States. Ended up going through a few foster homes before I landed with Justin. I thought this was my final landing place. That is until Justin brought you two into the mix. Now I'm more confused than I have been since before I lived here."

I shook my head, keeping my hand on her shoulder. "Ray and I understand this is probably hard to grasp. But we've been searching for you since the day you were taken from us. I know Ray will want you to come home with us, but I just want any kind of connection I can get with you. You're our daughter. We want to get to know you and have a place in your life. He stole so much time from us, we just want to take advantage of the time we have left."

To my surprise she leaned over and hugged me. I paused for a minute before wrapping my arms around her and squeezing back. For the first time in seventeen years I could feel what Ray had been talking about. The parental instinct, the unconditional love. This was my daughter and I didn't know until now how empty my life felt without her in it.

After a couple minutes of the two of us just sitting in silence she stood up, her cigarettes and bong in either hand and yawned. "Well we should probably go to sleep. If Justin catches me out here smoking this late he'll have my head."

I smirked. "Probably same with me and Ray. Thank you for opening up to me though. You didn't have to do that."

She nodded and gave me a genuine smile. "I know, but I wanted to."

I went back up to Ray and I's guest room, rejoining my lover as he laid sound asleep in our bed. I wrapped my arms around him and for the first night in seventeen years, I had a calm and stress free night sleep.

 **So now we have a bit of insight to Kyra's backstory! How will Ray take finding out? Will Kyra and Kai continue to bond and how will everyone in Kyra's life take the news of her lost parents?**


	9. Breaking Barriers

**It's been a while since I have updated this one! I was having a bit of trouble writing this chapter and although I don't think it's my best one, I'm hoping this will make a transition to plot line I'm working towards for this story. Hope you enjoy!**

Breaking Down Barriers

Waking up the next morning felt strange. I was now connected to two people I thought I would never have the chance to meet, my parents. Sure it wasn't how I thought it would be, having two dads instead of just a mom somewhere out there, but it was still something I was curious in testing the waters of. Growing up without any parents, I had always wondered what it would be like to have one and now was my chance.

After my conversation with Kai I felt a bit more open to the idea of letting new people into my life and decided to try to be as transparent as I could, opposed to putting up walls like I had been doing since leaving the Abbey. I had woken up at eight AM, surprisingly early for me for a Sunday, so I decided to make breakfast as an attempt to make things up to Justin for my cold behaviour and make Ray and Kai feel welcome.

I threw on an old Metallica tank top with some ripped up black jeans, making my way to the kitchen to start on making my breakfast specialty, pancakes. For someone who was barely given the opportunity until a few years ago, I was a pretty good cook when I wanted to be.

As I got all of my ingredients mixed together I heard light steps coming towards me. I turned around to see Ray, hair in a low ponytail instead of the bind I'd seen him in the past few days but still wearing what looked like traditional Chinese attire.

He looked at me a bit weary. "Sorry if I disturbed you. I can leave if you'd like."

I shook my head. "No it's fine. It's a free kitchen after all."

He laughed, coming closer to my workstation. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes. Thought it would be a good apology to Justin and maybe something everyone would like." I responded as I whisked the ingredients together.

"Would you mind if I help? I enjoy cooking quite a bit and am a good chef if I do say so myself." He smiled.

"Feel free but don't be surprised if mine turn out better. I make a mean pancake." I smirked.

He paused, starring at me before speaking. "You are the spitting image of your father."

I stood in silence, feeling my cheeks start to warm up into a blush. It was a weird feeling, being told I looked like someone. I'd never been compared to anyone before.  
"Sorry, that was weird. Let's just get to cooking." He stammered, turning his attention to the pancake batter.

The two of us cooked in silence for a bit before Ray spoke up.

"So we know you're interested in music. Is there anything else you like to do outside of that?" He asked. I guess Justin hadn't told them much outside of the bare minimum.

"I like to read a lot. It's kind of what I do when I'm by myself. I like to cook sometimes. Music is my main thing though. Writing it, playing it, listening to it." I explained.

Ray nodded. "Well we have cooking in common. It's the one thing outside of beyblading that I have a true passion for."

I shuttered a bit even hearing the word beyblade. Something I had been so interested in as a child had turned into the one thing I never wanted to do again after Voltaire. It was something I associated with destruction and pain.

That was when I heard steps approaching us along with Justin's voice.

"Well isn't this a surprise! It's been a while since I've seen you in the kitchen Kyra." He smiled. I noticed Kai was standing close behind him, smiling at Ray who was grinning back at him. I could tell this whole cooking together thing meant a lot more to Ray than it did to me. But it was nice to know I was making someone happy in this odd situation.

"You act like this is foreign territory for me when I remember beating you last time we had a pancake competition." I rolled my eyes.

"So this is a regular thing?" Ray asked, looking at both Justin and I.

"Oh yes. Kyra is probably one of the most competitive people I've ever met and enjoys proving she can outdo me in some things. It's almost like she calls the shots when I am the guardian in charge." He laughed.

"Hey I never said anything about challenging your authority, I just make a better breakfast than you and had to prove it." I grinned while flipping my last pancake to perfection.

Just as things were starting to take a turn for the better I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from Tristan asking if I wanted to see him today.

I sighed. The sooner I saw him the sooner that meant I had to explain everything to him. The evil great grandfather, the abusive past, the parents I just found out I still had. It was all so much and was something I'd hoped I'd never have to explain to him.

Justin looked up as the three men ate. "Hey, what's up? Something happen?"

I held up my phone to show him the text. He knew just as much as I did how elusive I was about myself with Tristan. He knew since I was almost as elusive with him. I figured the less I got people involved in my baggage, the less problems I would cause. I should've known everything would come back to bite me in the ass.

"You have to tell him at some time. The two of you have been together almost a year. You can't just keep shutting people out who want to know you Kyra." Justin murmured. I knew he was saying this about Tristan, but I knew deep inside that he was also referring to himself. I'd been living with him for almost two years and he still knew nothing about me other than the things in my file and anything that had happened in these two years together.

I shook my head. "This is too deep for this early in the morning. I'm going to go have a smoke." Getting my coffee, I slipped out the back door before Ray and Kai could really tell what had just happened.

As I took drags from my cigarette while sitting beside the pool I heard the back door slide open and closed.

"Justin, I'm done with this conversation. Just drop it, okay?" I sighed.

"Hey, sorry to intrude." I looked behind me to see Ray.

I shook my head. "It's fine. Sorry, thought you were Justin."

He came over, taking a seat beside me on the edge of the pool. "I kind of overheard the conversation the two of you were having."

"What are you, a super sleuth or something? First with the sneaking up on me and now with hearing conversations?" I mocked.

He laughed. "No, but I am a nekojin which gives me too good of hearing and a quiet step. I know I don't know you, but I do know your father who you seem to have a very similar personality to."

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"I mean that I know what it's like to be on the other side of a relationship with someone who keeps to themselves. I have known Kai since we were fourteen and been in a relationship with him since we were sixteen. For the first part of our friendship he never told anyone anything. Nothing about his past, his family. The only thing we knew about him was that he was a fierce blader who never let anyone see him sweat. That is until some things went down where he couldn't avoid his past anymore and had to tell us everything. Ironically, it was his past and how strong it had made him that made me start to fall in love with him. It wasn't till we started dating that I finally started to see the real Kai and he ended up being the person I spent the rest of my life with." Ray smiled as he spoke.

"I still don't understand how this relates to me." I frowned.

"I don't exactly know what you've gone through, but I know both you and Kai have had rough childhoods that have shaped who you've become. Both of you try to take the same approach, shutting everyone else out so they don't get tangled into your problems. But what Kai has learned and I hope you do to is that you can't always go through your problems alone. Sometimes you have to let other people in to help you heal." He explained.

I looked down at the pool water. "But what if it just makes them hate me?"

He shook his head. "If that's the case, they probably weren't people you need in your life in the first place." He started to stand up, slowly walking back towards the house.

"Hey Ray? Thank you." I said before going back to my cigarette.

He smiled. "Not a problem. By the way, stop sharing cigarettes with your father. Our bed wreaks of smoke and it's not a good look for either of you."

I laughed as he made his way back into the house. I guess this meant that whether I liked it or not, Tristan was going to find out about everything. I just prayed he wouldn't change how saw me for it.

 **Slowly starting to see more of Kyra's dynamic personality. If anyone has any suggestions on things to touch on or possible things they'd like to see happen in the story (or certain characters they'd like to see make an appearance) please leave a review!**


	10. Hesitation

Hesitation 

It had been a couple days since our arrival and so far, things were going a lot smoother than they had started out. Kyra was slowly beginning to warm up to us, even instigating conversations with Ray or I if she saw us around the house. Usually nothing more than a greeting or update on how we were doing, but according to Justin this was her version of warming up, which was understandable since it also used to be mine. I was starting to wonder if this type of personality was caused by Voltaire or if it was just a Hiwatari thing.

Regardless, things were going rather well but we were unsure of where we were supposed to go from here. Neither Ray or I wanted to pressure Kyra or make her feel uncomfortable, but the two of us couldn't stay in California forever. The two of us had lives and jobs to get back to. But she had a life here. She had friends and a good thing going for her here. How could we take her away from that?

It was a Wednesday, which meant Kyra was at school while Justin was at the office in meetings majority of the day, which meant Ray and I had the house to ourselves. Ray had decided to take advantage of the pool, while I sat and watched him while also answering to the emails that had begun to pile up from work.

"Are you sure you can't take a break from that laptop for just half an hour to swim with me? I swear you're on it every time we're alone." Ray pouted, giving me his signature kitten eyes.

"Sorry kitten, work is calling. Who knew leaving Japan meant being bombarded by emails? Let me know to never trust my employees to keep things smoothly run again." I sighed.

He came up behind my chair, wrapping his tanned arms around my neck and pressing his lips to the top of my head. "I wish we could figure out what to do. I don't want to pressure her or rip her away from anything, but I don't want to go back to Japan without her. We just got her back. I don't want to lose anymore time with her."

I put a hand on his arm, slowly caressing his skin with my thumb. "I know. Neither do I. There's a lot more at stake than we thought there would be. We'll just have to see how things progress and maybe address our concerns with Justin."

Just as we had finished the conversation, Kyra and Tristan came through the back gate, Tristan telling some story about a professor as Kyra nodded along. She had apparently told her boyfriend her past on Monday which had led to her not coming home until Tuesday evening. At first Ray and I thought it might've meant something bad happened but Justin assured us she was just staying over with him and that the whole thing had gone well.

"Hey Mr. Hiwatari, Hey Mr. Kon! Good afternoon." Tristan grinned. I had to admit, our daughter had good taste in men. Tristan was two years older than her, making him nineteen and in his first year of college. He was taller, around 6' feet with tussled black hair that went just below his neck.

"We told you before, Ray and Kai are just fine!" Ray laughed.

"Right, sorry. Just not sure how to address the fathers of my girlfriend." He grinned in embarrassment.

"Easy. The same way you treat the foster dad of your girlfriend." She smirked.

"Hey, he was my boss before you came in the picture." He laughed, nudging her slightly.

I closed my laptop, turning my focus on the two teens. "So what brings you over Tristan?"

"Actually not sure. Justin called the whole band to meet here to discuss some big opportunity. He wouldn't tell us what, but he said it's huge." Tristan exclaimed.

"He said it apparently also involves you two. Did he tell you anything about it?' Kyra questioned, furrowing her brows in confusion.

The two of us shook our head. How could something involving music have to do with us?

-

The members of Lost Intent all sat close together in the living room, trying to make some sort of guess on what the big news was. Before the discussion, Kyra had decided to brief the guys on who we were, giving the least detail about her past that she could.

"Lost Intent, long lost dads. Long lost dads, Lost Intent. There, done." She announced, falling into the couch after speaking.

"Justin found your parents!" Zane exclaimed, looking from us to Kyra.

She sat up straight. "Wait, you knew he was looking?"

Zane grinned awkwardly. "Umm, maybe?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So, since you seem to be so in the know with Justin, what is this big announcement?"

"Yeah Zane. You know more about the business side of the band than the rest of us." Alexander commented.

From what Kyra had described, Zane was twenty one, making him the oldest member of the band. He was also the founder and co-wrote majority of the songs along with Kyra. He seemed to hold the most authority for decisions outside of Justin and basically was like how I was for the Bladebreakers, but for Lost Intent.

"Hey, I know just as little as you guys on this one. I didn't even know Justin was working on anything. I have a feeling it's a gig, but I didn't know he was looking to book us." Zane said defensively.

"Hey, hey, don't bite each others heads off." Justin walked in the room smiling as usual.

"What's the big news?!" Jason yelled.

"Damn, not very patient today. Fine, if you guys must know, I've booked a show." He stated.

Kyra rolled her eyes. "Really? That's the big news you had to gather us for?"

He smirked. "No. But what the show is might be a big deal. So I'm hoping by this point Kyra has introduced you boys to Ray and Kai?"

The four of them nodded.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with the show?" Tristan asked.

"Well, if you all didn't know, the two of them are retired professional beybladers from Japan. They were on the Bladebreakers team." He started to explain.

"Wait, what? So you guys are famous?" Jason asked, turning his gaze to the two of us.

Ray blushed a bit. "I guess you could put it that way."

"Well the reason this fact is important is because Mr. Dickenson, who is head of the BBA, contacted me yesterday. He informed me that next month is the beginning of the World Beyblading Championships, starting in Japan. Since he knows how much Ray and Kai want to get to know Kyra but also need to get back to their lives in Japan and with the BBA, he decided to make an offer." Justin told them.

"What's the offer?" Zane asked, leaning further in anticipation.

"Well, apparently to kick off the World Championships they have a week that's full of events for the teams competing, as well as a big concert at the end of the week for both members of the BBA as well as fans. They haven't been able to fill a slot yet for the headlining band and thought what better way to end off the show than with the band of two BBA alumni's daughter? Also they loved your sound and would be honoured to host your Japanese debut." He grinned.

"So we're going to Japan?" Jason exclaimed.

As soon as Justin nodded the four boys stood up, cheering and high fiving as Kyra sat quietly, seeming very deep in thought.

"So I'm assuming this is something you guys want in on?" Justin asked.

"Yes!" The four of them yelled.

Justin turned to look at our still silent daughter. "Kyra? What do you think?"

She looked up, her crimson eyes looking confused. "I mean, it's a great opportunity and I think we should take it. I just don't want this being all about me. We're a band. The attention should be on all of us."

That's when I decided to speak up. "For the first little bit, it will most likely be about you. But that's because you and your absence from our lives has been the topic of conversation for so many years. But the minute you all take that stage, it'll become about all of you."

Kyra starred at me then nodded. "Alright then. I guess we're going to Japan."

The rest of Lost Intent cheered pulling her up against her will into a group hug.

"Hey I don't care how happy you guys are! No group hugs. No touching Kyra Madden." She put her hands up, making a scowl.

"You mean Kyra Hiwatari." Tristan grinned, causing Kyra to blush for the first time infront of us and for Ray to laugh.

-

After the announcement of the Japan trip, the four teens, Justin and Zane had decided they were going to go out to dinner and celebrate the exciting news while Ray and I hung back at the house, partly to let them all celebrate the accomplishment but also to give us time to finally call back our friends who had been bombarding Ray's phone with texts since we had landed in California.

"So what's she like?" Hillary asked while trying to get herself in the same frame as Tyson, Kenny and Max. Trying to do a video chat with four people on the other end of the line was harder than they'd imagined.  
"Quiet, very to herself and only really shares stuff on a need to know basis. Very smart and talented though." Ray explained.

"So like Kai pretty much?" Tyson grimaced.

Ray laughed. "A bit like teenage Kai."

I shook my head. "She is different in ways. Seems she found the worth of friends earlier on than I did."

"Aw Kai, you're saying we're worth something to you?" Tyson gushed.

"Hn." I scoffed, turning towards Ray. "Why did we decide to Facetime with them again?"

Ray laughed. "So I'm assuming you guys have heard the news about the championships?"

"Yeah! Stella and Matt are really excited about it. Seems the BBA is pulling out all the stops for this one. The first week is full of so many press events and parties that they're already planning all the events they're going to." Max enthused.

"I don't know about them, but Thomas has been talking about it non-stop since it was on the news last night. He's been practicing with Dragoon all day. Chip off the old block if I do say so myself." Tyson grinned.

"Is it right that Kyra is actually going to be there and perform?" Hillary asked.

Ray nodded. "Yeah they just found out today. They all seem pretty excited but Kyra seemed wary of the announcement."

"Well if you think about it, she might be worried about having to meet everyone? I mean, all of us have known about her this whole time and been waiting so long to meet her but she only just found out about you guys, let alone this whole community who has been helping you guys in the search. Hopefully it's not too overwhelming." Kenny mused.

I didn't think about that. Although Kyra could be considered well known here, in Japan she was known by all as Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon's lost daughter. She had been a news topic for so long that the press were going to be after any picture or information they could get. That was when I also realized, according to Kyra, Voltaire and Boris were still out there. She had been sent to America to hide from them, but would being in Japan in such a public matter put her in danger again? As much as I wanted to bring our daughter home, could I risk putting her in harms way yet again?


	11. Control

**Wow, two days of new chapters! I ended up feeling really inspired to write this one and by the time I was really getting into it I noticed how long it had gotten. I wanted to include other things in this one, but I figured to shorten it down that what is in this chapter is pretty important to focus on for the story line. Hopefully everyone enjoys!**

Control

It had only been a few days since we found out about our Japan trip but the band and I were already rehearsing up a storm. It was hard to balance out since all of us still had lives, with Jason, Tristan, Alexander and I all in school and Zane being a writer and producer for other bands that were on our label. It left only a few hours a day for us to actually practice and still be able to sleep without losing our sanity. The trip might not have been for another month, but we wanted this debut to be perfect. It could easily make or break our international acceptation and I did not want to fail at this.

Meanwhile, Ray had been rather supportive of the whole ordeal but I could tell Kai was off. They had come to watch us rehearse a few times and while Ray had been bobbing his head along and telling us how good we sounded, Kai for the most part just stayed silent and looked at the floor, as if he was in deep thought. I could tell something was bothering him since we approached our worries the same way it seemed, staying silent and brooding alone.

One day after rehearsal Justin had to stick around to finish up some phone meetings while Tristan had to head straight home in order to do some last minute cramming for an economics test he had the next day, so Ray and Kai had offered to come watch the practice so they could drive me home. While Ray was finishing up a conversation about the trip with Justin, I decided to go in on Kai to see if I could figure out what was troubling my brooding father.

I strolled up, putting on my best poker face. "So, how did you think we sounded?"

Kai nodded. "Good. Better and better every time."

"Did you like the new additions we put onto Control? Trying out some new sounds." I rambled. In reality, I was just trying to see if he was actually paying attention to the rehearsal before I started grilling him for answers.

"Yeah, it sounded interesting." He murmured.

"That was a trick question. We didn't even practice Control today." I sighed.

He smirked, looking into my burgundy eyes with his own. "You trying to trick me?"

"Nope, was trying to prove you weren't paying attention. I see you looking at the ground with a furrowed brow every rehearsal. Come to think of it, it's every time anyone brings up the Japan trip. What's wrong?"

Kai sighed, running his hand through his bangs. "It's nothing. You don't have to worry about it."

"Really? Because if it's causing so much thought processing when you should be paying attention to your very talented daughter, it's obviously an issue." I insisted.

To that he responded with a laugh. "Now I see some of Ray coming out of you. You've got the same over-confidence he did when I first met him."

I scoffed. "Not over-confidence if it's true. But you're avoiding my question."

He laughed but nodded. "There is something wrong, but it's something I'd like to address with you and Ray if that's alright. It's something that concerns the three of us."

I frowned but nodded. "Alright. I'm holding you to that Kai."

He looked me in the eyes yet again. "Still so weird to be referred to by my name by my own daughter."

"Well how would you refer to a parent you only just found out existed? Daddy dearest?" I smirked.

He smirked back. "Hey, watch the sass. May have only just found out I existed but I'm still your father."

"There you go, doing the parental discipline already! You're a natural!" I grinned before walking over to Tristan to say goodbye.

Justin's phone meetings ended up consuming the better part of the evening so he ended up texting me to let me know for the three of us to just eat without him. It felt odd to say the least. For almost two years I ate the better part of my meals here with Justin, or at least with him in the house. It felt weird to have him start to be more absent in my life after him being the most solid thing I'd experienced.

Due to Justin's absence, Ray decided to take it upon himself to cook for the three of us for the first time. I could tell it was exciting for him to finally get the opportunity to do things as a family, even if it was something as simple as a dinner. He'd decided to make a certain Chinese curry chicken dish that sounded interesting enough. It had reminded me that technically this week I had also found out that I was half Chinese as well as Russian, which from looking at me I wouldn't have actually noticed.

As we ate, instead of getting to what Kai was worried about earlier, I decided to question another curiosity that was on my mind. "So I have to know, how was I born? Like, I obviously know how the reproductive system works by this point, but how did you guys have me naturally that I am some how blood related to both of you?"

Kai smirked while Ray blushed. "Come on Koi, you told me you'd tell her if she ever asked. Now she's asking." Kai said.

"Yeah, I was just hoping it wasn't going to be within the first week…" Ray sighed, hiding his face in his hands.

I looked at both of them, raising a brow. "Um is this something I don't want to know, or?"

"No no, it's fine. It's just that there is an explanation, just not an explanation of why it is the way it is. Basically I am a nekojin, making me have cat like characteristics but still be human. It isn't really explained why, but for some reason when male nekojin end up being with a man instead of a woman they gain the ability to have children. It's assumed it might be to continue on the population but there's never been any scientific explanation. So far I'm the only one as of recently that it has happened to." Ray explained.

I sat in shock for a minute. "But wait, does that make me one too?" I'd never noticed anything cat like about me, but I remember being a lot faster and having an easier time with physical training than majority of the other kids trapped there. I never knew if it was the experiments done on me or just something I held naturally.

"Most likely not full since Kai isn't one, but there may be some nekojin in you. None that I can see as of yet, but that might also come from not being raised around any nekojin, therefore not really learning any of the normal behaviours or training." Ray said while frowning slightly. I could tell that the topic of not getting to raise me was one that hurt him deeply. It still felt odd to know there was someone who although they only just met me, most likely had unconditional love for me.

"Interesting…alright well now that this question got answered, time to question Kai." I stated, turning my attention to my other father.

"What? What question for Kai?" Ray asked, giving his partner a puzzled look.

"You waste no time getting down to business, do you?" Kai smirked.

"Nope. Now why are you acting so odd surrounding the fact we're going to Japan?" I asked.

Kai sighed, looking away from Ray and I and furrowing his brow, as if he was trying to figure out how to form his thoughts properly.

"I don't think it's a safe idea to go." He stated.

"But why? Kai, all we've wanted for years is to bring Kyra home. Why are you against this now?" Ray frowned.

Kai turned to me. "You said when you were found, the authorities had said that Voltaire and Boris had already gotten away, yes?"

"Yes. There wasn't a trace of them when they had rescued all the kids that were there. They aren't dead either cause there were no causalities found when the fire had been put out." I told him.

"That means that they're still out there and knowing my grandfather, he'll stop at nothing to get you back. He may not know you're here, but the minute you get to Japan you're going to be on every news channel, every screen, every news paper. You're going to be everywhere and he'll know exactly where you are. I guarantee he's keeping eyes in Japan and Russia in case you pop up and the minute you appear, he's coming after you. He won't give up his shot at domination with Black Dranzer and if you're the only one who can wield him, he is going to get you back however he can." He growled.

"But isn't security an option? I'm sure if we brought this up Mr. Dickenson would be more than happy to supply a security team." Ray questioned.

Kai shook his head. "Voltaire managed to get by hospital security and staff in order to steal our child. What makes you think that a security team is going to stop a man who killed his own child to get a shot at his perfect weapon with his grandson?"

I could hear Ray make a low growl. He obviously was irritated at Kai poking holes in his ideas. I could feel for him. I mean, how would any parent feel hearing it was unsafe to bring their kid home? But I also understood where Kai was coming from. He didn't want to lose me again as much as I would rather die than be under my great grandfather's possession. I knew what both of them wanted, but I also had my own ideas on the matter.

"There is a difference between then and now though. I was defenseless then. I mean, I didn't even know what was going on cause I was barely a day old. I'm turning seventeen next month and am well aware of what the two of them look like and how to defend myself. I'm not weak and small anymore. It's been a while, but I remember all of my training from the Abbey and I know how to kick anyone's ass who tries to mess with me." I voiced.

"Kyra, you don't know what he could do to get you back. It isn't as simple as just defending yourself from attacks. It's keeping you from harms way from weapons, possible drugging, anything." Kai retorted. I knew he was just worried, but getting shut down really pissed me off.

That's when I stood up, crossing my arms to show my annoyance. "And what you don't realize is how much of my life he has already taken away from me. You both missed out on raising me, but I missed out on so much more. I missed out on growing up with and knowing what it was like to have parents, going to school before the age of thirteen, having any form of childhood friendship, getting to experience really anything remotely close to a normal childhood, never learning how it felt to be unconditionally loved and worst of all, having something I was so excited and passionate about turned to something that to me is just about destruction and power now."

"Kyra…" Ray started to speak before I cut him off.

"I refuse to let this man who lied to me for thirteen years steal any more of my life away. I refuse to let him be the reason that me and my friends, who have been trying so hard to make a career internationally, not end up even getting to try. I am going to Japan. I don't care how many security guards we need or if we need to have a building screened before I go in. Hell, you can have someone test every single thing I'm about to consume for all I care. I am going with my friends to Japan and you are not stopping me." I could feel my eyes shift and my vision get more limited the more pissed off I got.

After my rant Kai and Ray just starred at me. Ray smiling a bit while Kai's eyes just went wide.

"Well, you just answered your question to whether or not you are part nekojin." Ray smiled, holding up his phone that was set on the front facing camera.

I looked in it to see that my normally human looking crimson eyes looked like that of a cat in the light. "What? That's never happened before."

"It normally happens in times of extreme anger. Obviously because you're extremely angry right now, your eyes are trying to show dominance. It's a typical nekojin way to express dominance over another. Your senses are picking up on the fact that another nekojin is present so your body seems to be reacting to that." He grinned.

I could feel my eyes go back to normal as I processed the information. "Weird to know. But I was being serious. I don't care if you don't want this Kai, I do."

Kai starred me down yet again then sighed. "I guess there's no stopping you. Obviously you've obtained both of our stubbornness which is going to probably cause us a lot more future problems."

"So I can go?" I gave a confused look.

Kai nodded. "I'll have to talk to Dickenson about upping security extremely but for now, yes. I really hope this isn't a decision I am going to regret."

And for the second time in the past week, I, Kyra Ma-I mean Hiwatari, actually instigated human contact with another person outside of my boyfriend. I gave both Ray and Kai tight hugs, actually smiling while doing so.

Now the real challenge was going to be explaining to my band why we had such tight security detail.

 **So Kyra is allowed to go to Japan and is starting to really warm up to Ray and Kai. For the next chapter I'm going to be skipping through time a bit, just to make it so I can go through the plot I have planned and not make this story a huge number of chapters long. Hopefully everyone enjoyed and if you'd like, leave a review! What am I doing right? What should I change? Any certain characters you want to see in Japan or any certain blader's kids you'd like to be imagined? Let me know in reviews!**


	12. Fences

**After a while of not having the motivation to update this, I'm finally back at it! I've also decided to try and make each chapter titled after a different song that touches on an aspect of the chapter. This one is titled after the song Fences by Paramore, kind of describing the idea of the paparazzi's focus on Kyra and how that may feel to her. Hope everyone enjoys!**

Fences

It was May 10th and we were on our way back to Lax to head back to Japan, this time with our daughter. Ray had ended up going back two weeks after our arrival due to having to prep the Bladebreakers 2.0 for what was their first world tournament. The four had been in tournaments within Japan, but since the four had started blading together there hadn't been a world championship. It almost felt right that right when they were competing for the first time, Kyra was also coming back to be apart of the festivities, even if it wasn't how we thought she would've been apart of things.

But here we were at 7am, Justin and I flying with five exhausted kids. Thankfully we were flying on one of the BBA's private jets at 's request, but it still didn't help the fact that we had four tired and cranky teenagers on our hands and one twenty one year old who didn't really know how to help. Reminded me a bit of my travels in my old blading days with the Bladebreakers. We ended up grabbing coffee and breakfast on the way to the plane, making it just in time for take off.

Majority of the flight was spent with me still taking care of business for Hiwatari Enterprises. Thankfully Tala and Bryan had taken a lot of the load off of me as CEOs in their respective departments, but there was still a lot of work and decisions that could only be taken care of by myself. As for the kids, Justin had told them that due to the time difference, while we were leaving at 8am on a Sunday, we would be arriving in Japan at 11am on a Monday. Therefore when we arrived in Japan it would be evening for them while still daytime there. To make things worse, there was a meeting regarding the week's events immediately after we touched down. Justin had advised the five to sleep, which the four boys were taking advantage of.

Kyra, who was sat between Tristan and I, had dozed off shortly after her boyfriend but as I continued to work showed to be having a troubled sleep. I couldn't help but notice the small twitching movements she would make, along with soft groans and clenching her teeth. It wasn't till I looked over and saw tears running down her face that I could tell she was having a nightmare.

I raised my hand to her shoulder, shaking her gently as I whispered. "Kyra, wake up. It's just a bad dream. You're okay."

Her crimson eyes shot open, starring directly into mine with fearful tears. Whatever she was dreaming about was obviously something horrible for her. "Kai?"

I nodded, running my thumb along her shoulder gently. "You're okay. We're still on the flight. What were you dreaming about?"

She shook her head, pulling away from my hand. "It was nothing. Don't worry about it."

I furrowed my brows as I pulled my hand away slowly. It had seemed like we had been making such good process. Kyra had been opening up to Ray and I more in the past month, as well as I was slowly starting to feel more comfortable in my role as Kyra's parent. Well, as comfortable as I could when we were staying in her foster father's house. But everything had been slowly getting better. Why was she going back to trying to shut me out?

The rest of the flight we spent in silence, her keeping herself busy on her phone as I either slept or finished up work projects. It was obvious that whatever she had dreamed about before had scared her enough to not sleep the rest of the flight.

Just before we landed Justin started to brief the five musicians on what they should be prepared for.

"So when we walk out of the plane don't be shocked if there are a lot of people taking photos. Mr. Dickenson and I tried to keep this under wraps enough to not be bombarded within our first day of being here but it seems somehow that Kyra's reappearance has leaked, as well as the fact that someone-" Justin turned his attention to Jason, who was giving a sheepish grin. "Decided to tweet out that the whole band was coming to Japan. So obviously paparazzi are going to show up.

"We will be heading straight from the airport to the BBA headquarters in Tokyo so I suggest you guys all change into something a bit more presentable than sweatpants and PJs." Justin concluded, giving a once over of the five.

Since we had left so early, Alexander and Justin had ended up wearing pajama bottoms and t-shirts to the airport, while Tristan and Zane ended up wearing baggy distressed jeans, Tristan wearing a shirt for a band I had never heard of while Zane wore a plain black sweater. Kyra on the other hand had ended up just going to the airport in a pair of grey sweats, a baggy band t-shirt that I suspected to be Tristan's, and a pair of beat up converse. The five ended up cleaning up well though, the boys all changing into nicer looking jeans and various coloured dress shirts, while Kyra had changed into a deep crimson summer dress that stopped just above her knees.

Justin wasn't wrong when he mentioned there would be paparazzi. From the second we stepped off the plane I was blinded by camera flashes. I thought I would've been used to it from my days as a Bladebreaker, as well as when the company had press conferences, but this was like every single photographer in Japan had congregated at this airport. I looked over at my daughter and couldn't help but smile at how she carried herself. We had a security team surrounding us as we walked through the crowds of photographers, all of them screaming her name to get her attention, yet she gave them none of it. She kept a blank face, not paying any attention to the people surrounding us as she continued to walk forward. The only way I could tell she was nervous was by the way she stood close to Tristan, taking his hand and walking directly beside him the whole way through the crowd.

The minute the door of our limo closed the six Americans took a sigh of relief, finally being free of the screaming and flashes.

"Damn Hiwatari, you sure are the talk of the town. Literally all of those people were screaming your name." Jason commented.

Kyra scoffed, making a scowl but not commenting further. I knew she had expressed wanting the focus to be on all of them and not just her, but it was to be expected when this was the first glance the media was getting at the long lost daughter of Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon.

The drive to the BBA headquarters didn't take long. Thankfully it was easier to make it into the building than it was to get out of the airport. Partly due to the fact the meeting hadn't been publicized, but partly because we had already taken precautions and went in through the employee parking garage.

We walked into the building to be greeted by Ray's smiling face walking towards us. It had only been two weeks, but it had been the longest the two of us had been apart since our teen years since normally when one of us traveled, the other went. The two of us embraced, holding each other as if the other would be ripped away any second.

"I missed you kitten." I murmured in his ear.

I felt him smile against my neck, pressing his lips against my skin. "Missed you too, love."

Behind us I heard Kyra cough a few times, trying to get our attention. "What about me?"

Ray laughed, turning his attention to our daughter and pulling her into our hug. "Of course I missed you as well. The daily picture updates helped to ease missing you both though. Especially the unexpected Kai videos."

Kyra had ended up warming up to Ray quite a bit, not surprising due to Ray's open nature, but interesting to see her start to let her guard down with him. She had felt a bit upset at Ray's early departure so she had taken it upon herself to start sending him daily updates from the both of us. They had started off as just little check ins through text, which turned into pictures of her and I doing various things, which ended as her taking unexpected videos of me without me knowing. Most of these videos ended up being her playing pranks on me such as hiding my things, or jumping out from behind things to surprise me. As annoying as it was in the moment, it was nice to see her starting to show her true personality to us, as well as gave her and Ray something to laugh about, even if it was at my expense. It turned out there was a little bit more of Ray in her than we had originally thought.

She smirked, returning Ray's embrace. "I thought you'd enjoy it."

After our mini family reunion, the seven of us, along with a five person security team, headed up to Mr. Dickenson's office for the meeting. It was rather brief, just giving us a run down on the events of each day, what was expected of the band and giving them an idea of what the day of their show would be like.

"And finally, I just wanted to remind the five of you, mostly Miss Hiwatari, that it is important to stay with security. We are unclear on Voltaire and Boris' whereabouts, but we are under the impression that they will make any move possible in order to conduct their plans. We want to insure this never happens, as well as keep Miss Hiwatari safe and sound." Mr. Dickenson concluded.

"Yes sir." The five musicians responded.

"Now I know that the six of you have had a long trip so the limo will bring you to the hotel to retire for the evening. Justin has been given instructions for your accommodations, as well as how to acquire anything else you may need to be comfortable during your stay here. I wish you all a plesant visit in Tokyo and look forward to getting to know you all during the next week. Also Kyra, welcome to the BBA family. You have been a long awaited edition to our family and I know that the Bladebreakers 2.0, as well as the rest of your fathers friends are looking forward to meeting you tomorrow." Mr. Dickenson smiled.

Once arriving in the hotel the seven of us stood in the lobby, the four teens and Zane giving their full attention to Justin.

"So the room arrangements will be a little different throughout the week, due to the fact that Zane's girlfriend Maria and Jason's girlfriend Lexi will be arriving on Wednesday in order to join in on some of the carpet events, as well as see the concert on Saturday. We have a floor of rooms booked off for the Bladebreakers and their kids, as well as you guys. So for now until then, Zane and Alexander will be in one room, Tristan and Jason will be in the room next door, and Kyra will be staying in a suite with Ray and Kai. Once Lexi and Maria get here, Tristan and Alexander will be sharing a room." He explained.

"Wait, so why can't Kyra and I share a room if the other guys get to share rooms with their girlfriends?" Tristan questioned. As much as we liked Tristan and thought he was a good fit for Kyra, we had to admit we never fully liked the idea of them staying together. Plus there was the fact it gave both of us a sense of comfort to have Kyra with us in such a high stakes situation.

"We just feel safer if Kyra stays in our room. It's nothing against you Tristan, it's just that we've already lost her once and can't bear for it to happen again. At least if she stays with us we know where she is and can see she's safe." Ray smiled, patting the raven haired boy's shoulder.

Tristan nodded, showing us he respected where we were coming from. The seven of us then decided to retire to our rooms to unpack before we all grabbed dinner together in the hotel's dining room.

We had ended up booking a large suite for the three of us, it including two bathrooms, two bedrooms, a small living room area and a kitchen, as well as a balcony that overlooked the city.

Kyra looked around, her crimson eyes growing wide. "This is possibly the nicest room I've ever seen in my life."

Ray laughed. "If you think this is nice you should see the house. Just our main hallway blows this place out of the water."

I walked over to the room closest to the balcony, pointing at the door. "This is your room. Your luggage should already be in there so all of you have to do is unpack."

She nodded, following my lead. "Sounds good. I'm just going to unpack and change, then we can join everyone for dinner."

Ray and I nodded, going off to unpack my things while we waited. We ended up waiting for about fourty minutes before Ray stood up, going towards Kyra's room.

"It's been a while. Let me just go check on her to make sure everything is alright." He murmured. We both knew she was safe, but I could tell his worry about her safety while being here was starting to get to him. Her absence in his life had almost broken him before and he wasn't willing to give up the happiness that our daughter had added to his life in the past month.

I was reading through emails when I heard Ray call out in a soft voice. "Kai, come in here and see."

I approached the room to see Ray standing in the doorway peering in at something. I looked past him to see Kyra, curled up on the bed fast asleep. It appeared that she had laid down after changing back into her sweat pants and Tristan's t-shirt, only to fall asleep soon after.

"I guess she must have been more tired than she was letting on after the flight." Ray pondered.

I frowned. "She didn't really sleep much on the flight. I had to wake her up from what looked to be a nightmare and when I asked her about it she wouldn't tell me what happened. That was only a few hours into the flight and she didn't end up sleeping again afterwards."

Ray sighed, looking from me to our daughter. "I guess there's still some things she'd rather keep private.

I nodded. "Do you think we should wake her for dinner?"

Ray shook his head, starting to walk towards our sleeping daughter. "No, she needs to sleep. It's obvious she's exhausted and there's food in the fridge if she wakes up later and wants something." He then pulled a blanket over Kyra's body, smoothed her raven locks down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart. Let's hope the nightmares stay away long enough for you to get some rest."

I smiled, watching the love of my life with our daughter. Seeing Ray so content and having Kyra finally be ours, I couldn't think of anything that could tear this apart.


	13. Gasoline

**Keeping up with the chapter titles being songs, this one is named after Gasoline by Halsey. Also, thank you to BobzDillans for showing such an interest in my story and helping to motivate me to put out more chapters! This is the start of some of the story drama so get ready for the ride!**

Gasoline

Fire, fire everywhere. I could hear cries and screams as the flames rose higher, the smoke growing thick and clouding my vision and lungs. I could feel my energy pouring into the flames. Into it, Black Dranzer. My mind begged and screamed to call him off, to stop the chaos and save the screaming voices but the words that flew out of my mouth said otherwise.

"Go Black Dranzer! Burn everything in your path!" My voice screamed despite my mind's demands. I could feel approving eyes on me, my great grandfather and Boris watching as if it were one of my concerts, applauding as I went.

I continued on my rage, faintly hearing familiar voices meet my ears. "Kyra! Please stop! Don't do this!"

I looked over to see two figures that I couldn't make out. Black Dranzer, seeing that my attention had shifted, charged towards the two figures, the mighty black phoenix about to throw more flames at whoever went against me. It wasn't until I focused my eyes that I could see it was my parents. Ray and Kai, standing there pleading for me to stop.

 _"No stop! You can't hurt them! I love them, please stop!"_ My mind screamed.

"Black Dranzer, destroy them." I said, my words dripping off my tongue like venom.

"NO!" I screamed, launching my torso off the bed. I breathed heavily, my body and hair soaked in a cold sweat and tears streaming down my face. Another nightmare. More like the same nightmare as the past few times I slept. The people I was hurting may have differed but it was always the same. It was always me hurting those I loved with Black Dranzer and knowing that it wasn't me doing it willingly. Although I knew I was dreaming, it always felt so real and I always made it to the part where my loved ones died. All except for yesterday when Kai had woken me up. He had stopped it just before I had seen the unfortunate victim of my uncontrolled wrath.

I heard a knock at the door, interrupting my nightmare induced panic attack.

"C-come in." I stuttered, trying to fix my appearance enough to let me look at least a little less shaken up.

The door creaked open to reveal Ray, his golden eyes breaking through the pitch black of the room. "Kyra? I heard a scream. Are you alright?" He flicked on my light to reveal himself. His hair hung down past his waist, out of the normal bind or braid he usually kept it in. His face showed the after effects of sleep, obvious that he had woken up due to my yell. Regardless, he still showed worry as he approached the bed, sitting down at the foot of it and focusing on me.

I nodded, trying to control my sporadic breathing the best I could. "Yeah, I-I'm fine. You didn't have to come in here just to check on me you know." I blushed, turning my face away. As close as I had been growing with my fathers, I still felt uncomfortable sharing my past trauma with them. It had been something I had kept to myself for so long that talking about it just seemed foreign. I kept things on a need to know basis and refused to burden people more than I already was with my issues.

"Are you sure? Cause you can tell me If something is going on. I want you to know I will do whatever I can to help you with anything, regardless how big it may seem." He said, placing a hand on my knee.

I shook my head, putting my hand on his. "Trust me, it's fine, I'm fine. Just a bit stressed about this week, that's all."

I knew he didn't believe me but he smiled like he did, pulling me into a warm embrace. "Well I know this week is going to be great and if you do need anything, don't hesitate to ask me or your father. I love you and just want to make sure you're alright."

I hugged back, feeling my anxiety start to trickle out of my body while being in Ray's comforting presence. We hadn't been in each other's lives for long, but it was evident that the 'maternal' bond was there. It was like my body knew Ray was the one who had given birth to me, regardless of the fact I had only known of his existence a month ago. His presence calmed me in ways that even Tristan had not been able to. As he continued to hug me, rubbing my back while doing so, I felt my eyes start to go heavy, my body willing me to go back to sleep. As I let out a yawn, Ray pulled away and stood up, going over to the side of the bed where I had been laying. He softly nudged me to lay down, pulling the covers over me once I complied.

I felt his lips brush my bangs, which were matted down by sweat to my forehead. "Get some rest and I'll see you in the morning. I love you, nǚ'ér." [Mandarin word for 'daughter']

"Love you dad." I murmured, letting my eyes finally fall shut. What I didn't realize was that was my first time telling either of my parents that I loved them to their face.

For the first time in weeks I woke up, not to the sound of my own screaming, but to my phone buzzing on my pillow. I blinked a couple times, my eyes adjusting to the device beside me. I picked it up to reveal a couple unopened texts from Tristan. First last night, asking why I didn't come to dinner, then this morning asking if I was awake yet. Wait, yet? How long had I slept?

I looked at the clock at the top of my phone to see it was already eleven am and we were supposed to have been leaving to meet the Bladebreakers and their kids an hour ago. I launched up quickly, running to my suitcase to change quickly. I ended up just pulling on a pair of black high waisted jeans with rips in the knees, along with a black crop top and my beat-up pair of Doc Marten boots. I tugged a brush through my thick black hair, trying to make myself look as presentable as I could before darting out of the room.

I was met by the stares of Ray and Kai, both sitting at the breakfast bar of the kitchen. Ray sipping his tea as Kai drank his coffee, turning his attention from the laptop infront of him to me.

"Why did no one wake me? We were supposed to be leaving an hour ago!" I demanded.

The two looked at each other and smiled.

"We were supposed to but we figured with the jet lag and the fact you were up during the night that you might have needed the extra time to recharge. Jason and Alexander were a bit thrown off by the time difference as well so we all made the decision to push the get together to twelve thirty." Ray explained.

I let out a sigh of relief, walking over to the breakfast bar and laying my head on the cool marble. "Thank god. Tristan scared me when I woke up to his text asking me if I was up."

"Yeah he had knocked an hour ago asking if you were awake. He seemed disappointed when we said no so we told him just to text you and you'd grab him when you woke up." Kai responded before taking another sip of his coffee.

I smirked, pulling out my phone to text my boyfriend to come over. Soon after I heard a knock and the door and opened it to be met with the ocean blue eyes I loved so much.

"Morning beautiful." Tristan smiled, giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Morning Mr. Needy." I smirked, holding up my phone to show the text messages. "Really? Four texts just cause I didn't respond last night?"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know if you were ignoring me or asleep?" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes, playfully pushing him back before he tried to go in for another kiss. "So where's Jason?"

He sighed, running his fingers through his jet black bangs. "Asleep. I tried to wake him up but he wasn't budging."

"I swear he could sleep through the apocalypse if we let him." I shook my head.

"Hey Kyra, try this." I heard Ray call.

I turned to see him throwing something in my direction. I reacted quickly, moving to catch the projectile object only to see it was a hot pepper. "Really? How is this going to help?"

Ray grinned. "Just try it and see."

A bit of screaming, a lot of whining and a gallon of milk later, the seven of us were back in the limo heading towards the BBA headquarters yet again. Jason had been still nursing his tongue as Tristan, Ray and I laughed and Kai smirked.

Zane shot us all a look of confusion. "What did you do to Jason to make him this pitiful?"

"Oh you know, fed him a few hot peppers to wake him up." I smirked. Surprisingly one didn't do the trick, so Tristan went on to shove two more in his mouth. Seemed he overestimated how many were needed cause after three Jason shot up and almost hit Tristan in the face. The fact we had no casualties and Tristan somehow wasn't bruised was truly a miracle.

"Fuck you guys, fuck hot peppers." Jason grumbled, continuing to nurse a small milk carton. I was shocked he hadn't thrown up from the amount of milk he'd consumed.

I rolled my eyes, turning my attention to the sights of Tokyo as we drove to the BBA headquarters. It was hard to believe that this could've been my home if I hadn't have been kidnapped. It was odd to think how different my life could have been. Would I have still been in love with music? Would I have been a professional Blader? Meeting the Blade breakers and their kids was probably going to be the closest I got to really seeing what my original life was supposed to be like.

To make the experience feel less intimidating, the boys and Justin had ended up going to do some sight-seeing within Tokyo. Since it was more me that was in danger than them, they were free to roam and do whatever they wanted. Lucky bastards. Not that I didn't want to meet my fathers friends and their kids, it just worried me to be thrusted into the world of blading, a world I tried so hard to stay away from.

The minute Ray opened the door I was quickly approached by two men who I presumed to be Tyson and Max from the photos Ray had shown me.

"Damn, she really is like your clone. If I hadn't seen Ray pregnant with my own eyes I would've sworn she was created by science." Tyson exclaimed.

As the two retired bladers continued to stare at me I looked over to my fathers with a 'help me' look.

"Guys stop making her uncomfortable or she won't want to come back." Kai scolded.

The two men both grinned sheepishly, backing up a bit before Tyson stuck out his hand. "Well it's nice to finally meet you Kyra. I'm Tyson and this is Max! I guess we're kind of like your uncles."

A brunette haired woman walked in, followed by a group of teenagers. "Oh she's here! Kyra, so good to finally meet you! I'm your Aunt Hillary!" She exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug.

As much as I had been trying to warm up to human contact for Ray's sake, I couldn't fake myself out of how uncomfortable I was feeling.

Ray came up, putting a hand on Hillary's shoulder. "Tone it down just a bit Hil. Kyra is still just getting used to everything." He smiled gently.

She nodded, smiling sympathetically at me. "Of course, sorry about that! Just a little excited to finally meet the first Bladebreakers 2.0 child."

I tried my best to give a friendly smile back. "That's okay, I understand. But what's the Bladebreakers 2.0?"

"Us!" I heard a voice call from behind her. I peered over to look at the group of teens, the one who spoke up looking to probably be Tyson's son. Although he had brunette hair, he held a lot of similarities to Tyson aside from being on the shorter side.

Beside him stood a shorter boy, looking to be no more than thirteen, who had slicked back ginger hair and wore smaller rectangular glasses. Behind the two boys stood a boy and a girl, both looking to be around my age and have similar features, leading me to assume they were siblings. The boy had shaggy brunette hair and bright blue eyes, standing taller than the rest at almost 6' feet, while the girl was small and dainty with a short blonde pixie cut and purple eyes, freckles sprinkled all across her nose and cheeks. All four wore BBA jackets over their all black outfits.

Tyson's son walked straight up to me, his brown eyes looking me up and down. "So you're Ray and Kai's daughter, hm? Interesting….I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BEYBATTLE!" He yelled, holding up his Beyblade in my face.

Max, Ray and Kai sighed as Tyson laughed and Hillary charged up to us.

"THOMAS MAKOTO GRANGER! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CHALLENGING NEW PEOPLE TO BEYBATTLES?!" She yelled.

"Uhh, not to?" Thomas grinned.

"That's right! Now introduce yourself properly!" She instructed.

He turned his attention to me, putting on a more calm persona. "Nice to meet you Kyra, I'm Thomas. The little ginger guy over there is Victor, who's Kenny's son, and the two others are the Tate twins, Matt and Stella. But seriously, we do have to beybattle eventually. I mean, how can I not battle the daughter of two world champions?"

"Nice to meet you all but I think that'll be a bit hard for you to do since I don't blade." I commented.

"WHAT?!" The three boys yelled.

Matt approached me, almost piercing me with his icy blue stare. "How can the daughter of Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon not Beyblade?"

I shrugged, turning away from him. "Easy, I don't. I'm a musician and that comes first."

Thomas turned his attention to Ray and Kai, giving them a disapproving look. "Uncle Ray, Uncle Kai, your daughter is broken."

Tyson then walked into the center of the conversation. "Now now guys, just because Ray and Kai bladed, doesn't mean Kyra has to. She's still part of the family regardless."

"You know, I think she's just chicken. She knows she hasn't had the training it takes to go against us so she's just saying she doesn't blade to save herself the embarrassment." Matt scoffed.

"Hey bro, that isn't nice." Stella frowned at her twin.

"Hey, I'm not scared. Even if I did want to face any of you, I don't even have a blade." I smirked.

Victor then ran to one of the side doors of the training room, coming back in with what looked like a tool box. He swung the lid open to reveal over twenty beyblades, all different styles and makes. "Take your pick, there's plenty to choose from."

"I mean I-" I stammered. I hadn't even seen a Beyblade since my days in the abbey, let alone spun one. I didn't even know if I could do it without breaking down.

"Come on Hiwatari, you talk tough. Now prove it in the dish." Matt smirked, holding up his Beyblade. I recognized the bit to be none other than Ray's Driger. I guess he must have passed it on since I wasn't here for my fathers two bits to choose from.

"Hey Matt, calm down a bit. Kyra only just got here." Max scolded his son.

"No it's fine Max. Fine, I accept your challenge. But don't seem shocked when I wipe the floor with your ass." I stuck out my tongue as I grabbed one of the blades from Victor's collection.

Matt and I stood on opposite sides of the dish, getting into our launching positions. Since I wasn't even battling with a bit, I assumed this would be a safe way to get myself back into blading. I mean, the only reason I was really scared was cause of Black Dranzer and he wasn't here. Maybe I could get my love of beyblading back.  
"Kyra, are you sure about this? Maybe this isn't a good idea." Ray worried, clutching Kai's hand as he stood on the side lines.

"Ray I'm going to be fine. Don't worry. I'll be knocking Matt's blade out of the dish before you know it anyways." I grinned.

Matt let out a laugh, locking in his ripcord. "You wish Hiwatari. Now show me what the daughter of two champions has got."

"3,2,1!" Stella, Victor and Thomas chanted.

"Let it rip!" Matt yelled, launching Driger into the dish.

I launched as well, my blade hitting the dish hard. Did I see a dent?

"Alright Driger let's get this battle over with fast. That might be your old master's kid but you can't show any mercy!" He commanded, Driger charging at my blade with full force.

"Good cause I wouldn't want you to." I smirked, willing my blade to go at Matt's with just as much force.

The two blades collided, causing an explosion and smoke clouds to form. It wasn't until they cleared that it was revealed that my blade was still spinning while Matt's Driger had some how flown out of the dish.

"And the winner is, newcomer Kyra Hiwatari!" Thomas cheered, waving his arms around.

"What the fuck!" I heard Matt exclaim as he picked up his blade.

Stella ran over, showing concern over her twin's reaction. "Matt, what happened?"

"She totaled my blade! Look at this!" He held up his blade to everyone to show Driger, still in one piece but barely. The attack ring was cracked to the point it would probably fall apart if tapped and the base was scratched to no return. "Now I need to repair this before next week or I can't even battle. What the hell is wrong with you Hiwatari?"

He started to try and get in my face before Stella stepped infront of him. "Hey, cool it Matt. I'm sure she didn't mean it!"

He rolled his eyes, letting his sister hold him back. "Yeah right. I mean, wasn't she being trained into some blading soldier before anyways? Who's to say that still isn't in her.

That's when Max stepped in. "Matthew Tate, stop this right now. I taught you better than that."

I couldn't believe it. Even with a second hand Beyblade and no Black Dranzer I was still causing destruction. It may have not been to people, but I had ripped poor Driger to shreads without even intending to. I could feel my eyes start to water as my hands shook, dropping the launcher and bolting towards the closest exit.

I had to get away from it all, I had to get it away. I kept sprinting down the BBA halls till my legs gave out, causing me to collide with the floor on my hands and knees. I shuttered, my lungs not able to take deep breaths, causing my breathing to become staggered. Tears fell from my eyes as I heard foot steps approach me and a familiar embrace envelop my shuttering body.

"Shh, it's okay Kyra. You're okay." Ray's voice murmured, pulling me into a sitting position.

I looked forward to have my eyes meet Kai's matching one, his face showing visible worry and concern. He reached out for my hand, showing surprise as I took it and squeezed.

For the first time, I allowed myself to break down in front of someone who wasn't Tristan. I leaned into Ray's embraced, starting to sob as Kai grazed his thumb on the back of my hand.

"Don't listen to Matt, Kyra. We know you didn't mean it. It's obvious you're just really powerful, that's all. It's just something you need to learn to control." Kai said softly.

I shook my head, stifling sobs. "No. I'm not doing that again. I can't hurt anyone else. I can't do it. I can't let him hurt anyone else."

"Who's he?" Ray questioned.

I couldn't answer, my throat getting choked up by sobs even thinking about him. The bit beast that haunted my dreams. I had been trained to destroy and only destroy and regardless if it was with Black Dranzer or not, that's all I was going to do if I allowed myself to continue blading.


	14. Just Like Fire

**So although this isn't my favourite chapter I've written, this one is to set up the events of the next two chapters. I didn't really have a song that matched the exact events of this chapter, so I decided to pick one that I thought fit Kyra's personality of this one - 'Just Like Fire' by Pink. Plus fire, Dranzer? Get it? Hopefully everyone likes this chapter and some of the new characters added in and look forward to the events of the next two chapters! Mostly the party!**

Just Like Fire

After the whole incident at the BBA, we thought that it might have been a good idea for Kyra to go and take a breather at the hotel but she refused. Lost Intent had a bunch of press events set up for the next few days and she didn't want to miss any of them. That evening there was a spot on a talk show, the next day was a radio interview and acoustic performance, and the Wednesday evening was a red carpet before a press conference about the tournament with the rest of the BBA. Along with other forms of promotion, wardrobe fittings for their performance, and dodging paparazzi, I was worried our daughter was pushing herself harder than she could handle.

Thankfully it seemed that her boyfriend understood that when he approached us, along with Jason, just before we left for the press conference red carpet.

"So we have a secret to let you guys in on." Jason whispered, looking around as if to see if anyone was listening in.

"Dude Kyra isn't even here. You don't have to whisper." Tristan sighed. "Basically, since Kyra's birthday is on Friday we wanted to throw her a party since we did last year and she didn't kill us for it, which means she liked it."

"She also started dating Tristan after that so she really liked it." Jason grinned.

Ray and I gave each other an equally confused look.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Ray asked.

"Well we got the okay from Mr. Dickenson to kind of make the party that he was throwing just for fun tomorrow into a party for her, but we need a distraction. We have a tech run tomorrow morning that goes into the afternoon and there's a small block of time between four PM and 9PM, when the party will start, that we need her to be distracted so we can set up and get ready." Tristan explained.

"So you want us to lie to our daughter on why we're spending time with her?" I asked.

"Exactly!" Jason exclaimed.

Tristan shook his head, sighing once again. "Yes that's kind of what we mean but we also thought it would just be nice for the three of you to have quality time. I mean, we've been so busy this week that you guys haven't really seen much of us."

Ray nodded with a smile. "We can do that. But hopefully this party is something she'll actually like?"

"Trust me, she's going to like it." Jason smirked mischievously.

Justin walked up behind the two, dressed up in an all black suit and his hair slicked back. "If it's anything like last year's party she's not going to like the end result. Tristan puking all over her shoes and Jason almost dying in our pool."

"Wait, what?" Ray exclaimed, eyes wide and looking between Justin and myself.

Justin laughed. "Last year I gave them the okay to have a party at the house, thinking it was just going to be a small thing for Kyra's birthday. I then came home to a huge house party where everyone but Kyra was drunk out of their mind. I came in right when Tristan had thrown up on Kyra's shoes and Jason thought that ten shots of whisky and a couple of beers made him invincible and tried to swim while drunk. If it weren't for me getting home just in time to fish him out of the pool, he probably would have died."

Jason frowned, crossing his arms. "I probably could've made it out on my own."

"I puked cause I was nervous from asking her out!" Tristan whined.

"No, you puked cause you bet Alexander that you could take more vodka shots than him. The fact you even thought you could out drink him was delusional." Justin shook his head.

The fact that Justin was openly talking about the kids drinking alcohol underage made me a bit irritated. I mean, we had done it as teenagers, but weren't we supposed to be a better example for our kids?

It was almost like Justin could read my mind, or probably just saw the expression on my face, cause he then commented "Don't worry, I don't condone this. That's why there's going to be no drinking at the party. At least that I can prevent."

Kyra came into the room, her long black hair hanging naturally to frame her face and wearing a pant suit and blazer that, much to mine and Ray's dismay, pulled a focus to her cleavage. She wore a deep red lipstick and her dark eye make up made her crimson eyes stand out.

She came up to Tristan, her heels making her almost close to his six foot height, putting her arms around his neck before kissing his cheek. "What are we discussing?"

"The epic night that was your sixteenth birthday." Jason bragged.

"Oh, that travesty. I didn't even get drunk for that. That was a party for everyone else but me." She scrunched up her nose. "Plus you puked on my brand new Doc Martens that Justin was nice enough to buy me."

"Hey, that party wasn't a complete fail. You said yes to being my girlfriend, didn't you?"

"No offence Tris, but I think she did that out of pity. Along with the fact that you wouldn't stop asking her for almost six months." Zane commented as he walked up, just as dressed up as everyone else.

Tristan pouted, looking away from everyone. "You guys suck."

Kyra smirked, hugging the nineteen year old boy close to her. "You know I love you anyways. But why the discussion of my party?"

The three boys and Justin looked at each other, obviously panicking.

"We were just asking what you guys had done for your birthday in the past." Ray stated, smiling at the boys to show he'd covered well.

"Oh. Well yeah we did that. Otherwise I haven't really ever done anything. I never really told any of my foster families when it was my birthday and I was always alone before that. Last year was my first time really celebrating it." She shrugged.

I could see Ray's eyes starting to well up as she spoke. I couldn't help but feel a hurt inside as well. To know that before last year, our daughter had never had anyone celebrate her birthday just made me want to celebrate her more.

The press conference ended up being a lot more relaxed than I would have thought. The main attraction was the red carpet of course, but once entering it seemed more like a cocktail party. The carpet was relatively calm, each blader and their family walking by and posing for photos as the photographers thanked them for their time, that was until Kyra stepped out of our limo. Yells erupted, every photographer yelling for her to turn a certain way for them to get the best shot. At first I was afraid she would get overwhelmed, but her confident smirk proved me wrong as she strutted out on the carpet, making a show out of holding Tristan's hand.

"Isn't she a natural?" Justin asked.

Ray nodded. "I've never seen someone so comfortable infront of a camera."

"It's more a game than it is confidence. She knows what they're looking for so she teases them. She lets them get a couple of good shots then denies them of the one they want the most. Like tonight for example." He explained, motioning over to our daughter and her boyfriend. "They actually found out that the photographer who gets a photo of those two kissing tonight is going to get big bucks. So she's playing with that."

I looked over to see Kyra posing, sometimes with a smile, sometimes with an angsty look. That was until she started to bring her face closer to Tristan, looking as if she was going in for a kiss. The photographers all started screaming like mad, trying to push in front of each other to get the best shot. She then quickly backed away smirking while letting out a laugh as she took Tristan's hand to walk into the conference hall.

I smirked, following the two of them in as the photographers tried to get photos of the three of us together. I knew that a family photo was also going for a really high amount tonight, that of which I also did not want to give them.

The minute we walked in Tristan decided to depart from us in order to follow Jason and Alexander to the table of appetizers and champagne. The three claimed it was due to the finger sandwiches but Kyra informed us after that it was most likely due to the champagne. Justin had gone to prepare for the press conference, mostly being involved due to the events on Saturday, which left Kyra, Ray and I on our own in the middle of the conference hall.

Not surprising to me, but the first people we were approached by were Ray's old team, The White Tigers. As much as they used to get on my nerves when Ray and I had first started dating, I had grown to appreciate their friendship with Ray over the years, especially when he was going through his extreme period of depression after Kyra's kidnapping. The four had made many trips to Japan in order to be there for him when I couldn't be and without them, I don't really want to know what would've happened to Ray in his large period of grief.

The four still lived in their small village, Lee serving as the chief while Mariah ended up becoming a teacher for the smaller children in the village. Much to our surprise, her and Kevin had actually ended up getting married when the two of them turned twenty five and had ended up giving birth to a daughter, Rin, four years ago. She was the spitting image of Mariah with Kevin's adventurous personality. Kevin and Gary on the other hand had been trying in recent years to get the White Tiger team back to what they were when Ray was on it. They hadn't been ready for the upcoming tournament but were still attending the festivities since they were alumni of the BBA and wanted to see their old friends.

"Hey guys! So I have someone very special for you to meet. Everyone, this is Kai and I's daughter Kyra. Kyra, this Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin. I grew up with them in China and competed in the last tournament we were in as the White Tiger X team." Ray explained, pointing to each one at he said their name.

Kyra smiled politely, looking at all of them before saying, "Hello, pleased to meet all of you."

Mariah came close, taking Kyra's hands and giving her a once over. "Ray, she is beautiful! I mean, it would've been nice if she got more of your lovely features, but she got your hair and that's what counts!"

I scowled, giving her a look. "What's wrong with her looking like me?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just saying it would've been nice if more of Ray's features got passed along." Mariah answered, sticking her tougne out at me. She then turned her attention back to Kyra. "You are such a beautiful young woman though!"  
Kyra blushed, showing obvious discomfort to Mariah's openness and close proximity to her. "T-thank you."

Noticing Kyra's discomfort start to grow as the Chinese team started to crowd around her, Ray decided to intervene. "Hey guys, how about we let Kyra and Kai take a walk around the conference centre to meet some of the other teams and we can all catch up? I heard Rin is becoming a real wild child."

Bringing up the topic of her daughter caused Mariah to go on a rant, the team turning their attention away from Kyra long enough for me to grab her by the arm and pull her in the opposite direction.

"A little much, aren't they?" I smirked.

She sighed, fixing her hair that Mariah had been attempting to fuss with. "I'm not used to people being so in my face that aren't just fans or paparazzi. Are all of your friends like this?"

"Maybe Ray's but you can trust me when I say mine are not. My old team, the Blitzkreig Boys, had a similar upbringing to you where Boris pretty much had full control of them. They were raised in the Abbey, only really making it out when they were fifteen ranging to seventeen. It's made it so they aren't the biggest fans of PDA." I explained.

She nodded. "Sounds like my kind of people."

I looked up to spot a familiar redhead hanging around the desert table, his arm hooked around Bryan's arm. Oh Tala and Bryan, where to begin with them? The two of them had been working with me in Hiwatari Enterprises since I became of age to take it over, Tala being the head of Human Relations and Bryan being head of distribution. Due to Tala being two years older than me and Bryan being three, the two had actually decided to have a child shortly after Ray had found out he was pregnant with Kyra. Well, Tala had decided he wanted a child. Bryan was so in love with the red head that he just went along with every whim his lover wanted. The two ended up hiring a surrogate and having their son in October of the same year Kyra was born, making our children the same age. They had also ended up having both of their genes put into their son, making him the perfect combination of the two of them.

Thus how Dimitri Ivanov-Kuznetsov was born. Dimitri stood beside Tala and Bryan, along with Spencer's son, Sven, who was eighteen. The two, along with two other bladers I had not met yet, formed the Blitzkreig Boys, Dimitri taking Tala's place as team captain. He had also ended up inheriting Wolborg from Tala, making him the number one person to beat in the upcoming tournament. Dimitri mostly resembled Tala in looks, red hair that went down to his shoulders, same facial structure and figure, while he had obtained Bryan's height, standing at 6'2, along with Bryan's lavender eyes.

We approached them, Tala turning his attention to us and smiling as he spotted Kyra standing beside me.

"So we finally get to meet the famous Kyra Hiwatari. You've been in every news outlet I've seen in the past few days, even back in Russia." Tala stated.

"Kyra, this is Tala and Bryan. We work together at Hiwatari Enterprises, as well as used to blade together." I introduced.

That was when Sven and Dimitri turned around. Sven's attention went straight to Kyra, looking her up and down before beginning to speak Russian to Dimitri. "Ona smotritel' - priyatnoye litso, otlichnyye sis'ki, plotnaya zadnitsa."

I gritted my teeth, shooting a glare at Sven. I think he forgot that I was fluent in Russian since he had openly sexualized my daughter infront of me, saying "She's a looker – nice face, excellent tits, tight ass." I was about to rip the kid a new one before I heard Kyra start to speak.

"Ey, mudak, ya mogu ponyat' tebya." She scoffed. ("Hey asshole, I can understand you." In Russian)

As much as I wanted to laugh, I was shocked to hear Kyra speak Russian. I hadn't seen her speak anything but English so far.

"Oh wow. So you're not only fluent in English?" Dimitri spoke up after swatting Sven on the side of the head.

"Nyet." Kyra smirked. "Learned Russian and English when living with Voltaire. Mostly spoke Russian up until moving to the States."

"Cool. I'm Dimitri, Tala and Bryan's son. Sorry for the behaviour of my team mate, Sven. He's a bit of a douche when it comes to girls." Dimitri smiled, taking Kyra's hand and shaking it. "It's a pleasure to make the acquaintance of a beautiful young woman, along with the fact you're a Hiwatari."

She shook his hand, removing it as she noticed Dimitri starting to get flirty. "Nice to meet you as well, but I should inform you that I-"

"She has a boyfriend." Tristan chimed in, coming behind Kyra and snaking his arms around her waist. It was obvious he had been focusing in on the conversation and was starting to get protective over my daughter.

I rolled my eyes at the two boys exchanging glares. I couldn't believe they were openly trying to one up each other over my daughter in front of me. Not that Kyra wasn't capable of handling herself in this situation, I could just feel my over protective father instincts beginning to come out. I had to admit though, I still wanted to punch Sven in the face.

My daughter's introduction to our world was getting more and more interesting by the day.


	15. Sober

**So this chapter switches between Kai and Kyra's points of view. It's a bit long and I don't really think it turned out how I wanted it but after this chapter I'm going to be getting into more of the story line that I'm really excited for. This chapter is named after the song 'Sober' by Lorde and you'll see why by the end of the chapter. Also the part of Kyra rehearsing Ghost I kind of mimicked off of this clip from the show Roadies of Halsey performing Ghost. I really liked that clip so I thought I'd incorporate it.  
**

Sober

Kai's POV

I woke up to Ray shaking me, a worried and tearful look on his face. "Kai, please wake up."

"I'm awake love, what's wrong?" I mumbled, sleep till holding tight reins to my mind. We had ended up getting back to the hotel pretty late after the conference and not actually falling asleep until two in the morning. It was obvious I was getting too old for these habits since my body was protesting on waking up.

"Kyra, she's gone. I don't know where she is and when I called her phone it went directly to voice mail. Kai I can't lose her again!" He cried.

I cupped his chin, running my thumb along his cheek softly. "Kitten, Kyra had to be at the stadium early this morning to do a tech run. She's okay. She's with her friends, Justin, and the whole security team there. Her phone is probably off so she can focus. It's okay, love."

This had been the first time I had seen Ray so distraught since before we found Kyra. I knew he had fears over losing her again, hell, so did I. But I didn't realize they still existed so strongly in him.

He blushed and turned his face away from me, obviously feeling embarrassed over the mistake. "I forgot that. Sorry for waking you, wo de ai." (Mandarin for "My love")

I smiled sleepily, pulling his arm so he would come lay on my chest and wrapped my arms around him as he did. "It's okay, lyubov moya. I know you're worried for her, but Dickenson and I have hired some of the best security in Japan to watch over her. We've done the most we can to keep her safe." ("Iyuboc moya" = Russian for "My love")

He nodded, snuggling into the crook of my neck. "You want me to let you sleep more before we go see her, don't you?"

"Yes. Please wake me up when it's closer to a reasonable time to leave." I smirked, running my hair through my lover's raven tresses.

We had decided that since Ray and I wanted to go and visit Kyra as the band rehearsed at the stadium, why not invite our friends and their children to come as well to see what they had to look forward to on Saturday? Our group ended up consisting of Tyson, Hillary, Thomas, Max, Matt and Stella, Kenny and Victor having to stay back due to a meeting Kenny had with Emily and Judy back at the BBA.

Justin had told us we were welcome at any time to come by since they had been there for a while. Himself, Kyra, Zane and Jason had gone around seven in the morning just to set up all of the technology, along with the crew that Mr. Dickenson had hired, followed by Tristan and Alexander who went in at nine to help with testing levels for all the instruments and microphones.

The eight of us walked in, immediately met by wall of noise blasting at us. To my surprise, it wasn't even the band playing. We walked into the stadium, the volume getting louder and louder with each step, until we entered and saw Justin sitting in the back of the first level of seats, his seat directly facing the stage which stood in the back of the BBA stadium where the big screen would normally go.

We approached Justin who turned and waved once realizing we were all present. "Good afternoon everyone! You guys came at just the right time. They were just about to start rehearsing."

The eight of us all sat along the row he was in, turning our attention to the stage. It was definitely extravagant. A big screen on either side, as well as a giant screen behind where the band would be performing. The whole stage area was relatively large with a cat walk descending into the crowd. There were over a dozen flashing lights that the tech crew was testing out, as well as what looked to be smoke machines on either side of the stage.

"Alright everyone, I want to start off with Ghost. I'm going to be walking through the floor of the stadium as well as the seats to make sure the sound is good from all angles. I'll tell you if levels need to be changed." Kyra's voice said over the speakers. I looked to the right side of the stage to see her start to walk into the centre, microphone held up to her mouth.

Justin smiled over at Ray and I. "This is where you'll really get to see her personality. So far I think you guys have just been seeing bits and pieces of yourselves but this is where the piece of her personality that is all her own will shine out."

A synth piano that Zane was playing started to ring out, playing slow notes until Kyra sang her first verse.

" _I'm searching...for something…that I, can't reach…"_ She sang slowly, swaying with her eyes closed in the middle of the stage.

Once Jason's drum beat began, she swiftly walked to the end of the cat walk, continuing to sing the first verse in a quick speed. It was amazing to watch her jumping off the stage to start walking through the stadium where thousands of fans would be gathered on Saturday. As she went it was obvious she was listening for any flaws.

A break in her vocals came to which she used the opportunity to make a correction. "I hear Jason's drum beat in my ear. Like it's louder than all the other instrumental. The farther back I go the more I can hear it." She then began to sing again, moving her way into the seats.

She began to walk up to the section we were in, smiling as she noticed us. She stood a few rows in front of our seats, making eye contact with Justin as she sang. " _You say that you're no good for me, cause I'm always tugging at your sleeve and I swear I hate you when you leave.  
But I like it anyway."_ She grinned before whipping around to start walking towards the floor again.

As the end of the song came near and she grew closer to the stage, she began to dance around more, almost looking like she was floating. It was amazing to see how she lost herself in her music. She got back onto the stage, singing the last lyric " _My ghost, where'd you go? What happened to the soul that you used...to be?"_

The nine of us cheered and clapped, Kyra bowing as we did so.

"Thank you, thank you. We're going to play a lot more so I expect this enthusiasm every time." She grinned, turning to the boys to figure out what to do next.

After about an hour of them playing, Kyra ran up to where we were sitting, an energetic spark in her eyes. "So, was it good?"

"Good? That was amazing! You're so talented! I'd listened to you guys once Dad had told us Uncle Ray and Kai's daughter wrote music but I didn't think you guys would be better live than on the CD!" Stella enthused.

Everyone else had similar comments, chattering until we heard Matt's voice speak up.

"That was really great. I just wanted to apologize for what happened during our first meeting. I was jealous and how I acted was uncalled for. Hopefully you can accept my apology and we can start off on a better foot. What do you say, Kyra?" Matt stood as he spoke, offering a hand out to Kyra.

She looked at it then met his blue eyes with her crimson, taking his hand and shaking it. "I accept your apology. Also, that's Hiwatari to you, Tate."

He grinned, shaking back. "Hey, maybe we could even have a rematch. If that was you with a second hand blade, I'd be psyched to see how you'd fair with Dranzer. Next time I won't be as cocky."

She smiled, shaking her head. "Sorry but I think my blading days are over. Music is my passion. That's what I need to put my energy into."

I had to admit it hurt a bit to hear those words. I was hoping to be able to pass Dranzer on, knowing she was restless and needed a new master. Kyra was the only one I felt safe enough giving her to.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice over the speakers.

"May we please have my girlfriend, Kyra Hiwatari back to stage. I repeat, my girlfriend, Kyra Hiwatari back to stage." Tristan bellowed, standing in the middle of the stage. As much as Ray and I had first liked him, I was beginning to get a bad feeling about him. He did so much for our daughter, but something didn't feel right.

Kyra sighed, rolling her eyes as she walked up to Ray and I. "Guess I'm being summoned again. We'll probably be done in the next few hours so I'll see you guys then?"

Ray nodded, then mentioned "Oh Kyra? Your father and I were wondering if you wanted to get dinner after this before we all get ready for the club event Mr. Dickenson is throwing tonight?"

She nodded. "Yeah sure. The guys all said they were busy anyways so it actually works out pretty well."

"Alright, just meet us up here and we'll figure out a plan after you're done." I stated.

She smiled, coming up and hugging us both. "See you in a bit. Love you bàba, love you dad."

Ray's head perked up. "When and how did you learn Mandarin for dad?"

She smirked. "Yesterday night and Google. I thought that calling you both dad would be a bit confusing and I overheard you saying to dad yesterday how you wished I could know some Chinese too since I already know Russian. So, I learned some Chinese." She then turned her attention to me. "I would call you the Russian word for dad but papa just sounds weird. Dad fits you better."

I couldn't help but laugh at that one as Ray's eyes were filling with tears from his new name.

"KYRA HIWATARI, GET YOUR ASS TO THE STAGE!" Jason's voice yelled over the speakers.

Kyra sighed. "I'm going to go before they break the speakers with their yelling. See everyone later!"

As she walked down the stairs, Ray leaned over to rest his head on my shoulder. "I can't believe it, she called me bàba."

I smiled, putting my arm around him. I had to admit, Kyra actually referring to us as her parents was a good feeling.

 _Kyra's P.O.V_

After rehearsal, Ray, Kai and I ended up heading back to the hotel to have dinner while the boys all ran off to 'get some last minute clothing items for the party'. They didn't realize it, but I was well aware of the 'surprise party' they were trying to throw.

The three of us had gotten dinner, then gone back to the room for us all to get ready to head over to the club where the party was being held. Apparently it was an all ages club that normally didn't serve alcohol, but I'd heard from Matt and Stella that they made exceptions at events like this. I already knew how the night was going to go, my boyfriend and our drummer getting drunk to the point where I and Jason's girlfriend Lexi were going to have to be their nurses for the night, but I tried to hope for the best.

I'd ended up trying to dress up a bit for the party, wearing a low cut tight black dress that stopped a little above my knee with some knee high black boots and a black leather jacket. I left my hair down, stopping just past my shoulders. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I realized how weird it felt to be able to look at myself and see features that belonged to someone else. For my whole life I had looked at myself and just saw me. But now, I saw Ray's wild, thick hair, Kai's eyes and his smirk that I also possessed.

I looked back to see the two of them standing behind me, Kai dressed in dark dress pants and a dark red long sleeve button up and Ray in a fancier Chinese outfit similar to what he normally wore, except the shirt was a button up red one with gold detailing. Both were smiling as they looked at me.

"You look beautiful. Ready to get going?" Ray asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled back, turning to face the two of them. "Well I get my looks from the two of you so I'd hope I look nice. But yeah, I'm ready. May as well go and get this surprise party over with."

Kai laughed. "So you found out?"

"Well it's not that hard to know about when Jason decides to talk about it back stage when he doesn't realize I'm within earshot. Plus Zane told me since he knows I hate surprises and he didn't want to be blamed if this goes bad. Which it probably will." I sighed, running my fingers through my bangs. "Honestly this party was the last thing I wanted to do for my birthday. I'd rather just have a small thing with my close friends and you guys then this big thing where everyone is just going to be drunk and obnoxious."

Ray frowned. "Well here's hoping it proves you wrong. If it makes you feel better, Dad and I have a nice day planned for you tomorrow that will probably be more your speed."

I smiled, hugging Ray in response. I still couldn't believe that I was going into my seventeeth year celebrating it with my parents.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYRA!" Everyone yelled.

The three of us walked in to a huge club filled with close to over one hundred people, neon lights flashing everywhere as loud EDM music blasted through the speakers. I sighed, trying to force a smile as Jason, Tristan and Alexander approached me in excitement. How could my boyfriend and two of my closest friends not know me well enough to realize I hated stuff like this?

"Happy birthday my beautiful girl." Tristan grinned, leaning down to kiss my lips. "Are you surprised?"

I faked a surprised look, nodding as I looked at the dance floor full of moving bodies. "Yeah, I definitely wasn't expecting so many people to celebrate my birthday."

I had noticed Ray and Kai go off to sit with Tala and Bryan at the bar and just as I was about to follow Jason came in front of me, a shot glass in hand.

"So in honour of your birthday, we are going to be providing a steady flow of alcohol tonight. Bottoms up bitch." Jason grinned, handing over the shot glass.

I smelled it, only to be met with the strong smell of vodka. I liked vodka, but was confused on Jason's logic. "You realize that Justin strictly told us not to be drinking, right?"

"Do you see him around? He's at the bar with your dads anyways. Now drink up, Tristan and I have already had three shots so you have some catching up to do." Jason instigated.

I sighed, taking the shot since I knew he wasn't going to leave me alone until I did. I took with it ease, handing back the shot glass before giving a smirk at his look of surprise from how easily I downed it. "There, happy now?"

He looked at the shot glass then to me. "Yes. Now let's get more drinks and hit the dance floor!"

In one hour Tristan, Jason, Lexi and I had had a couple of mixed drinks, three vodka shots and two tequila shots and surprisingly I was starting to feel it. Not as much as my boyfriend, who was swaying behind me on the dancefloor, his arms tightly wrapped around my waist as he kept trying to kiss my neck. As much as I loved him, Tristan got very affectionate towards me while drunk which lead to some very awkward PDA.

In an attempt to get a bit of a break from him I yelled into his ear "Hey, I'm going to go find my dads and see how they're doing if that's okay?"

He nodded, kissing my neck one last time before I went. "Okay but hurry your sexy self back here. I can't dance without my beautiful girl."

I laughed, kissing his cheek before turning to go towards the bar where I had seen Ray and Kai last. Not to my surprise they were still there with Tala, Bryan and Justin, but now Dimitri was sitting with them as well.

Justin noticed me first, waving me over to come sit beside him. "So how drunk is everyone?"

I smirked. Justin knew his alcohol ban was going to get defied regardless how much he stressed it. "Well Zane and Maria have been at the bar across the room most of the time. I think they've only had a few beers but they're also the only legal ones drinking so that's to be expected. Lexi is tipsy, Alexander is pretty tipsy and disappeared with some girl twenty minutes ago, Jason is drunk enough to be running up to the DJ to put in new song requests every five minutes and Tristan has gotten to the level of drunk where he needs to have his hands on me every second. So great night so far."

He laughed, looking at me. "So how about you? I know you've at least had some alcohol in you since that's the most you've talked to me since we've gotten to Japan."

I smirked. "I've had enough to feel something. Not enough to be on the level of anyone else here though."

That's when a drink got put in front of me by the bartender. By the looks of it, it was a vodka on the rocks. I looked up, giving him a confused look. "I didn't order this."

"It's from the red haired gentleman at the other end of the bar." He stated, going back to tending the bar.

I looked down to see Dimitri waving, motioning for me to come join his dads and mine. I took my drink, going to the other side where Ray, Kai, Tala and Bryan seemed to be in some sort of conversation as Dimitri was nursing a drink identical to mine.

"What's with the drink?" I asked, holding it up and giving him a weird look.

He smirked, holding it up. "Noticed you didn't have one and thought maybe we could have one together. Plus I figured, being in America, you probably haven't had good Russian vodka. So I got you some."

I smirked back, clinking my glass with his. "Well thank you, but I hope you understand that I still have a boyfriend and this doesn't really change that."

He nodded, taking another swig from his glass. "Oh obviously. I just thought since your dad and my dads are good friends, why can't we be?"

I spent majority of the rest of the night sitting with Dimirtri, talking about anything we could think of, our home countries, music, how I was adjusting to this new lifestyle I was being thrown into. The conversation flowed so easily, but I also didn't realize how many drinks I'd had till I decided it was time to go find my boyfriend and friends.  
"Well that was nice but I should probably go find my friends. Thanks for the drinks, we'll have to do it again some time." I smiled, going to get up but swaying a bit as I tried.

I felt a hand take hold of my shoulder, stabling me as I regained my balance to stand. I looked over to see Kai standing beside me.

"You alright?" He asked, a look of concern flashing through his eyes. Shit. I'd forgotten I was still at a club with my dads. I was at a club with my dads and I was close to being shit faced.

I nodded, waving off his hand as I tried to appear more sober than I actually was. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to go find Tristan, make sure he hasn't passed out somewhere."

I marched back on the dancefloor, my mind buzzing from the alcohol. As I looked around I felt a familiar body press up against mine, looking up only for my crimson eyes to be met with ocean blue. Tristan was wasted but at that moment in time I didn't really care. It just felt nice to be held by the one I loved.

As the two of us swayed against each other the lights of the club came on, signifying they were closing down for the night.

Jason ran up to us, Lexi behind him. "Guys! After party in mine and Lexi's room once we get back! Tonight isn't over yet!"

Somehow Jason and Tristan had talked Justin into not caring if we continued the party in Jason's room. I think he mostly just said yes since he knew that we were at least contained in one room and the worst that could happen was someone throwing up.

Once getting back to the hotel I had approached Ray and Kai, informing them of the new plan. "I'll come back to our room in a little bit to sleep but for now I'm just going to hang out in Jason's room, mostly just to make sure neither he or Tristan die from alcohol poisoning."

Kai nodded, holding Ray close to him. From the sounds of it, Tala had challenged my baba to a drinking contest which led him to have one to many glasses of sake. He won the contest, but was feeling the after effects of his victory.

"Alright, just be safe and make sure to wake me up if you need anything." He informed.

"Night Kyra, love you sweetheart." Ray slurred, moving away from Kai to give me a hug.

I laughed, embracing my inebriated father. "Goodnight baba, hopefully you're not too hungover tomorrow morning."

Kai smirked, putting his arm around Ray again. "Yeah next time I'm not allowing you to say yes to anything Tala challenges you to."

The party in Jason's room ended up being what I expected, all the boys playing drinking games while Alexander was hooking up with some girl in his room. As I continued to drink with Lexi I got bored of the night, only wanting to spend it with one person.

I went up to Tristan after his beer pong game was over, enveloping him in an embrace and pressing my lips against his before suggesting, "How about we go back to my room? I could really use some sleep."

He grinned, getting what I was insinuating. "Alright, goodnight guys. See you tomorrow."

The two of us quietly snuck into Ray, Kai and I's shared hotel room, only just making it to my room before the two of us locked into a hard kiss. It had been so long since the two of us had been alone. That, plus all of the alcohol, just made me want him.

As the two of us undressed he pushed me down to the bed, sitting on top of my hips before kissing me deeply. "Happy seventeenth birthday, love."


	16. The House That Built Me

**_So this chapter is a bit shorter than the past few but it's going to be a lighter chapter compared to what will come. Next chapter will be the start of something big so get ready! Named this chapter after the song The House That Built Me by Miranda Lambert, mostly because I feel like the feelings in that song describe Kyra's feelings in the chapter. Not necessarily the words, just the overall feeling the whole song gives off. Hopefully everyone enjoys the last soft chapter for the next while!_**

 **The House That Built Me**

I woke up the morning of my birthday nightmare free, most likely due to the amount of alcohol I had in my system before I slept, but I liked to think it was cause Tristan was sleeping next to me. I always seemed to be free of the terrors in my mind when he was nearby. I checked my phone to see it was already eleven AM. Shit. I was hoping to wake up earlier to sneak Tristan out before Ray and Kai woke up. I didn't really know if they would be okay with it but I really didn't want to find out.

I sat up, starting to shake him. "Tris, wake up! We slept in!"

He grumbled, rolling over to turn away from me. "What do you mean? We don't have anything planned today. We can sleep in. Plus I have a headache, more sleep is needed."

I sighed. "Well you'll have to nurse your hangover in your own room cause we're in mine right now and I have no idea if Ray and Kai would even be cool with you being here."

He turned back to me with a grin. "Why? Cause we had sex?"

"Yes, but that's not what we're talking about right now. We're talking about you going back to your room before they kill you." I smirked.

He reached out, pulling me down only to be on top of me. "Really? Cause this is what I'd rather be doing." He leaned down, pushing his lips hard against mine.

"What's going on here?" A voice demanded.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Kai, my dad, just walked in on Tristan, my boyfriend, sitting on top of me in only his boxers while I'm only in a bra and panties. I couldn't have thought of a worse way to start off my first birthday with my biological parents.

Tristan shot up, rushing to put his clothes on while I snatched the blankets up to cover myself.

"I-I can explain." I stammered.

"Don't blame Kyra, this is completely my fault. If I wasn't such a drunk idiot last night-" Tristan started.

"I don't want to hear it. Just get out before I do something we're both going to regret." Kai grimaced.

Just like that Tristan ran out of the room and out of our hotel room, Ray coming in shortly after.

"What is happening? Oh…" He said, eyes going wide as he saw me trying to cover myself with the sheets.

"Get dressed and be out in the kitchen in five minutes. We're talking about this." Kai ordered, turning around to walk out.

I looked at Ray with pleading eyes. "We don't have to discuss this, do we?"

Ray gave me a look of sympathy. "Sorry hun but what Kai says, goes. Plus I'm not very happy about this either."

He shut the door behind him, leaving me to get dressed by myself. I fell back on the bed with a sigh. Definitely the worst way to start off my seventeeth year of life.

I had experienced a lot of shitty things in my life. Being tortured, being lied to by the only person I knew as family for the first thirteen years of life, living in various shitty foster homes, but none of that compared to the feeling of having my dad's angry eyes focused on me. Kai was extremely intimidating at this moment and for the first time in a while, I was actually terrified. He stood looming over the breakfast bar as Ray sat watching him, I could tell he was leaving the area of discipline to Kai, at least in this moment. I, however, sat on the other side of the breakfast bar, feeling like a five year old who was getting scolded.

"So you know why we're talking to you, yes?" Kai asked.

"Uh, cause my boyfriend was in my room?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, and this isn't the time for sarcastic remarks." He snapped back.

"Hey I don't understand why this is a big deal. I stayed with him back in the States before you guys were even in the picture and it was fine. Justin didn't like it, but he didn't ever scold me like a child over it. I'm seventeen. I should be able to have sex with my boyfriend." I argued.

My last sentence caused Kai to fully snap. "This is different. You're under our care and now our roof. Did you think about what could happen if you weren't careful?"

"We are. We use protection. I'm not stupid. Also, this isn't technically your roof. It's a hotel." I scoffed.

"Still. Ray and I agreed we don't feel comfortable with Tristan staying over and we'd appreciate if you and him respected that." Kai insisted.

Ray put his hand on Kai's as a signal to let him speak. "I think what your father is trying to say is we understand that you two are intimate and we can't necessarily stop you from doing that-"

"Yes we can. Why can't we do that?" Kai asked.

Ray laughed, turning his attention back to me. " But we would appreciate that it isn't under our roof or anywhere we're staying."

"So what you're saying is I can go down the hall and stay with Tristan then." I smirked.

"No! No boys, no sex." Kai exclaimed.

Ray patted Kai's shoulder. "Love I think she's just teasing you now."

I laughed, turning to walk back into my room. "Bingo."

As I walked away I heard Kai sigh and say "Can we just ban boys from being around her till she's twenty five?"

After letting my dad cool down and getting myself looking a bit more presentable for my birthday family outing, I came back in the room to see Ray and Kai waiting for me.

"Ready to see what our surprise is?" Ray smiled.

"Well as long as it's better than a club full of drunk teenagers, I'm interested." I commented, following the two as they walked out of the hotel room.

We were met with five security guards in the hotel lobby which led me to believe we were leaving the hotel and going out in public, most likely somewhere I could be at risk. A limo was waiting outside to the secret location, an older driver standing outside.

"Master Kai, Master Ray, pleased to see you again." The man addressed them both while bowing.

"Jeremiah, this is Kyra. He's been working for the family since I was fairly young and he was the only person to stick around once Voltaire fled and left me behind." Kai explained.

"Oh wow. Nice to meet you." I said to the man, bowing back to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kyra. I've long awaited the day I got to meet you and see this broken family completed." He smiled kindly. He then turned his attention to my father. "Are we ready Master Kai?"

He nodded, opening up the limo door and motioning for Ray and I to get in.

I was surprised as I saw we were driving out of Tokyo, into a neighbourhood full of huge houses that were spread far apart. I was even more surprised when we pulled into a road leading up to a mansion sitting on top of a hill.

My eyes went wide. "What is this place?"

"This is your father and I's home. Your new home." Ray beamed.

That was the first time I realized that this trip to Japan wasn't just a trip. At least not to Ray. I knew Kai had mentioned Ray wanting me to come live with them, I just wasn't sure if he was being serious. Since the two of them hadn't legally given up their custody of me, legally I was theirs the minute they found me. At least that's how Justin had explained it to me. The minute they walked in he was no longer my foster father, just a man I'd lived with for two years who managed the band I was apart of. That meant that going back to California, back to the band and Tristan, wasn't possible unless Ray and Kai came with me.

The house was huge and from the inside it was even more extravagant. Large stair cases, all leather furniture in the living room and entertainment room, a huge dining room and state of the art kitchen. When Ray said the house was extreme, he wasn't kidding.

Noticing my shocked expression Ray commented, "I know. I thought it was a bit much too when Kai had me move in. Always seemed too big for two people."

"What made you guys stay?" I asked.

"This is the only home your father has ever known. It's where he grew up with his parents and where he lived by himself in his teen years when Voltaire would come in and out of his life. I've brought up moving multiple times but he has always refused. I think leaving this place behind would be like him leaving his childhood behind, the happier memories of it that is." Ray speculated.

Kai came in from the garage where he had been talking with Jerimiah. "So there are security teams located outside the gate, surrounding the house, inside the gardens and there are a few patrolling the roads to make sure no one gets close to the house. We should be safe. What do you think of the house so far?"

"Uhh it's really big. " I gawked.

He smirked. "How about we give you a tour?"

The tour started in the front entrance, went through the kitchen to the dining room, then the living room, the basement that surprisingly had nothing but boxes in it, all the way up to the master bedroom along with three guest bedrooms. We then stopped in front of a door only a few steps away from the master bedroom that my fathers shared.

"So this room will be changing in the next little bit but we may as well show it to you as it is now. This is your room." Kai explained as he opened the door.

I entered the room, immediately met by a dusty smell. The room was painted a pale blue with little clouds and stars hand painted along the walls. In the centre of the back wall was a large window overlooking the garden behind the house, a rocking chair sitting in front of it. Other than that, the only furniture in the room as a dresser and a crib. The room appeared to have not been touched in years, dust covering the dresser and crib.

Ray approached me as I stood in the middle of the room, taking everything in.

"Kai had suggested taking everything down years ago but I couldn't do it. Being in the room reminded me too much of what I'd lost. It still kind of does even with you here…" He murmured.

Looking at the room made me wonder what my life would have looked like if I were to have grown up here. I could picture it all. Cooking with Ray, distracting Kai while he was working just so he would play with me, learning how to blade from them and feeling joy surrounding it. So many opportunities, so much possible happiness. Tears started to well up in my eyes just thinking about it all.

"You okay?" He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I sniffed, wiping away my tears with the sleeve of my sweater. "Yeah. Just thinking of what life would have been like if I would have grown up here."

Ray smiled at me. "I think about that a lot too."

Kai came over to the two of us, wrapping his arms around Ray's waist. "Should we show her the garden?"

The garden was like that out of a fairy tail. Various trees, every single flower you could think of and a pond sitting in the middle. It was beautiful.

"This is amazing." I gasped, taking in all the sights and scents.

"We thought we'd save this for last and have lunch out here if that's okay with you?" Ray asked, motioning over to some lawn furniture that were set up under a tree.

I nodded, going to sit as both of my fathers sat down with me.

The lunch was nice, getting to hear about Ray and Kai's blading days and the adventures them and their friends had together throughout those years. Closer to the end of the lunch, Kai put down a small box and an envelope on the table, sliding them across to me.

"Happy birthday." He said.

I looked at the two packages then back to my parents. "What is this?"

Ray laughed, motioning to the presents. "Open them and find out."

I decided to open the envelope first, assuming it was just a card. While I was right in the fact it was a card, I was surprised when something fell out. I looked down to see two concert tickets to see twenty one pilots. "No way. You guys got me twenty one pilots tickets? How'd you know I wanted these?"

"We may have gotten a hint from Justin. They're for the show in Los Angeles too so you can go for a visit and take Tristan." Ray responded.

"Well maybe someone different after today…" Kai brooded. It was obvious he was not taking seeing his daughter 'defiled' well.

Ray hit his arm playfully. "Open your other gift, Kyra."

I turned my attention to the small box that sat in front of me. It was small enough for me to assume it was some sort of jewelry. I opened it up to find a round silver locket with a phoenix engraved on the front. Opening it up it contained a photo of my parents together on one side and on the other I was surprised to see Kai's old bit, Dranzer. On the back read " _To our beloved daughter, Kyra Mei Hiwatari"_

"Y-you're giving me Dranzer?" I stuttered. "But I don't even blade anymore."

Kai nodded. "I know. But Dranzer has been in my care for too long. She needs a new owner, even if you won't necessarily blade with her. She belongs with you now. Let her protect you and keep you safe."

The locket warmed in my hand, Dranzer responding to her old master's words.

"Thank you…" I murmured. "By the way, my middle name is Mei?"

Ray grinned. "I picked that one. It means beauty in Chinese. Kai got to pick your first name so I picked the middle name."

"I never knew I even had a middle name. But I guess there's a lot of things I didn't know." I frowned.

"Hey, this is the start of our second chance as a family. You'll be learning everything soon enough." Ray ensured, putting his hand over mine.

And just like that, this birthday had become the best birthday of my seventeen years of life. I was surrounded by the two people who unconditionally loved me most in this world and finally nothing could take that away from me.


	17. A Car, a Torch, a Death

_**So this is the chapter where things get dramatic. This one is named after the song A Car, a Torch, a Death by twenty one pilots. I just thought the mood of the song fit the mood of the chapter. Also, the song 'Smoke' referred to is by the band Pvris.**_

 _ **A Car, A Torch, A Death**_

 _Kyra's P.O.V_

It was the day of the concert and I could not contain my excitement. We had gotten to the venue early in order for all of us to be dressed and for me to get my make-up and hair for the performance. As I sat letting the make-up artist and hair stylist have their way with me, I noticed my fathers approach in the mirror's reflection.

"Wow you look beautiful, sweetheart." Ray gushed. "We thought we'd come back here to wish you luck."

"Break a leg! You're supposed to say break a leg!" Jason yelled from the other side of the room where he was getting his ginger buzz cut cleaned up.

Ray laughed. "Sorry, break a leg!"

I smiled, turning the chair around as the hair stylist finished flat ironing my hair. Straightening it made it so it reached my mid back opposed to just under my shoulders. "Thank you. Hopefully you guys enjoy it. Where are you going to be seated? I'll make sure to look your way a lot."

Kai held up his tickets, showing me they were in a section rather close to the stage. "We're in a section with the rest of the current BBA members and BBA alumni. It'll be pretty easy to spot us."

Tristan came in the room, almost about to back out once he saw Ray and Kai in front of me. He was so scared of Kai now that it was actually kind of funny. The two turned around, Ray smiling at him but Kai giving a scowl.

"Tris, just come over here. Dad isn't going to kill you." I sighed.

"I might…" Kai muttered.

Ray nudged him. "Hey, what did we talk about last night?"

Kai sighed, walking up to Tristan. "I apologize for yesterday. But, if I see you putting hands on my daughter like that again, don't be surprised if you leave without hands."

"Dad! That's not how you apologize!" I groaned.

Tristan smiled, shaking his head at me. "It's okay Kyra. I'm sorry for the events of yesterday Kai. I over stepped and I promise that will never happen again."

"I'd like to hope not. Also, it's Mr. Hiwatari to you now." Kai stated.

Ray shook his head with a chuckle. "Alright, we should probably leave the kids to get ready and go find our seats, love. Break a leg, sweetheart. We'll be out there rooting for you."

I grinned, getting up to hug them both. "Thank you. I'll see you after the performance. Love you, baba. Love you, dad."

I peaked out from behind the stage, seeing a stadium packed full of bladers and Lost Intent fans. There were at least 10,000 people packed into this place but despite the amount of people, I was still excited.

Justin came up, having the five of us get into a huddle. "So, this is the biggest thing you guys have done in your careers so far. What you do out there is going to be start of how your careers go for the rest of your lives so make sure to give it everything you've got and leave everything out there. I'll be in the audience with Ray and Kai and we'll celebrate with dinner tonight. Break a leg."

We broke our huddle to hear the beginning synths of Castle start to play, indicating that it was time for us to make our way to stage. Jason went first, starting his drum beat, followed by Alexander, Tristan and Zane, walking out and holding their guitars up like trophies. I felt my adrenaline starting to go wild, knowing I was up next. I gripped my microphone, adjusted my black crop top and high wasted black combat pants and walked out, head held high. The cheers were almost deafening. It only got louder after each song. The energy in the whole place was amazing, everyone in the crowd smiling and lots of them even knowing all of our lyrics. Hearing words I'd written screamed back by so many people, it was exhilarating.

For the two hours the five of us played our hearts out, dancing and jumping along to each song as the crowd followed suit. As we exited the stage after our last song we heard the crowd chanting a mix of "LOST INTENT" and "ENCORE" over and over. That's when I'd realized I'd forgotten my phone to get a photo of the crowd before the show ended.

I tapped Tristan. "Hey, I'm just going to go grab my phone so I can get a picture of the crowd during the encore! Just wait a bit longer to go on and I'll come out in a few, okay?"

He nodded, kissing my forehead. "Hurry back. That was so amazing, I want to go out and play more."

I nodded, leaning into his personal bubble. "I'll be back before you know it."

I ran back to the dressing room, rustling through my bags to find my phone. Normally it was easier to find but for some reason today I had just thrown it in my bag and left. As I was crouched down looking, I didn't notice that someone was coming up behind me, that was until I felt a prick to the back of my neck.

I whirled around to meet a pair of scarily familiar grey eyes. Boris. He grabbed me, turning me to get a grip at my hands at an attempt to immobilize me, only for me to kick behind and hit him hard in the knee with my boot. I had almost gotten loose from him until I felt another prick to my neck, turning my head to see my great grandfather with a needle in his hand.

"Oh great granddaughter, it looks like you still haven't learned from all of these years. You may try to escape, but we're always one step ahead of you." Voltaire boasted.

I tried to struggle, feeling my legs slowly start to buckle from under me as my head started to spin. "No…I won't go back with you.." I cried, still continuing to try and fight back even as I felt my body getting weaker. He had injected me with a sedative.

"That's where you're wrong granddaughter. You have no choice." He smirked as he watched my body collapse to the floor, having lost my ability to move at all.

I was slowly starting to lose consciousness as I felt my body be picked up and taken out of the building. I saw the blue sky overhead as we left and then my vison went black, fading into an unconscious state.

 _ **Ray's P.O.V**_

The show was amazing. I held so much pride watching my daughter perform and was waiting in anticipation for the encore I knew would happen. I smiled at Kai, who was showing just as much pride as I was feeling on his face. My heart swelled looking at my love. To see how much he loved our daughter and how close the two of them had grown in only a month of knowing each other made me so hopeful for the years to come. I squeezed his hand, leaning on him and turning my attention back to the stage as I heard the cheers start to erupt again.

Jason, Alexander, Zane and Tristan made their way back on stage similarly to how they entered the first time but now playing the introduction to their song 'Smoke'. As it got closer to when Kyra was supposed to start singing, the boys kept looking to the right side of the stage, looking confused as they played. Once getting to Kyra's vocal part the four of them all looked at each other in confusion when she didn't come out.

I looked over at Justin who looked equally confused. "What's happening? Is this supposed to happen?"

Justin shook his head. "No. I don't know what's happening or what she's doing. I'll be back, I'm going to go check to see what's happening."

After about ten minutes of Justin being gone, the band had stopped planning and the stadium lights had come up. Everyone was a buzz in confusion and questions until Mr. Dickenson came onto the stage with a microphone.

"It has come to our attention that there has been a security breach in the stadium. We are asking for everyone to evacuate the stadium now as the concert is being concluded for the evening. We will give more information as it comes to us, thank you for your patience and compliance." He said, his tone sounding grave.

"Security breach? What is happening?" I asked.

Kai frowned, tightening his grip on my hand. "I don't know but we need to go find out. Follow me and don't let go of my hand."

I followed my lover, doing as he said and keeping a grip on his hand as we weaved through the crowd to get to the backstage area. That's when we were met with Mr. Dickenson and Justin talking to police as I saw paramedics rolling out what looked to be members of the security team. My heart stopped. If members of security were injured, where was my daughter?

I let go of Kai's hand, running up to Mr. Dickenson. "Mr. Dickenson, what has happened? Where is Kyra?"

He frowned, tears welling up in his eyes. "Son, I really wish I wasn't the one bearing this news to you. It appears Voltaire and Boris found an in and killed members of the security team…Kyra is gone. They have taken her."

I fell to my knees, tears falling down my face as I heard myself let out a loud sob. I felt Kai kneel beside me, pulling me into his lap as I broke down. We had just gotten her back. She was finally opening up to us and being herself with us and she had been ripped away from us again. I thought losing her the first time was bad enough, this time was like someone had ripped my heart out. My daughter, one of the most cherished people in my life, was taken from me again.

"Love, I'm here. I've got you. We're going to find her." Kai consoled me.

"K-Kai…I-I can't…I-I can't live without her…I need our baby back.." I sobbed in his chest. I couldn't handle this. It had been so hard to come back from losing her the first time. I spent the first three years barely leaving my bed or taking care of myself due to her loss.

"I promise you that we will get her back. I won't stop until those men pay for what they've done to my family. They've hurt us and Kyra for the last time." He growled.

 _ **Kai's P.O.V**_

It was now night time and we had finally made it back to the hotel. It was difficult, but I had talked Ray into trying to sleep after the traumatic day we had. He hadn't stopped crying since we found out about Kyra's abduction and I spent the better part of the evening trying to sooth his cries. His eyes were blood shot and his body fragile as I pulled the covers over him.

"Koi, I need you to get some rest. Today has been emotionally strenuous and both of us know that Kyra wouldn't want you hurting yourself over her." I murmured.

"Kai we need to get her back…I just know something is happening to her. I can feel it." He sniffled.

I nodded, pressing my lips against his forehead. "I'm going to go meet up with Mr. Dickenson to look over the footage from this afternoon along with Tala, Bryan and Spencer. We're going to fix this and bring our daughter home. For good this time. Whatever it takes." I promised. "Now get some sleep and I'll wake you when I come back."

He closed his eyes in compliance as I walked out of our room. Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin sat at the breakfast bar as I closed the door.

"Let me know if anything happens with him and I'll come straight back." I sighed.

Lee looked at me with eyes of sympathy. "Don't worry, we've got Ray for you. You just worry about getting Kyra back."

I nodded, starting to head out the door before I felt Mariah grab onto my arm. I looked back to see her eyes full of tears.

"Kai, just be careful and take care of yourself. Ray may be in a bad state over losing Kyra but if anything were to happen to you…I don't think he would survive that." She quivered.

I smiled a genuine smile at her. That was the first time Mariah had shown any sort of compassion towards me since Ray and I had gotten together. I knew it was only for Ray's sake, but it was a start. "I will. Take care of him for me. I'll be back soon."

As I walked out of the hotel I spotted Tristan sitting outside, a cigarette in his mouth as he held his head in his hands. I approached to see he had been crying and by the smell of it, smoking a lot of cigarettes and weed.

He looked up at me, his eyes looking similar to Ray's. Broken. "I-I'm sorry…I must look pathetic…" He stammered.

I sat down beside him, taking out my own pack of cigarettes and lighting one. "You must really love her, hmm?"

He nodded. "She said she was just going to get her phone and come back. I let her go when I should have stopped her or at least gone with her. If I would've stopped her, maybe she would still be here safe with us. Maybe the dinner tonight would've been one of celebration and not fear as Justin told us what to do as we wait to see if she's found. I could've done something…"

I shook my head, taking a drag from my cigarette, feeling myself calm as I did. "You couldn't have known she was going to be in danger. None of us knew. Even with all of that security they still found a way through. Don't beat yourself up."

He sighed, standing up to put out his cigarette butt with his shoe. "Are you going to find out more information now?"

"Yeah. Going to see the footage and hopefully get an idea on how we can track them down." I answered.

"Do me a favour? Make sure those guys pay for what they've done. I know they're the reason Kyra has nightmares. Why she's so concealed with her emotions. Make sure they don't walk out of this alive." Tristan growled.

I nodded, finishing off my cigarette as he walked inside.

Tala, Bryan, Spencer and I sat in front of Mr. Dickenson's desk as he pulled up footage from the afternoon. What he showed us made my heart stop.

Kyra was leaned over her bag, looking for her phone as Boris came up behind her, injecting her in the neck with what was probably a sedative. She appeared to not be affected much, fighting him off before my grandfather came in, quickly injecting her again. The second injection took hold of her, causing her to collapse before Voltaire started to walk away, Boris walking behind him with Kyra, who was unconscious, slung over his shoulder.

"Those bastards. They knew they wouldn't be able to get her while conscious so they had to go and drug her." Tala growled.

I tried to compose myself, looking at Mr. Dickenson. "Did the police find any other information from the security footage?"

"Yes. They had seen the van that they had left in and gotten the license plate but that seems to have been a dead end because they had tracked that van to the side of a road about twenty minutes from the stadium. So far the only thing we know is that they aren't able to leave Japan. I and the police have informed all airlines to refuse service and call the authorities if they spot Voltaire and Boris. That way it will be easier to track them down. It's tracking them down that will be the more difficult part." He explained.

"Didn't Kai say she had gone to look for her phone? If she has that we could track her phone, couldn't we?" Bryan suggested.

Mr. Dickenson held up a clear plastic bag, Kyra's iPhone being one of the contents inside. "It seems she wasn't able to find it quick enough. These are all the items that were gathered from the dressing room that belong to her. I thought you and Ray might want to have them." He said, sliding the bag over to me.

Bryan's comment had reminded me of something. "What if there was another way of tracking her? Does she have a locket on in that footage?" I asked.

We looked back to see, indeed, she was wearing the locket we had given her.

"Dranzer is in the locket. Is there any way possible we could track her from Dranzer's energy?" I burst out.

Mr. Dickenson nodded, his expression turning to that of surprise. "I can't imagine why not. I will put Kenny and Emily on that job and tell them to hurry. The faster we can do that, the quicker we can end this horrible event. For now, the four of you do your best to try and tap in to any information you may have on those two from back in Russia. The police want any information they can get in order to tell the public who to look for. Kyra's face is being shown all over the news, hoping someone may have seen her."

The four of us got up, getting ready to leave as Mr. Dickenson called my name. "Kai? I can't imagine what you or Ray must be feeling but if there is anything else I or the BBA can do in this time of grief, please be sure to reach out."

I nodded, giving a sad smile to the old man. "We appreciate it. Let me know if you hear anything new."

The four of us stood outside the BBA headquarters, Bryan, Spencer and Tala looking pissed.

"This is the last time we allow Boris to hurt one of our own. I don't care if the police want to get involved, once we find out her location we are taking this into our own hands." Bryan growled.

"I agree. We know what they're capable of and how to get around them. I mean, we've done it before. We'll wait for them to find Kyra's location and then we strike. Kai? You in?" Tala challenged.

I growled. Voltaire had taken away so much from me. My parents, my childhood, the childhoods of my friends. He'd hurt my lover and worst of all, taken my daughter from me twice, putting her life at risk for his quest for power. "I need to destroy him."

Tala smirked, clapping me on the back. "Then it's decided. Once we find out where they're keeping her we're rescuing her and killing them. They will pay for all they have done to us."

 _ **So Kyra has been abducted yet again! I mean, things couldn't stay happy for long, could they? Here's hoping no one hates me for this. I will aim to have the next chapter up in the next few days!**_


	18. Bad Dream

**_I'm going to continue with the trend of switching points of views throughout the chapter since it's easier to get the full picture of the situation in my opinion. This chapter is named after the song 'Bad Dream' by Ruelle, which is actually the chapter that inspired this story line._**

 **Bad Dream**

 _ **Kyra's P.O.V**_

I woke up to a dull pounding in my head and a stiffness in my body. I was cold and could barely pick myself up off of the concrete ground I had been laying on. I looked around, seeing I was in a dim cell. No bed, no windows, no way to see what was outside the cell. Just four steel walls and a toilet. It was almost like solitary confinement. My anxiety started to grow, realizing that I was back in my worst nightmare. I was trapped by the two men who had destroyed my life.

"Kyra, it seems that you're awake." Voltaire's voice boomed throughout the room.

I looked up to see there were cameras on all four corners of the ceiling and a giant speaker in the middle of it. They were watching me. I pushed myself up enough to be able to sit.

"Let's cut to the chase. You brought me here to get me to use Black Dranzer and you can forget it. I'm done. I quit beyblading after leaving Russia." I yelled.

"That's where you're wrong great granddaughter. This isn't your choice. You will do as I say or you will pay the price." He bellowed.

"I don't care what you do to me. I'd rather die than serve you." I snarled.

"Be careful what you say. I can guarantee you will not be happy with the outcome if you will not be compliant." He warned.

That was when the door to my cell opened, revealing Boris standing behind it.

"Let's go. Voltaire has ordered for you to train." He barked.

I continued to sit on the floor, ignoring him until he grabbed me, forcing my into a stand and pushing me in front of him. I dug my heels into the ground, trying to push my full weight down to stop him.

"So you want to struggle, hmm?" He questioned.

That's when I felt a knife run down my forearm, causing me to scream in pain.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled, trying to veer away from him.

"Be cooperative or that will not be the last time that happens." He sneered, taking hold of my arms to push me forward again.

He pushed me into a dark room, the walls lined with computers and cameras and in the middle, a blading dish. Voltaire stood in front of the dish, holding out a blade all too familiar to me. Black Dranzer.  
"If you think I will use that you're a fucking joke. You can do whatever you want to me, I will not do this." I spat.

"You may not care what happens to you, but I bet you care what happens to them." Voltaire smirked, pointing at screens on the wall. Video started to play, showing three people. Kai with the rest of the Blitzkreig Boys alumni members, Tristan outside smoking and Ray sobbing in bed. My heart broke. They were all suffering emotionally because of me.

"H-how are you doing that? How are you seeing them?" I stuttered.

"Cameras. The same way I have been tracking your every move since the day you stepped foot in Japan." He taunted, flipping to video to show me during several moments of the week, including my battle against Matt. "It seems you have gotten stronger since the last time I saw you, granddaughter. A lot stronger."

"I will not blade for you." I yelled.

"But you will. If not, I have men stationed, ready to hurt any of these three upon my command. Who will we start with, hmm? Maybe your boyfriend? Or what about that pathetic nekojin you call your father? Ray completed his purpose when he bred you. I don't think he is needed anymore." Voltaire perplexed.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM. DO NOT TOUCH MY FATHER." I screamed.

"Then do as I say or this will be the last you see of him." He commanded, flicking to screen just to show Ray.

My eyes filled with tears, seeing the broken shell of the man who gave birth to me. "Baba…"  
I outstretched my hand, taking the blade for him reluctantly. "Just don't hurt him…please."

He smirked, releasing the blade from his grip. "Just follow my orders, granddaughter and your fathers and boyfriend will be spared."

After an hour of training I collapsed on the floor, my breathing heavy as Black Dranzer stopped spinning. The bitbeast had taken all of my energy, making it feel like I couldn't move. I felt so weak, all I could do was lay on the floor and try to calm my buzzing mind.

"You may have gotten stronger but your stamina has gone down. That's something you need to fix." Voltaire countered.

"I-I can't do this anymore…I-I can't move…" I cried.

"Now granddaughter, that isn't what we want to hear. Boris, take her back to her cell. Do what you have to do to get her to comply. Remember, you don't follow orders, I will kill Ray." He bit, turning to leave the room.

Boris gripped me violently, dragging me to my cell. He threw me in, my body landing hard on the cement floor. It wasn't long before I felt a boot collide with my ribs, knocking the breath right out of me. "I'll be back in an hour. You better be ready to continue or there will be more where that came from."

The door closed, leaving me in pitch black, gripping my ribs that were now aching violently. In that moment, I truly wished to die in that cell. Anything to get me out of this captivity. My eyes closed, allowing my body to fall into unconsciousness yet again.

 _ **Kai's P.O.V**_

 _The warm wind blew as I sat in the garden, my love rested up against my chest. In front of us a little girl ran, chasing a butterfly as her wild black hair flowed behind her, tangling up as she ran around. Her crimson eyes sparkled as she laughed._

"Kyra, sweetheart, your hair is getting all tangled up! Come here and I'll braid it for you." Ray cooed.

She turned and pouted, her small body hunching over in a reaction of having to stop her chase. "But baba, the butterfly is going to get away!"

"Kyra Mei." I scolded softly. Just the mention of her middle name had her running over and sitting in Ray's lap. "Next time just come the first time."

"Yes daddy." She smiled, relaxing as Ray ran his fingers through her long hair.

This was perfect. A warm summer day with the love of my life and our five year old daughter.

After her hair had been braided neatly, Kyra ran off again, chasing a new butterfly.

Ray smiled, nuzzling into me as he watched her. "We sure made a beautiful child, hmm love?"

I nodded, kissing the top of his head. "Truly beautiful."

That's when I heard our daughter scream.

I shot up, running to where I heard her screams. "Kyra? Kyra?!"

That's when I saw them. Voltaire and Boris dragging our daughter away, her squirming against them.

"Let her go! Leave her, she's just a child!" I screamed.

"Daddy! Daddy please help me! Don't let them take me away!" She cried.

I shot up in a cold sweat. Just a dream…a dream that reflected the current nightmare we were in. I looked beside me to see Ray, his golden eyes half open with tears threatening to spill from them.

"Did you have a nightmare too?" I asked softly, laying back down to cup my lover's chin.

He nodded, sniffing as his put his hand over mine. "I was back in the hospital after having Kyra. I had to replay losing her over and over again. That was nothing to losing her again…"

I held him close, rubbing his back in slow circles. "We're working on getting her back, love. Kenny and Emily are tracking Dranzer's energy so we can find her location. Once we have that, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and I are ending this once and for all to bring our daughter home. Once they're gone, we'll never have to worry about her being taken from us again."

He nuzzled into me, finding comfort in my words. "I need her back Kai. But promise me you'll be safe about this. I can't afford to lose you too. Not you too…"

I kissed his forehead, tipping his chin up for him to look at me. "I promise you I will never leave you. I will do whatever it takes to bring you back our daughter and for our family to finally be completed."

We were at the BBA headquarters, this time with Ray. He had decided he needed to come with me, wanting to know if there were any updates to where our daughter was.

Kenny and Emily were both sitting in front of a large desk top computer, explaining the technology of how they were tracking Dranzer.

"Alright braniacs, we know this technology is fascinating for you, but have you found Kyra or not?" Tala snapped.

Kenny jumped, his fear of Tala still being quite obvious, being made even worse by the fact that Bryan was giving him a death stare. "W-well we haven't found the exact location but we have a rough idea. If you see here-" He explained, pointing to the middle of the screen where a red signal kept going off. "There is bit beast energy here that is constant. It's small, but it's constant. I decided to continue tracking that area and every few hours a big surge of energy occurs, as you can see right here." He pointed again, showing a larger black light surging.

"Black Dranzer…" I whispered.

Emily nodded gravely. "Unfortunately we can't get an accurate enough reading to figure out which building they're in, but we do know that they're in the outskirts of Yokohama."

I nodded, putting a hand on Kenny's shoulder. "Thank you for doing this. We really appreciate it."

Kenny smiled back. "It's the least we could do. I'm sorry it's not more accurate but hopefully this makes it so we can get to her faster."

The five of us left the building, getting into a circle similarly to how we had the night before.

"So looks like we're staking out Yokohama?" Spencer inquired.

Tala nodded. "Spencer, Bryan, go to the outskirts of Yokohama and stay low. Stake the place out and see if you can spot any suspicious activity. Kai and I will gather weapons and supplies from Hiwatari Enterprises and when you find out her exact location, give us the word and we'll make a plan to get her out of there."

"How can I help?" Ray asked, looking determined.

I put my hands on his shoulder, looking him directly in the eye. "You can stay at the hotel where I know you'll be safe. Our daughter's life is already on the line, I'm not risking yours as well."

Ray growled, his eyes turning to slits. "Kai Hiwatari, if you think I'm just going to sit back while you risk your life to rescue our daughter you have thought wrong. I've been sitting here, being of no use as you tried to find her for seventeen years. I am not doing that again."

It was obvious there was no talking Ray out of this. "Fine, you can come. I'm going to keep you on the sidelines though. The four of us will charge in and you'll be waiting in the car to care for Kyra once one of us brings her out. God knows she will need medical attention."

"So it's settled. Spencer, Bryan, go start the stake out. Kai and I will get supplies ready, and Ray, get ready to see some blood shed. This isn't going to be an easy fight."

 _ **Kyra's P.O.V**_

I woke up to another kick to the ribs, that time hearing a snap as if one of my ribs had broken. I coughed, rolling to the other side to try and avoid my tormenter. A boot kicked me again, this time landing hard into my back.

"Get up. Voltaire demands your presence in the training room again." Boris snapped.

I tried to sit up, my body protesting from the bruising and the pain. I could barely breathe, let alone move. But I knew what would happen if I disobeyed. I couldn't allow for the people in my life to be harmed because of me.

I pushed myself onto my feet, walking tall and trying not to show any weakness. I walked into the room, was handed Black Dranzer again and got into launching position, my eyes focused on the dish. I launched, causing the blade to make a hard impact with the dish, enough to crack it down the middle.

I heard Voltaire start to cackle, watching me as Black Dranzer spun around the dish. "I never thought we'd find someone stronger than my grandson to wield Black Dranzer. It looks like you have exceeded our expectations."

As horrible as I felt doing this I couldn't help but feel a rush from the power I was wielding. This power, although dangerous, was exhilarating.

After destroying countless blades that automatic launchers shot into the dish I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking back to see Voltaire with a pleased look on his face.

"Good job granddaughter. You've become even stronger than your father in your time away. Soon enough you will be the most perfect weapon."

I shuttered at his words, wanting to defy him, break Black Dranzer so he would never be able to hurt anyone. But all I could do was nod in compliance. I couldn't allow him to hurt the ones I loved, and to prevent that, I had to sell my soul to this. I had to give my soul over to Black Dranzer.


	19. Monster

**_So I feel this chapter started off strong but kind of lost it's way closer to the end. Hoping to end this story strong in the next few chapters but motivation has been a bit lacking so any sort of ideas anyone has for things that should happen in the next few chapters is much appreciated! Also, some things will be getting explained in the next chapter so if any details are seeming like they're missing, an explanation will be coming next chapter. This chapter is named after the song Monster by Paramore. Also please leave a review! They're very helpful for me to know what I'm doing well and what I can improve on._**

 **Monster**

 _ **Kai's P.O.V**_

It had been five days since Kyra's kidnapping and we were finally getting a clear idea of where she was being held. Spencer and Bryan had narrowed it down to what appeared to be a previously abandoned factory by the docks after using Kenny and Emily's tracking system to watch the bit beast energy coming from the neighbourhood. I felt terrible that I was actually happy for Kyra using Black Dranzer since it was the main way we were able to track her so easily. As good as it was that she had Dranzer on her, Black Dranzer gave off more energy. But as the days went on, the frequency of Black Dranzer's power coming up on the tracking system increased, meaning Kyra was training with him almost constantly. We knew that we had to strike soon, before Voltaire and Boris could get Kyra strong enough to attack and before Kyra got seriously hurt. I didn't even want to know what they had done to her to get her to comply to this.

While Spencer and Bryan had been tracking and keeping an eye on the neighbourhood, Tala and I had been collecting weapons and safety precautions like bullet proof vests from Hiwatari Enterprises while trying to come up with a plan on how to get in, take care of Voltaire and Boris once and for all while also getting Kyra out safely and not risking any of our lives. Unfortunately it wasn't as easy as just shooting them.

The four of us sat around the coffee table in Ray and I's living room, drawing up plans and trying to find points of entry where we would be the least likely to be spotted. I could feel that Ray was lurking in the doorway, watching us as we worked, but I didn't know what to say to him. In the past five days he had become very much like how he was for the first few years of Kyra's disappearance. He went from crying and needing my comfort to angry and wanting me as far away from him as possible. It hurt to see the one I loved in so much pain which drove me to want to find Kyra even faster.

"So I think we should strike tonight." I stated.

"Tonight? Are you sure? Shouldn't we make sure this plan is fool proof before just running in?" Spencer asked.

"We've been mulling over this for the past few days. I know you all have your reasons for wanting to do this but this is my daughter's life on the line. We can't afford to have her in their hands for much longer." I countered, looking back at Ray.

He gave me a sad smile, knowing that part of the reason I was being so insistent was because of him. He and I both knew that the longer Kyra was gone with her safety being unknown, the worse off he would be.

"So we strike tonight. Everyone understands the plan?" Tala asked.

The four of us nodded as Ray walked into the room.

"Um…I don't really know the plan." He pipped in.

Tala smiled, turning his attention to Ray. "Well, good thing you asked Kitten."

"Hey, I still don't like you calling me that." Ray pouted.

"Well too bad cause I'm in charge of the plan and by default, I get to call you that." He smirked.

I sighed, waving Tala along. "Can you just explain the plan already so we can get everything put in the truck?"

Tala nodded, clearing his throat as he directed everyone's attention to the landscape outline we had on the table. "So, we are trying to target our attack right at a time when Kyra is using Black Dranzer. We assume that when she is blading, both Voltaire and Boris will be in the room watching her. Bryan and Spencer are going to go in first, attacking the two of them, while Kai and I grab Kyra and head off with her. Kai will be helping her as I stay close behind in case one of those bastards gets away, not that they will with Bryan and Spencer, but just in case. After we get Kyra, we'll head back to the car where you'll be waiting to treat whatever injuries those sick bastards have inflicted on her. Boris and Voltaire dead, Kyra saved, Spencer, Bryan and I finally feel fulfilled and a happy family is back together."

"You make it sound so simple…" Ray murmured.

"If things go according to plan, it will be." Bryan stated.

The three Russians left to go outside and pack the vehicle as I stayed back, looking at Ray who had shrunk inside of himself. After seeing the proud and confident Ray back in the past month, it made me uncomfortable to see him so wounded and small.

I went over, wrapping my arms around him from behind. "Don't worry, love. By later tonight we will have our daughter back again. I promise you that."

"Just promise me you'll be careful, for me and for her. We both need you. I need both of you." He whispered.

I turned him to face me, pressing my lips against his lightly. "I've taken every precaution I can to ensure all of our safety. The only thing you need to promise me tonight is to stay in the car. I don't care what happens. Stay in the car unless I tell you to come out. Promise?"

He nodded, resting his head on my shoulder. "I really hope this is as easy as Bryan is making it out to be."

I wanted to tell Ray that it would be. I wanted to ease his thoughts. But both of us knew that this wasn't going to be easy and someone was going to get hurt. We just both hoped it wasn't our daughter.

It was getting dark and the five of us were parked down the street from the building in Spencer's truck that he had rented. We had been watching the laptop, trying to see if Black Dranzer was active as our go sign.

"It's been a couple of hours now. Do you think they're really going to have her training if Black Dranzer hasn't been active in a while?" Spencer asked.

"Well it's been pretty frequent lately. I mean, yesterday it was going off around this time." Bryan pondered.

Just as he spoke the device began to beep, showing a large black wave starting to span on the map.

"Alright, it's go time!" Tala yelled, jumping out of the truck, gun in hand as Spencer and Bryan jumped after him.

I turned to Ray who's eyes were brimmed with tears. "I'll be back with Kyra soon, Kitten. Just remember, stay in the truck."

He nodded, touching my cheek. "Stay safe. I love you, Kai."

"I love you too, Ray." I murmured, kissing him quickly before running out after my old team mates.

By the time I got over Tala had already managed to get the back door open and shut down the alarm system they had in place.

"You work fast." I smirked.

He grinned back. "Years of practice my friend. Plus, you'd think Voltaire would've been smart enough not to use old Hiwatari Enterprises security. Like how dumb can you get?"

Spencer and Bryan went down the hall before us, guns up and vigilant. I felt like it was suspicious that there were no guards placed close to the entrance. My grandfather, as sick as he was, was a smart man. He would never leave something this important unguarded.

That's when the first shot rang out. Five men came running down the hall, shooting at us as they came closer trying to stop us from coming any further.

Spencer looked at Bryan, Tala and I, nodding as he went after the guards. We had planned if this happened to divide and try and at least get to Voltaire and Boris together. At this point though, it was obvious that they knew we were here.

 _ **Kyra's P.O.V**_

It had gotten to the point where I couldn't tell how long I'd been gone for, or even what day or time it was. All I knew was I was exhausted, in pain and starving. The only way I had known when it was night was the fact that before Boris would leave me in my cell, I would be injected with a high dose of sleeping sedatives that would cause me to go into a state of unconsciousness. The only good thing about that was the fact I didn't dream, but it didn't really make a difference since I woke up experiencing my worst nightmare anyways. I hadn't felt truly rested in days, had been kicked and beaten when I didn't perform to Voltaire's standards, and couldn't remember the last meal I'd ate. To say I was on my last leg was an understatement.

"Black Dranzer, finish them off!" I yelled as the blades from the automatic launchers came at me. Within seconds Black Dranzer slashed them, leaving fifteen blades in pieces around the dish. The automatic launchers were about to go again when gunshots rang out.

"What is the meaning of this?" Voltaire demanded, turning on the security cameras around the building.

My eyes darted to the screen to see Spencer fighting with guards while Tala, Bryan and Kai were running in an opposite direction. My sight locked on my dad. He'd actually come to get me. He was here to save me.

Before I even got the chance to do anything I felt a needle shove into my neck, tranquilizers entering my system yet again. I tried to run, only for my legs to give out causing me to fall before making it very far.

"Take her to her cell, make sure you don't run into those miscreants on the way there. It's bad enough they managed to make it inside. We'll make sure they won't make it out alive this time." Voltaire sneered.

"Yes sir." Boris responded, picking me up off the ground and slinging me over his shoulder.

As far as I was aware of, the building we were in wasn't big by any means. That meant that if I made enough noise, chances are Kai would find me. I may have been drugged up enough to not be able to move, but not enough to not cause a very loud scene. As we grew closer to the cell, that's when I started my plan.

"HELP! DAD, HELP ME!" I screamed.

"Would you shut up?!" Boris demanded, digging his fingers into where he was holding my waist over his shoulder.

"DAD, PLEASE!" I continued to scream.

I screamed until we got to the cell, Boris throwing me in violently, causing my head to collide with the concrete. I could feel my consciousness starting to go from the impact, my body feeling violently sick from the amount of pain I was in.

Boris stood above me, smirking as he looked down. "Maybe you'll finally begin to understand what misbehaving gets you. If only you weren't so crucial to this plan, you would've been dead by now."

I heard his footsteps walk away, the door banging closed behind him as he left. As I laid crumpled on the ground, I just hoped that my plan worked well enough for Kai to find me.

 _ **Kai's P.O.V**_

Tala, Bryan and I made a break for it as Spencer opened fire on the guards. His distraction managed to get us a clean escape, us running in the opposite direction and turning a corner instead. As we ran we realized we had no idea of where we were going, or where Kyra would be held. We knew she would be with Voltaire and Boris, but that plan had now backfired since they obviously knew we were present.

"Fuck! How are we supposed to find her now? Knowing them they would have her captive somewhere until they knew we were taken care of." I growled.

"We can find Boris and Voltaire first. Kill them, then get Kyra. That's the main goal of this anyways, to take care of them." Bryan stated.

"Who knows what state Kyra could be in? What if we do that and get to her too late?" I countered.

Suddenly the three of us heard yelling, sounding like it was coming from down the hall.

"HELP! DAD, HELP ME!"

My head shot up, hearing my daughter's panicked screaming. "Kyra!"

"It's coming from that way!" Tala declared, starting to run down the hall in the direction of her cries.

I had never run so fast in my life, the sounds of my daughter's screams of terror sending an adrenaline through me that I never thought was possible.

"DAD, PLEASE!"

We started to turn a corner, only to see Boris throwing Kyra in what looked to be a cell. The three of us backed up, peering around the corner as not to be seen.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, looking over to see Tala holding up his phone with a message written in a text box.

' _You grab Kyra, Bryan will follow Boris and I'll follow you. Spencer took care of the guards and will meet up with Bryan.'_

I nodded, turning my attention to the cell to wait for Boris' departure. As he made his way to the end of the hall, Bryan stood up from his crouched position, about to make his way down the hall before Tala pulled him back.

"I love you. Get this done." He whispered.

Bryan nodded, giving a squeeze to Tala's hand before quietly making his way down the hallway after Boris.

The two of us waited until the coast was clear before I darted to the cell, pulling on the door only for it to be locked. I pulled out my gun, aiming it at the lock and firing, breaking the lock enough to allow entry to the room. What I saw next broke my heart in a way I never thought was possible.

My eyes focused on my daughter, laid on the ground, her body looking almost lifeless after being thrown. Still dressed in the dark jeans and tank top she had been for the concert, her clothes were covered in dirt and blood, her exposed arms covered in fresh cuts and bruises. I ran over, picking her up to cradle her head in my hand, only to feel her hair dampened from blood coming from the back of her head.

"D-dad…" She stammered, her crimson eyes barely open as she tried to look at me.

I felt tears fill my own eyes, still unable to process the amount of pain my daughter had endured. " I'm here, malysh." (Malysh = Russian for baby)

"Kai, we need to move fast." Tala grunted, standing guard by the cell door.

I nodded, standing up and adjusting Kyra in my arms, resting her head against my chest as I held her in a bridal carry. "Just hold on, Kyra. We're going to get you to baba and everything is going to be okay. Just hold on a little bit longer."

The two of us ran down the path we had taken in, not running into any obstacles surprisingly. I didn't know if Spencer had just done a really good job or if we were being tricked. As we ran I heard shots ring out, obvious that Spencer and Bryan had struck Boris down.

As we made it outside I could see the truck with Ray inside, we were so close until I heard shots ring out behind us, causing both Tala and I to jump and duck. I threw my body over Kyra's, turning my head to spot my grandfather standing in front of the building entrance, a sniper in hand.

"You thought you could get her away from me that easily, did you grandson?" He cackled.

That's when I saw Tala throw himself at Voltaire from the side, pining him to the ground before hitting him over the head with the barrel of his own gun. "Get her to Ray, Kai! I'll keep him here."

I nodded, picking up my daughter once more to get her to the safety of the truck and my love.  
I opened the door, my eyes meeting Ray's that were giving off a mixture of happiness and fear. His eyes then locked on Kyra, a gasp coming out of his mouth when he saw the state she was in. I laid her down in the back seat of the truck, resting her head in Ray's lap where he had already set out a towel to take care of the blood.

"My beautiful girl…what have they done to you?" He choked.

"Baba…d-don't cry…" Kyra whispered, her eyes starting to fall shut.

"Shh, save your strength. We're going to get you help, you're going to be okay." He smiled through his tears.

I put my hand on Ray's, looking him straight in the eye. "I'll be back. I have some unfinished business to take care of."

I turned to go back to Tala, finding him, Spencer and Bryan standing around my unconscious grandfather. It almost felt wrong killing him this way. But he had hurt my family for the last time.

Just as I was about to pull my gun out to get my ultimate revenge, I heard sirens blaring behind us, three police cars and an ambulance approaching.

I turned, seeing Ray had gotten out of the truck and was helping a paramedic lift our daughter on a stretcher as a police officer approached the four of us.

It seemed that Ray had called the police when he had heard the first few shots ring out and informed them of the situation and the location we were in. He said he mainly did it to get Kyra immediate medical attention, but I knew he was also uncomfortable with the idea of me killing someone, regardless how dangerous Voltaire was to our family.

The police took my grandfather into custody, starting to question the three Russians as Kyra was being loaded into the ambulance.

An officer approached me, motioning over to Ray with my unconscious daughter. "Mr. Hiwatari, we will take your statement after your daughter's health has been taken care of. You're free to go join her and Mr. Kon."

I ran over, clutching Ray's shaking body as the two of us got into the ambulance to head to the hospital, fearing this nightmare wasn't ending just yet.


	20. True Friends Stab You In The Front

**_Can't believe I've now written twenty chapters of this story! I honestly wasn't sure if I was going to make it that far but writing this story has been so fun and such a great outlet. This chapter is entirely in Kai's point of view. Also, thank you to BobzDillans for your continued support and helping me with one of my major plot twists with one of your theories. This chapter wouldn't have been possible without you theorizing what was going to happen. This chapter is named after the song 'True Friends Stab You In The Front' by Bring Me The Horizon_.**

 **True Friends Stab You In The Front**

Upon arrival at the hospital, Kyra was rushed off on a stretcher into the emergency room to assess her injuries, leaving Ray and I in the waiting room to process the events of the night. As happy that I was that no one had gotten hurt and Kyra was back with us, I was a bit irritated that Ray had gone behind my back. Sure, Voltaire was in custody, but this didn't help my unresolved anger towards him.

"So you went behind my back and called the police, I'm impressed." I remarked.

Ray blushed, sitting down in one of the waiting room chairs. "I couldn't risk you getting hurt or ruining your life over him. Regardless of the fact that he was a threat to our daughter's life, you would've been convicted for murder if you'd gone through with killing Voltaire. It will be amazing to see how Bryan and Spencer can talk their way out of killing Boris."

"Spencer's a lawyer for a reason, talking his way out of stuff is his specialty." I smirked.

"Kai, that's not the point. I couldn't let your life be ruined by that man anymore than it has been. Our daughter needs you here. I need you here…not in some cell." He frowned.

I sat beside him, taking his hand in mine. "You made the right decision. I may not have gotten to get revenge for the suffering he's caused our family, but at least I can have the satisfaction of knowing he'll probably die in jail. The bastard's old enough."

Ray chuckled, resting his head on my shoulder. "I'm worried for her Kai. She looked so rough and she was just starting to warm up to us. What if she starts to backtrack?"

I lifted my hand, resting it on the nape of his neck and rubbing it with my thumb, eliciting a purr out of him. "We'll get to that when it comes. For now, just try to relax and hope for the best for her."

In the next hour we were joined in the waiting room by my partners in crime for the night, Spencer, Bryan and Tala, as well as Tyson, Max, Lee and Mariah. Although, I was surprised not to see Justin present.

I was concerned when Tala and Bryan walked up, distraught looks on both of their faces. I hadn't seen them ever look like this other than the one time Dimitri some how managed to drive his brand new Range Rover into Lake Baikal when trying to off road on his sixteenth birthday with Sven.

"What happened? Did you guys get busted for Boris?" Ray pondered.

"Oh no, Spencer cleared that up really fast. Made them believe it was an act of self defense." Tala brushed off.

"Okay, then why are you both making the same faces from the Range Rover incident?" I questioned. I knew my friends. They may not experience the whole spectrum of human emotions, but making that disturbed of a face meant that something was seriously wrong.

"Well, we got clearance from the police to search the place since we wanted to see what other secrets those creeps were hiding in there. We found a bunch of files on Kyra, which was to be suspected, but we found out something else…" Tala started, looking as if he was unsure on how to tell me.

"Just spit it out Ivanov." I clipped.

"The foster dad was in on this the whole time." Bryan stated dryly.

I shot up, rage clouding my thoughts. "What?!"

Tala nodded sadly. "We found his information in one of Voltaire's computers. It looks like apparently they had known where Kyra was this whole time but didn't want to get her just yet because she still wasn't powerful enough to wield Black Dranzer. Side note, they also apparently have a tracking chip installed somewhere in your daughter, I deactivated the program so you're welcome."

"They had a private investigator watching her and saw the boyfriend bring her into their studio. Voltaire contacted Justin, offered him a huge sum of cash to take Kyra in and keep her until they thought she was ready to spin Black Dranzer again. Then, once he knew she was ready, had Justin contact you guys for you to bring her to Japan, making it so she easily fell back into his hands. He was the reason there was barely any security surrounding the dressing room. He called them off. Voltaire needed someone to gain hers and our trust to get her back as simply as he could." Bryan stated.

Ray's eyes had already gone into slits, showing his rage. "How dare he do this to her. She trusted him, respected him."

That's when I started to walk to the exit briskly.

"Kai, where are you going?" Tala questioned.

"I'm going to teach that piece of shit what happens when you mess with my family." I growled, letting the hospital doors slam behind me.

I went to our hotel floor, going straight to Justin's room, managing to run into him on his way out. He was taking his luggage, looking as if he was going to make a break for it.

"Oh Kai! I heard the great news about Kyra! Congratu-" I cut him off, giving him a swift punch to the face that knocked him back into the room.

"It was you. This whole time you were abusing her trust, making her think you cared for her. But in reality, you were just doing it all for the paycheque just to hand her over like some stray animal." I hissed.

"Y-you don't understand. He threatened me, threatened my life and my family." Justin lied.

"Bullshit. He offered you money to lie to a young girl for two years, only to bring her back to the man who destroyed her childhood. You made her believe she was safe and wanted. You took two more years of her life where she could've been with us away from her." I retorted, taking another punch at his jawline.

I continued to hit him until he stopped fighting back, laying on the floor trying to shield himself. I stood up, shaking out my knuckles and turning to walk out of the room. "By the way, don't even bother thinking that you're off scot-free for this. The Japanese authorities may not be able to do anything about you, but we have informed them of the fact that you were an accessory to a kidnapping, of which they've informed the United States authorities. Upon entry to the lobby downstairs you'll be escorted by police to the airport, where once in America you will be arrested for all that you've done to her. I hope you rot in jail, asshole." I spat, leaving the hotel room.

I arrived back at the hospital just in time to see a doctor about to address Ray about the state of Kyra's injuries.

"Mr. Hiwatari, I am Doctor Furukawa. I have been attending to your daughter's injuries and overseeing treatment for her." She smiled, offering her hand out for me to shake.

Still too pissed off to put on a front, I wrapped my arms around Ray for a source of comfort, cutting straight to the point with her. "How is my daughter?"

"She has sustained quite a bit of bruising, some resulting in internal bleeding that we hope will go away on it's own. We plan to monitor it over the next few days and if it does not improve, we will most likely do surgery to fix the damage. Most of the internal bleeding is located around the abdominal area and her ribs. She also has a broken rib, thankfully that of which can heal on it's own with rest over the next few months. Since it has just been cracked and hasn't punctured any other major organs, that injury is the one we are least concerned about. We ended up giving her stitches on some cuts on her arm due to their severity, as well as to an area on the back of her head that looked to have been gotten from a nasty fall. It's amazing that she does not have a concussion from the impact. You both have a tough girl on your hands." She explained.

"How long do you think she will have to stay here?" Ray asked quietly, looking as if he was still taking in the amount of injuries Kyra had sustained.

"If the internal bleeding passes on it's own, we are hoping no more than a week. She appears to have not received the proper nutrition or fluids for a few days now, as well as has high levels of tranquilizing drugs running in her system that we will need to flush out. That being said, the next few days will be spent trying to flush those out while getting her fluids and food intake back up to a normal level." Doctor Furukawa answered.

"C-can we see her now?" Ray stammered. I knew he was itching to get in there after so long being kept apart.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course. She was put on some light anesthetics to help her pain, as well as help her get through the stitches, but she should be waking up any time now since we've began the process of flushing the tranquilizers out of her system."

She led us to a hospital room, opening the door to reveal Kyra, laying in the bed in a hospital gown with a heart monitor, as well as IV drips of fluid attached to her. Although her body was in rough shape, her face looked peaceful while asleep. The door closed behind us, leaving Ray and I to take the two seats in the room at our daughter's bedside.

Ray moved his chair close to the bed, taking Kyra's hand in his. "My beautiful girl…"

Her eyelids started to flutter, slowly opening to reveal her crimson eyes, giving a look of tiredness and confusion. "Baba…where am I?" She croaked.

He smiled, his eyes brimming with tears. "You're in the hospital. You're safe."

She turned her focus to me, giving a small smile. "You came for me. You rescued me."

I chuckled, moving my chair to be beside Ray's. "You thought I wouldn't?"

"I-I've never had anyone go to those kinds of lengths for me…you could have died." She frowned.

"You are my daughter. Other than Ray, you are the most important thing in this world to me. I think the both of us can agree the we would put our lives on the line to protect yours. You may have not known it for the past seventeen years, but you are everything to us. We have spent those years exhausting every possible way to find you so we're not going to give you up that easily." I spoke, giving her one of my rare genuine smiles.

She returned my smile with one of her own. "Well, thank you. Where is everyone anyways? Is Tristan okay? Does Justin know I'm here?"

I grimaced at the mention of Justin, about to tear her knowledge of him apart before Ray took hold of my arm, giving me the signal to hold back.

"It's been a long day, sweetheart. It's almost one in the morning, how about you try to get some rest, I'll stay here tonight with you and your father will come back tomorrow morning with some fresh clothing and some of your things to make you feel more comfortable?" Ray chirped.

She gave the two of us a confused look, rolling her eyes before shuffling herself to get more comfortable in the bed. "You two are acting weird but fine. I haven't actually gotten a non drug induced sleep in days so my body probably needs it."

Ray nodded, standing up and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Kyra Mei, I'll be back after I walk your father out."

I bid Kyra goodnight, following my partner out to the waiting room. "So why are we keeping the fact that her 'foster dad' is a lying piece of shit from her?"

Ray gave me a look, narrowing his eyes. "She just went through one of the most traumatic experiences of her life. She is finally in a safe place and I'd rather not start off having her finally be back in our lives by saying 'Hey, you know that man that you had been living with for the past two years? Yeah, the first ever person you trusted? He was actually working for your kidnappers this whole time and didn't have one shred of love for you.'" He hissed.

"Ray, she has to find out at some point. The longer we keep this from her, the more it's going to hurt her and be harder to get over." I countered.

"Just let her start to get better. Focus on her physical health before finding out that the life she thought she knew for the past two years was all a hoax." He pleaded.

"But Ray-" I started.

"Kai Hiwatari, so help me Buddha, if you even try to tell our daughter about Justin, I am not sleeping with you for the next month." He threatened.

I smirked. "Like you could do that. You're just as sexual as I am, kitten."

"Don't test me, Hiwatari. You may think I'll give in to your wit and charm, but our daughter means more to me than that. If you try to tell her, I will avoid all sexual advances." He crossed his arms, turning away from me.

"Really? You mean, ones like this?" I stepped right behind him, pressing my hips into his backside as I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, starting to kiss down his neck.

"K-Kai…" Ray stammered, purrs starting to escape his throat.

"You really think you can ignore my sexual advances, kitten?" I whispered seductively into his ear.

That's when we heard a gasp, both of us looking over to see an older Japanese lady with a walker scuttling by, giving us a disapproving glare. As soon as she walked away the two of us broke out into a fit of laughter, leaning on each other in a moment of genuine joy.

"I didn't know how much I needed to laugh." Ray admitted, composing himself after the laughing fit. "You better go through. We both need to sleep and you need to pack a hospital bag for Kyra."

I pulled Ray close again, this time into a comforting hug. "If you really think it's best, we'll hold off on telling Kyra about Justin. But if she asks again, we need to tell her. I don't want her to feel she can't trust us now that she's lost the one person outside of Tristan that she considered close to her."

He nodded, burying face in my shoulder. "Okay. I just want to protect her emotions as long as I can. You've already protected her so much, showing her she can trust you. I haven't been able to help her as much."

I pulled away from Ray, my crimson eyes meeting his gold. "Are you kidding? You're going to be the one that's going to help her pick up the pieces from this. I mean, you helped me do it so long ago. Ray, she needs you more than ever now."

He smiled, brushing his lips against mine. "Thank you, love. I really needed that. Now go, get some rest so we can tackle another day tomorrow."

 _ **This story will most likely be ending within the next few chapters but I have been toying around with the idea of doing a sequel following the story line of Ray, Kai and Kyra's lives after Kyra has settled in with them in Japan. Is this something people would be interested in reading? Please leave a review letting me know what you thought of the chapter and if you'd like to see a sequel! I appreciate knowing what I'm doing right and what I could be improving on.**_


	21. Liability

**_This is the second last chapter of the story! This is all in Kyra's point of view and the song for the chapter is 'Liability' by Lorde. I feel this song depicts how Kyra is feeling overall about herself after everything that has happened to her and all the people who have come through her life. Also, if you listen to the song, it's going to give a hint on something that might happen in the next chapter. Points go to whoever guesses. Next chapter will be the last chapter and then the sequel shall start! Enjoy!_**

 **Liability**

When I had thought of how my first time in Japan would be, I did not think it would be spent in the hospital after being kidnapped for the second time in my life. The first full day there I had so many tests done I couldn't even keep track. Blood tests, drug tests, scans to keep track of my internal bleeding, nurses coming in every thirty minutes to see if I was still comfortable. I was in pain, hadn't had a good meal in a week and was feeling extremely irritable from not having a smoke in a week after smoking for three years straight. So to say I was annoyed would've been an understatement.

I sighed, adjusting myself to get ready to eat dinner. Bland potatoes, something that looked to resemble chicken, steamed vegetables and a pudding cup. Hospital food at its finest.

Ray gave me a sympathetic smile, bringing me a glass of water. "Not a very appetizing dinner, hmm?"

I frowned and shook my head. "I'm over this. The food, the tests, the nurses never leaving me alone. I'm just a bit bruised up. I'm not dying or anything. And the fact they won't even let me have visitors yet? Do you know how many times the guys have texted our group chat asking about me already? Fifty six. Fifty six text messages asking how I am, when they can see me. I'm just tired." I huffed.

"A bit bruised up? You have a broken rib, internal bleeding, had to have drugs flushed out of your system and were close to having a concussion. I'd say that's a bit more than bruised up." Ray pointed out.

"Whatever, I just don't want to be here. It might be better if I was actually allowed visitors." I fumed.

"What? We're not good enough company?" Kai jabbed.

"No offence Dad, but most teenagers usually would rather see friends than their parents twenty four seven." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "Good to see the kidnapping hasn't affected your sass." He said sarcastically.

"But seriously, when can I have visitors? I am relatively fine other than the internal bleeding and my rib. It's not going to hurt me to have friends come and visit, especially when I was kept in a room by myself for majority of those five days." I complained.

Dr. Furukawa came in, smiling kindly at me. So far, she was the only one I actually liked of the hospital staff. She was younger, fairly nice and didn't treat me like I was a helpless child like most of the nurses did. "How are you doing today, Kyra?"

"I'd be doing a lot better if I could have visitors and eat real food." I scowled.

She laughed, nodding in understanding. "Well unfortunately the food is what it is, can't really make it much better. But on the topic of visitors, I was going to let you know that you can start having visitors as of tomorrow morning after ten. Visiting hours are from ten am to eight pm so feel free to have friends and family visit anywhere between those times. Any other questions? Concerns?"

I shook my head. "Not really, just remind the nurses I'm seventeen and not five and we'll be great."

She chuckled again, turning to leave. "I'll be sure to make a note of it. I'll see the three of you tomorrow for another check in."

I grinned, picking up my phone that Kai had brought for me that morning. "I can finally tell the guys they can come! I still haven't heard from Justin though. Has he contacted either of you? It's weird that he hasn't reached out to me yet. Maybe I should call and let him know?"

That's when Ray and Kai started exchanging looks, Ray's looking more hurt and confused while Kai's looked more insisting as his eyes kept darting from me to Ray.

"Okay, you guys are being suspicious again. What aren't you telling me?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

Ray sighed, looking down in defeat. "We have some news that might be really hard for you to hear."

I tilted my head, raising a brow in confusion. "News to do with Justin?"

"Yes…I-I don't know how to even tell you…" Ray stammered. Just seeing how he was reacting before even telling me made my stomach churn. It had to be bad if Ray was reacting like this.

"Do you want me to tell her?" Kai asked softly, taking a hold of Baba's hand.

"Tell me what? Just come out with it already!" I exasperated.

"Justin was working for Voltaire. Voltaire had paid Justin a lot of money to take you in and keep you until he thought you were ready to control Black Dranzer. Justin basically waited until Voltaire gave him the go ahead and contacted us to make it so you would be in Japan where he could get to you easier. He had planned out the day of the concert to make it as easy for them to kidnap you as possible. He's the reason you were taken again, he was just in it for the paycheque." Kai explained, his sharp tone reflecting his anger.

I sat in shock for a minute, not being able to come up with a reaction. The man who had taken me in at fifteen, the one who had clothed me and fed me for two years, the one who was basically the reason I had a career, had been lying to me for those two years. He had been putting on an act, only putting up with me for the money. The man I considered to be like a father to me, the first person I ever trusted was actually a lying backstabber who threw me away to get paid. I had trusted him, loved him and wanted him to adopt me. I spent two years with a man who could've cared less about me.

I felt tears start to run down my face, my body shaking from anger but sobs came out of my mouth. I didn't even realize Ray had sat on the bed beside me until I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. Just let it out." He consoled.

I had never felt this level of emotional pain in my life. Not when I had friends randomly disappear from the Abbey, not when I was forced to leave foster homes I really liked to go to crappier ones, not even with all of my years of nightmares combined. The first person I had ever allowed myself to trust was a sham and I could feel my heart breaking thinking of every good memory I had with him. Was every nice thing he did actually genuine or was he just doing it to make his act look believable? Did he ever really love or care for me at all?

"H-he was the first person I ever trusted. T-the first person to t-tell me I was good enough." I sobbed, my rib hurting from my panicked breathing.

Ray rubbed my back in slow circles. "I know it's hard, but try to slow your breathing. It'll only agitate your rib more."

I choked out another sob before trying to take an even breath, my throat starting to burn from crying. "I-I wish I could just give him a piece of my mind. Show him what he's caused."

"If it makes you feel better, I punched him in the face multiple times last night. Probably broke his nose and messed up his face. He's going to be arrested the minute he steps foot in America." Kai said casually.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh through my tears. "You hit him?"

He nodded with a smirk. "No one messes with my family and gets away with it. Piece of shit is lucky I let him get out alive." He took a couple of tissues out from the box near the window, holding them out to me.

I smiled, taking them and wiping my eyes. I still was extremely hurt by the situation, but it was nice to know I had support. "Thank you. I appreciate everything the two of you are doing."

Ray frowned, still rubbing my back. "You don't have to thank us. You're our daughter, this is what family does. We're here for each other, regardless how hard it gets. Whether it be emotionally, or in your father's case, defending your honour-" He gave a smirk to Kai. "We're going to be here for you. You're worthy of that."

I looked down, not really knowing how to feel. For so long I'd been used, lied to and taught I was disposable. It was part of the reason I didn't trust anyone, let alone my boyfriend, with any information about my past. I never let anyone see me sweat, hid any major emotions and always felt like I had to watch my back or else I'd be taken down. After so long of feeling so insecure, could I really have a safe place? I felt my eyes start to water again, overwhelmed by everything.

"I'm getting tired. I think I want to try and sleep now." My eyes hurt from crying and my emotions were exhausting me.

"Did you want us to stay? Or at least one of us to stay?" Ray asked.

"Umm…if it's okay could I have the night alone? I just…" I didn't know how to tell them I wanted to be alone and process things.

"Need time to think?" Kai asked.

I nodded, giving both of them an apologetic look.

"Of course. Just call us if you end up needing anything, okay? One of us will come if you need us. We'll come back tomorrow morning with your friends." Ray commented.

They were about to walk out when I decided to speak up again. "Goodnight. I love you."

The two turned around, both having a look of surprise on their face. I'd said I love you to them before, but this was the first time it came out sincerely. I truly meant it and it felt good to say.

Ray turned back around, coming up to me and hugging me gently. "I love you too, so much."

Kai came up after Ray, wrapping his arms around me for the second time in our month of knowing each other. I knew my father wasn't much of a hugger, only with Baba, so I took this as a compliment.

"Ya lyublyu tyebya, malyshka." He said softly. (Russian for "I love you, baby/little girl")

I hugged him back, smiling from the fact he was speaking to me in my mother tongue. "Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu, papa." ("I love you too, dad")

He pulled back, giving me his famous smirk. "I thought papa was weird?"

"It fits when speaking Russian." I grinned.

He rolled his eyes, turning to leave. "Get some sleep. I imagine we're going to have to do a lot of damage control for you and your friends tomorrow."

Once alone I sighed, resting back on the propped up hospital bed. That's right, Justin's actions not only affected me, but the band too. He was the one who owned the record company we were signed to, as well as the one who managed us. Without him and the money from the record company, we didn't really have careers anymore. My heart hurt knowing that my friends dreams were going to be crushed all because Justin wanted an easy paycheck. All because of me.

The next day after having the same few tests done as the day before, I sat with my friends, as well as Ray and Kai in my hospital room. I was surprised to find out that the four of them had already found out about Justin's wrong doings and had apparently all verbally attacked him before he'd left Japan. Kai had also apparently worked fast in figuring out a solution to the problem, enlisting Spencer to work out the logistics of what would be the best option for us. The night before him and Zane had gone over options, deciding that in the end it would be in all of our best interests to dissolve the company, splitting the money made from it equally between the five of us since, to our surprise, we were apparently the only band signed to Overboard. It seemed that although the company was real, it had all been a front to make things seem more believable to me and less suspicious to everyone else.

It had also come to our attention that the work visas that all the guys had been given were only good for two weeks, meaning that this day was the last day they were allowed to legally be in Japan. I was allowed to stay since I had been born in Japan, meaning that although I never lived here I was still considered a citizen. Kai had ended up having to book the boys a flight back to California since it seems Justin had left them high and dry in that area. The flight took off in the evening, meaning that I only got a short visit with them before they had to leave. It was my last day with my friends and boyfriend and it was hard to say goodbye.

"I can't believe you guys have to leave while I'm in the hospital. I don't even know when I'll be back in California." I frowned.

"Wait, you're not coming back to California?" Jason questioned, eyes going wide.

"Well not any time soon with my injuries. It's easier to stay here for now. It's going to take a month or two for my rib to heal, as well has having to get stitches out. Plus I have family here." I said, gesturing to Ray and Kai.

"Well you technically have family in California too! We're your family! May not be by blood, but that doesn't matter. I mean, you could move in with Tristan and I." Justin suggested.

"Absolutely not." Kai shot out. His distaste for me staying under the same roof as my boyfriend was comical.

"Calm down dad, Jason was just shooting out suggestions. I appreciate the offer Jace, but staying with my dads is what I need for now. I need family." I said, smiling at Ray and Kai. Ray gave me a smile back as Kai gave me a nod.

The two of them ended up leaving to grab lunch, leaving the boys and I to enjoy each other's company for the last time in a while. The five of us soon became the two of us, it being revealed that Zane, Jason and Alexander had planned to leave to give Tristan and I some alone time since we didn't really know when the next time we'd see each other would be.

The two of us laid on the bed in silence. I head laid on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat as he laid with his arm around me, his chin sitting softly in my hair.

"I can't believe this is the last time we're going to see each other for god knows how long…" He murmured.

I nodded, feeling tears threaten to spill. I knew I wasn't losing Tristan, but after Justin's betrayal it hurt to know that I didn't know when I would be seeing the only other person I truly loved next. My injuries weren't severe, but it had been recommended that I hold off on any travel until fully cleared.

"I'm going to miss you. This damn rib needs to heal as soon as possible so I can get to California." I muttered.

He laughed, his lips touching the top of my head. "Don't rush recovery. I won't be going anywhere. I know you've had a lot of disappointments in the past with people not staying or betraying you, but I promise you I won't be one of them. You've had me for a year and you aren't getting rid of me. I love you, Kyra Hiwatari."

I nuzzled into the crook of his neck, letting out a sigh of content. "I love you too, Tristan Daniels."

Being in his arms, engulfed in his scent reminded me of simpler times. Back in California where all we had to worry about was homework and band practice. Where we'd sit in Jason and Tristan's living room laughing about random things and having pizza and beers. When Tristan and I would take drives to the desert just to get away from the noise of the city and have it be just the two of us. Life was so simple when I didn't know about all of the deceit and lies. I had been craving a sense of normalcy and being there, wrapped up in my boyfriend's arms was the closest I could get.

My eyes grew heavy, my body feeling fully relaxed as I started to drift off to sleep.

I jolted up, waking up to a dark room and feeling an icy cold through my body. I was alone in bed, the only other person in the room being Kai who appeared to be sleeping in a chair close to my bedside. I had yet another nightmare, this time Justin being added to the mix. Watching him turn his back on me, throwing me aside was like finding out about his betrayal all over again.

Tristan was also gone. I had fallen asleep during his visit, making it so I had missed his departure and hadn't been able to say goodbye. The sadness was overwhelming, to the point where I didn't even feel or hear myself crying till I heard Kai's voice next to me.

"Kyra? Are you okay? Is it another nightmare?" He questioned.

As hard as I thought, no words came out of my mouth. Just continuous sobs calling for comfort. He sat beside me on the bed, slowly becoming comfortable with pulling me into a comforting embrace.

"I-I don't even know what my life is anymore. It feels like it's falling apart." I cried.

Two months ago I had an idea of what kind of life I had. I lived with Justin, my foster dad who I cared for a lot and was hoping would adopt me. I played music with my four best friends, was dating my soulmate, and overall was content with how my life was going. Now, I had lost and been betrayed by my foster father, had been reunited with my birth fathers but had to make up for lost time with them, was stuck in a hospital bed in a country I didn't consider home and had my boyfriend in a completely different time zone than me. In just a short month my life had taken a complete 180 spin and I just wanted some idea of where it was going.

Kai ran his hand over my hair, having his crimson eyes meet mine. "There's been a lot of change, but we're going to figure this out together. The three of us as a family."


	22. Savage

**_The last chapter is here! This is a bit of a long one, just because I wanted to fit all of the information I wanted in since there will be a sequel to this story! I will hopefully be starting it in the next few days so hopefully those of you who enjoyed this story will enjoy the sequel. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed this, read it and added it to your watch lists. I really appreciate everyone taking the time to read something I've enjoyed working on so much. Also, thank you to BobzDillans for helping me with a few ideas, being a loyal reader and reviewer and just an overall awesome person to chat about this story with. This chapter's song is 'Savage' by Lights, you'll see why as the chapter goes on. Hope everyone enjoys and keep a look out for the sequel!_**

 **Savage  
**

 _ **Kai's P.O.V**_

It had been three months since the entire ordeal with the beginning of the world tournament and things had finally started to go back to normal for Ray and I. I had gone back to working everyday at Hiwatari Enterprises, while Ray had continued to work alongside Tyson to train the Blade Breakers to compete in the tournament. Due to Kyra's kidnapping, Mr. Dickenson hadn't felt comfortable holding the tournament when originally planned so it had been pushed back to start the January of the next year, that way all teams could get organized and be prepared for travel. The team was disappointed, but were taking advantage of the extra training time.

As for our lives with Kyra, things had originally started off smoothly. Kyra had been in the hospital for about a week, her internal bleeding clearing up after the first few days there. Her rib had also been slowly healing, only taking a few weeks to heal opposed to the two months that had been estimated. Tala and Bryan had assumed that Kyra had been experimented on and healing quickly might have been something that Boris and Voltaire would have altered for her, but Ray and I were just glad she was alive and nothing was too serious.

We had turned what used to be her nursery into a new room for her, grey painted walls with black wooden furniture and red accents. Zane had helped ship some of the things from her old room out like photos, a record player and some books, but otherwise everything was brand new for her. We had assumed she had been happy with it by the small smile that appeared on her face when looking around. Other than that, things had been pretty calm. She had started in Japan's school system, going into her last year of high school at the same private school that Matt and Stella went to. She was a bit confused about having to start in the summer, but since Japan's school year went from April to the March of the next year, we didn't have much of a choice.

The only real problem we had experienced was Kyra's desire to go to California to see her friends. After the kidnapping, we had been relatively protective over Kyra going places on her own. We either had Jeremiah drive her to school or we would do so ourselves, we always checked in with her, knowing where she was even though the only places she ever went were school and home. She had been in contact with her friends and Tristan over the three months but as things went on it sounded like her and Tristan were becoming more distant. Partly because of the time difference but Kyra thought it was also due to the fact she didn't know when she could see him next. She had been begging us for the past three months to go to California but neither of us felt safe about it. We had thought Justin had been a safe person for her to be around but we had been proven wrong. Although Boris was dead and Voltaire was in jail, we wanted to make sure her friends were really as safe and good as they appeared to be.

This lead to us connecting with Ian who had ended up going down the path of being a private investigator. He had actually been the person we had reached out to when searching for Kyra, only to come up with nothing. This time he had been quite successful though. Alexander was a typical twenty year old boy. He was in university for graphic design with a music minor, spent most of his time going to parties and bringing girls home. Not the best kind of guy, but I was glad Kyra wasn't with him at least. Jason seemed to be how Kyra had described him to be. He was in university but spent most of his time and money on weed. He had lived in California all of his life and been dating the girl he'd brought to Japan, Lexi, for six years. He was harmless as well, not the best kind of person, but harmless.

Zane had an interesting backstory. His father had left his family when he was ten, leaving just him and his mother. After that, his mother had a decline in mental health, leaving her unable to hold down a job and became an alcoholic, leaving Zane to raise himself practically by the age of fourteen. He got into a bad crowd and was selling drugs in order to feed himself and take care of his mom, this leading to doing drugs, more specifically stimulants, just to feel a high. He was sixteen when his mom passed away from suicide, overdosing herself on her antidepressants. This caused him to realize what he was doing to himself and get clean, taking his last two years of high school more seriously. He ended up living with his aunt and finishing highschool where he had ended up doing a co-op at the record company Justin had been with previously, writing songs and working with producers. This was where he formed Lost Intent and got Tristan, Jason and Alexander together from the jazz band at school. He ended up passing up college in order to help Justin start Overboard Records, leading him to where he was now. It was obvious Zane wasn't a threat, but it hurt Ray and I to find out his troubled back story.

Tristan's file was clean. He was born into a wealthy family, his father being a lawyer while his mother had been a news anchor on a local news network. He lived with his parents and his fifteen year old brother before he had gone to university and started living with Jason. He partied, but that was normal for a first year university student. He worked part time at a record store since the record company had been disbanded. There was nothing criminalizing about him. I had to admit, I was a bit disappointed. I always had an off feeling about Tristan. Something about him never felt right to me.

Since we hadn't found any red flags with any of the boys, we had decided it seemed safe enough to take Kyra to Los Angeles, especially since the house she used to live in with Justin was being liquidized, along with the studio. We'd chosen to go the first week of August since my birthday was August second, making it a celebratory family trip. It also had been the last month of Kyra's summer break from school.

The whole flight there Kyra had been trying to get a hold of Tristan but hadn't heard back. She seemed frantic, not having heard from him in a couple of days.

"I don't understand. He hasn't answered me at all. All of my phone calls keep going to voice mail. Why is he ignoring me?" She fumed.

"Were the two of you in a fight? Or maybe he was sleeping or just busy with work?" Ray suggested.

"No we weren't fighting. I try to call him at times I know he'll be awake and I asked Jason and he said he hasn't been working that much. He's ignoring me and I don't even know why." She sighed, throwing herself back into the seat of the airplane.

Thankfully we were using a Hiwatari Enterprises private jet so she wasn't bothering anyone with her conversation.

"Well we're almost to Los Angeles. If anything, we'll find out when we get there and I can kick his ass for worrying you." I stated.

She rolled her eyes. "I swear you just want any reason to punch my boyfriend. Are you still not over seeing him on top of me yet?"

"No. No I am not." I scowled.

"Calm down you two. This is supposed to be a vacation, let's not fight during it. Kyra, your father is turning thirty four tomorrow and it would be nice if the two of you could not get into an argument. Just for one day." Ray pleaded.

Kyra's likeness to me was beginning to be more of a curse than a blessing. She had gained both Ray and I's stubbornness, making her a brick wall when it came to arguments. It was her way or the highway and it was getting difficult for us to do any sort of parenting when she would shut us out if she didn't like what we were saying. She'd end up secluding herself in the garden or shutting herself in her room until she felt we'd had enough of the silent treatment. She also had a lot of sass and knew what buttons to press to make me angry, something Ray tried desperately to de-escalate any time he saw he try to start.

She frowned. "But why? I mean, dad already has almost a full head of grey hair. It's not like me getting him mad is going to make it any worse."

Ray couldn't help but laugh at that one as I shot them both glares.

"It's slate and navy blue." I grimaced.

"Really? Cause it looks like grey to me." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Thank god we're landing soon."

 _ **Kyra's P.O.V**_

"Hiwatari!" Jason cheered, lifting me and spinning me around as he gave me a bear hug. He grinned as his green eyes lit up in excitement. His ginger buzz cut had grown out a bit, looking like it was starting to become the curly ginger mop it had been when we first met.

"Getting a little shaggy there, hmm?" I laughed, mussing with his hair.

"Shh. Lexi is buzzing it this week." He frowned, hiding his head.

I turned, my eyes meeting Zane's brown ones. "Nice to see you again in person opposed to over video call."

Zane had been the one I had kept in contact with the most over the three months I had been in Japan. The two of us had been searching for record companies while also writing songs over video chat. We'd grown rather close since I had moved, something I was grateful for when I didn't really have any friends in Japan yet.

He grinned. "Ready to kiss this place goodbye?" He asked, pointing back to the old Overboard Records office behind us.

I nodded, looking around to noticing that Tristan and Alexander were absent. "Is it just us cleaning out the studio?"

"Yeah I guess so. Alexander had to fly back to Texas for the next few days to visit his parents and Tristan said he had to work. I told him you'd be here but he said he couldn't get the shift covered." Jason shrugged.

I frowned. I had texted Tristan letting him know we'd be coming and what days we'd be doing things. Why wouldn't he have taken a day off to see me after three months of not seeing each other face to face?

Ray and Kai had gone to check us into the hotel, leaving the three of us to sort through the contents of the studio and decide what to take, what to sell and what to throw out. We ended up keeping all of our awards and plaques, putting them all in a box to divide between the five of us later. The boys also collected all of their instruments, Jason taking apart his drum set to put in the back of his van to bring back to his parents house while Zane piled the three guitars he owned into the back seat of his 2014 Kia Soul. Other than the gear and awards, everything else had been thrown into the dumpster behind the studio.

The three of us stood outside as Ray and Kai pulled up in their rental car, Jason saying a few words before we left the building forever.

"Oh Overboard Records, you were owned by a piece of shit, but you were a cool place. I'll miss annoying our neighbours in you. Amen." He grinned.

Zane and I shook our heads while laughing.  
"Tomorrow we get to clean out the house owned by said piece of shit. That'll be fun." Zane smirked.

I looked at Jason with pleading eyes. "Can you make sure Tristan comes tomorrow? I really need him to be there for this. Keep me sane, you know?"

He nodded with a sad smile. "I'll see what I can do. If it makes you feel better, he's been a bit distant with me too. Like we've gone to parties and stuff together, but he's always at work or just out when I ask him to hang out or if he wants to sesh with me."

That's when I knew something was up. Jason was Tristan's best friend. The two had always been close, being open with each other and almost always spending time together. It got to the point where the rest of us would make fun of them for their "bromance". If Jason was saying Tristan was being distant, something was up.

The next day I could not contain my excitement as I saw my boyfriend's black Ram truck pull up to the condo I used to call my home. It looked like Jason had managed to convince him since Jason hopped out of the passenger seat of the truck looking pretty pleased with himself. Tristan came out of the driver's side, flipping his shaggy black hair out of his eyes to look at me and smile softly. His hair had grown out a bit longer, now sitting as his shoulders. He'd also gained more muscle, looking more filled out compared to his lanky figure he'd had three months ago.

I ran up, latching my arms around his neck as I pressed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist but the kiss didn't feel the same. He wasn't putting in as much passion as I was.

I pulled away, giving him a smile regardless. "I missed you so much. How come you haven't been answering my messages or calls for the past while?"

"Oh, I've just been busy. Working a lot, seeing some friends." He mumbled.

I raised my brow, seeing that he was trying to avoid something. I decided to ignore it, turning my attention to my dads and friends. "So, let's clean out this house and then we can actually enjoy the rest of the week here."

We'd ended up throwing out and donating most things other than the contents of my room, since most of the things in the house weren't mine and had no importance to me. Ray had decided to make lunch for everyone, enlisting Kai to help even though it was his birthday, while Jason and Zane were moving furniture out into the moving van we had rented to take it all to a donation centre. This left Tristan and I in my old room packing up, much to Kai's dismay.

The two of us were on opposite ends of the room, Tristan packing my books into boxes as I went through old photographs in picture frames. Any time I glanced over Tristan would be on his phone, typing away. How come he was replying to other people when he could barely even answer a question I would send? I knew he was frustrated with me not being in California and taking time in Japan to heal, physically and mentally, but was he really that mad to not answer me back when he was obviously still using his phone?

When he went off to the bathroom, leaving his phone behind, I decided to let my curiosity get the best of me. Who was he texting so much that was more important than helping his girlfriend move? I darted over and grabbed his phone, his password still being the same as it was three months ago. I opened his messages to see a name I hadn't heard before as the first contact, 'Steph'. I opened the conversation, seeing countless flirty and suggestive texts. Countless conversations that seemed to usually end in the two meeting up to have sex. There were even suggestive photos of the two of them in here, always followed by "You're so sexy" or "I need you here now."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I felt my stomach start to turn. My boyfriend, the man I thought was the love of my life, had been cheating on me. By the looks of it he didn't feel guilty either. I heard footsteps come behind me, a hand coming down on my shoulder.

"Kyra? What did you find?" Tristan asked happily.

I stood up, whipping around to show his phone with the conversation open, a picture of Steph in skimpy lingerie still up. "Care to explain this, _love?"_ I sneered.

"Kyra…Let me explain." He stammered.

"Let you explain what? How you're fucking some random girl behind my back? I don't think there's much to explain there." I yelled, throwing his phone to the ground and stopping out of my room.

I stomped down the stairs, fuming as I heard Tristan follow behind me.

"Babe, please let's just talk about this." He called after me.

It seems our yelling had gotten the attention of my fathers, Jason and Zane since they were all now gathered in the living room.

"What's all the yelling about? Did Tristan break something?" Jason teased.

"Did you know he was cheating on me?" I demanded, standing with my hands on my hips in front of him.

"Wait, what? He would never. Kyra, Tristan is obsessed with you." He shook his head.

"Doesn't seem like it since I just found out he's been sexting some girl named Steph for the past two months." I growled.

Jason looked back at Tristan who was rushing to catch up with me. "Are you serious? Steph from the record store?"

"Oh great, you were fucking her at work. Guess that's the best of both worlds, huh? Getting paid to sleep with your coworkers in the break room!" I scoffed.

"Kyra, let me explain. You were in Japan, still getting over everything that happened. Half the time our time zones never matched up and whenever I asked you about coming here you never gave me a straight answer. I got lonely, Steph was nice at work and it just ended up leading somewhere. I wanted to make things work with us but distance was just too hard and you were just so broken after everything…" He went on.

"So let me get this straight, because of the fact that I was living in another country due to injuries I got WHEN I WAS KIDNAPPED and healing mentally after having my whole concept of life ripped apart, you felt the need to go stick your dick in the first girl who treated you nicely?" I hissed.

"That's not what I meant, I just don't think this is going to work between us anymore." He sighed.

"You piece of shit." Kai growled, coming up behind me to try to take a swing at Tristan before I held my arm up to stop him.

I looked Tristan straight in the eyes. "So basically you were planning on breaking up with me and are using that to justify the fact you've been with someone else for two months while I've been torturing myself over why you won't answer my texts or calls?"

He frowned, shaking his head. "No I just wanted to make things work with you but it's easier with Steph. It's just so hard to talk to you without everything turning negative and being about what happened."

"I was kidnapped and found out one of my loved ones was lying to me for two years! That's not something you can just easily get over! You said you would be there through it all. You said you loved me and you would wait as long as you had to. You lied!" I cried.

"I thought I could but I can't. I'm sorry Kyra." He murmured.

I started to turn and walk away, turning back around quickly to punch him in the face. I knocked him over, hitting him over and over until I felt Zane pull me back, holding me tightly as I tried to squirm away.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!" I screamed hysterically.

Jason helped Tristan up, dragging him out of the house with a pissed off look on his face as Zane kept me restrained, only letting go when it was obvious Tristan's truck had left the driveway.

I fell to my knees, breaking into hysteric sobs. I loved him so much, more than I loved anyone else in the world. I trusted him, gave him every part of me only for him to throw it away when things got hard. Ray and Kai sat beside me, Ray laying me down to have my head on his lap as he stroked my hair to calm me down as Kai put a hand on my shoulder, rubbing it softly.

"He didn't deserve you sweertheart. Not at all." Ray whispered.

"I knew he was bad news. That asshole is lucky I didn't kill him." Kai snarled.

"I-I want to go home." I sniffled. "I don't want to be here anymore."

Kai nodded, taking out his phone. "I'll let the pilot know we're going early. Stay here with Kyra, love." He said to Ray as he walked into the kitchen.

By the evening we were on the plane back to Japan. Zane had driven us to the airport, hugging me tightly before I left.

"I'm sorry Kyra. I really wish your visit hadn't been tainted by that. I promise you that Tristan ill not be welcomed back into this band once we find a new label." He insisted.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not coming back. I quit." I said, my voice sounding monotone.

"What? Kyra, you can't quit because of him. You have too much talent to throw it away because of that asshole." He argued.

"Zane, my life is over. That life where I lived with Justin, played music and was happy with Tristan? That's gone. I don't know who the hell I am and I need to figure that out. I'm done with it all. We can still be friends, but I'm done with this life." I sighed.

He nodded, a frown on his face. "Well, if you ever decide you want to write again you know I'll be happy to work with you."

With one last hug I boarded the Hiwatari private jet, heading back to Japan and as far away from everything that had just happened as possible. In a four month span my life had been obliterated into tiny pieces, leaving me tired, lost and confused. I didn't know who I was anymore. The old Kyra Hiwatari was dead and there was no bringing her back.

Once in Japan, I stormed past Ray and Kai and up to my room, throwing every last piece of Tristan out of my life. I tore up pictures, broke necklaces and toys he had given me, even ripped up song lyrics he had written out so long ago.

"Kyra?" I heard Kai murmur.

I turned to meet him, my angry crimson eyes meeting his sympathizing ones.

He came up, taking the pieces of ripped up paper out of my hands and hugging me against him.

My father's comforting gesture caused me to fall into a fit of tears yet again, not noticing as he gently led me over to my bed, laying me down and pulling the covers over me.

"Go to sleep, malyshka. You need sleep." He whispered.

I felt my eyes close, my mind still repeating the events of the day over and over again. I felt so broken, so defeated. Could I ever really feel fixed after this?


End file.
